El dios Demonio -Lord Sesshoumaru-
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: "En una noche solitaria el dios Demonio salió a la caza, necesitaba una humana para su sacrificio, un alma que lo pudiera mantener vivo por toda la eternidad". Drama, romance, con mucho lemon bastante fuerte, pero sobre todo mucho tragedia. [Completo] Pareja SesshoumaruxKagome [sesshome]
1. Caza

_"En una noche solitaria el dios Demonio salió a la caza, necesitaba una humana para su sacrificio, un alma que lo pudiera mantener vivo por toda la eternidad"_

Sí, la pregunta del millón ¿Y ésta que está haciendo creando otro fic y no continúa con el Oscuro Secreto? Lo que puedo decir, es ¡LO SIENTO! En el grupo un día subí esta imagen (que es la portada) y de repente me salió este fic, y como tengo inspiración para hacerlo así que me dije que lo continuaría.

No será largo, quizás unos 10 capítulos, no es romántico y será dramático el final, así que por favor discúlpenme de antemano. Y sin más les dejo el primer capítulo.

Disclaimer 1: todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para deleitar a quienes me leen y satisfacer mis perversiones.

Disclaimer 2: no soy escritora profesional, no vivo de esto, soy bastante imperfecta, así que si no les guste solo pueden voltear el rostro e ignorarme, pero los insultos no van.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1  
** **Caza**

—Lord Sesshoumaru, los sacrificios están listos.

Su general, el primer comandante de los demonios con voz ronca y decidida lo llamó. El gran Lord, el dios Demonio se levantó de su trono agitando su larga, lacia y plateada cabellera.

Con sus ojos amarillos y su impresionante piel blanca que brillaba como un objeto precioso observó a Takemaru, su general, un demonio dragón, de piel blanca como cualquier demonio, ojos rojos y caballera larga del mismo color, con un cuerno al lado derecho de su frente de donde desprendía unas marcas azules dignas de su linaje de los demonios dragones.

Las mujeres demonios que estaban a los pies del gran Lord se agacharon casi besando el suelo al momento en que su dios pasó a su lado, temblando en su interior, deseando porque Takemaru y sus subordinados hubiesen hecho bien el trabajo, de lo contrario cualquiera de ellas podría pagar la furia de su Señor.

Salieron del palacio dejando atrás el majestuoso salón de audiencias caminando con paso decidido, Sesshoumaru al frente con dos de sus espadas guardadas en su funda que conservaba al lado izquierdo, mientras que Takemaru arrastraba la punta de la suya anunciando la llegada del demonio más poderoso de la región junto a su dios. Al salir del palacio bajaron los interminables escalones hasta llegar a sus presas.

Las 7 mujeres humanas secuestradas de alguna aldea que el gran General arrasaba, estaban amaradas con sus manos atadas por la espalda haciendo un pequeño círculo entre todas, temblando y llorando, suplicando por sus vidas.

—Te dije que quería un trabajo impecable Takemaru —sentenció el dios con voz ronca y profunda previniendo a su general.

—Lord Sesshoumaru —se hincó frente a él de manera tan inmediata que para algunos fue casi imperceptible el momento en que pasaba desde atrás de su amo para llegar a su nueva posición—, fueron las mejores humanas que encontramos, las únicas vírgenes, las demás eran unas viejas inservibles que solo hubieran ofendido a su vista.

El dios Demonio resopló, el viento se tornó gélido en un segundo y las nubes grises rodearon el inmenso cielo azul, las humanas volvieron a verse temerosas por su vida y su virtud, mientras que el resto de soldados se cuadraron intentando contener la respiración, si alguno flaqueaba en aquel instante sería lo último que harían, porque con su Amo jamás existían segundas oportunidades o flaqueo de valentía.

Sesshoumaru sacó una de sus espadas y en un segundo decapitó a una de ellas salpicando de sangre a las demás que quedaron mudas por unos instantes ante la conmoción.

—Esa —indicó con la punta de su espada a la cabeza inerte para luego sacudirla de aquella inmunda y necesaria sangre—, tenía una herida en su rodilla. Que sea la última vez Takemaru —sentenció y al instante el General supo que otro error como ese nunca se lo perdonaría.

—Descuide Lord Sesshoumaru, no se volverá a repetir —aseguró pero nadie sabía que internamente el hombre de cabello rojo temblaba y rogaba porque la crueldad de su Amo no se desatara contra él, pero nunca podría externarlo.

Las mujeres reaccionaron ante la acción comenzando a gritar desesperadas, rogando porque existiese un poco de humanidad en el corazón de aquel despiadado demonio.

—Necesito algo mejor, así que pueden quedarse con ellas.

Una mujer de cabello negro, con fleco imperfecto y ojos cafés como avellanas se paró, una intensa furia que la dominaba no la dejaba pensar ¿Ese sería su fin? ¿El fin de todas? Ninguna de ellas se lo merecía.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieren malditos demonios?! —gritó llamando la atención del mayor que volteó en dirección a ella, nunca antes había pasado que una humana saltara gritando por explicaciones, tal vez por clemencia pero nunca para pedir una aclaración de sus actos—. ¿No se conformaron con aniquilar a toda nuestra aldea y ahora nos torturan? ¡Malditos demonios enfermos!

Aquello sonó tal y como era: una ofensa, la sangre de ella hervía ¿Por qué tendría que contener la rabia que la carcomía? De todos modos sería asesinada y ultrajada por esos infames ¿Qué más daba acelerar el proceso? Si podía morir con su virtud intacta sería una bendición.

—¡Maldita humana! ¿Quién te has creído? —la amenazó Takemaru colocando la punta de su afilada espada en el cuello, mientras que sus soldados hacían un circulo rodeándolas para masacrarlas.

—¿Por qué no apuntas al corazón maldito ser inmundo? Así todo terminará más rápido como lo hicieron en la aldea —gritó con sus ojos vidriosos que no estaba segura si era por la furia que la invadía o por la inminente muerte que acechaba su vida.

—Kagome no... Por favor —lloriqueó otra de las mujeres pero al momento en que la aludida volteó pudo ver como uno de los demonios atravesaba el cuerpo de su amiga con una lanza.

La mujer escupió tanta sangre que llegó a la ropa de la otra y, en sus ojos la chica llamada Kagome pudo ver el miedo reflejado en ellos. Una furia interna le quemó el cuerpo, sus ojos color avellana los sintió arder, si hubiese dispuesto de la fuerza necesaria rompería el lazo que le ataba las manos a su espalda y con sus propias manos se mancharía con la inmunda sangre de esos demonios al matarlos.

—¡MALDITOS! —gritó desesperada avanzando sobre el dios Demonios, pero antes de poder dar un paso, el mismo Lord Sesshoumaru se adelantó a ella quedando a solo un paso de distancia.

Frente a frente, nariz con nariz, sus ojos observándola como si ella fuese una presa y él un cazador, intimidándola, diciéndole en su mente que no escaparía de eso, pero ella ya había aceptado ese hecho, si por lo menos pudiera llevarse a uno de esos demonios con ella sería más que suficiente, con eso podría vengar la muerte de todos los aldeanos y de Sota, su pequeño hermano.

Había sido una buena chica, siempre obedeció a la sacerdotisa del templo, le ofrecía parte de su comida al dios Nikkou, le rezaba constantemente y creía en él, por lo que estaba segura que sería recompensada en el más allá y su alma sería llevada directamente con él. Tomó el cuchillo que había escondido hábilmente en su espalda preparada para morir, porque no se iría sola. Se dio la media vuelta deseando darle en algún lado vital a aquel demonio de cabellos plateados y ojos amarillos.

Los movimientos eran demasiado lentos para la vista del demonio más poderoso, un dios perfecto y sin sentimientos, se acercó a ella por detrás agarrándole la muñeca apretándola suavemente, aunque para la humana era demasiada la presión que ejercía en su suave extremidad. Gimió de dolor soltando el arma que cayó al suelo.

—¿Quieres matarme? ¿Quieres venganza porque hemos destruido a tu aldea, tu familia, tus amigos y quizás a algún prometido? —sentenció agachándose hasta llegar a su oreja—. ¿Crees que estás sufriendo? —el dios demonio bajó la cabeza indicándole a su general que podía proceder.

Sus soldados desgarraron la ropa de todas las mujeres mordiéndolas en todos lados, pechos, manos, cuello, nuca, espalda, muslos, succionando cada gota de sangre de ellos, ella pudo observar con temor cómo un aura demoníaca se apoderaba de cada uno envolviéndolos.

—¿Tienes miedo? —ella asintió—. ¿Crees que podrías hacernos daño? —movió su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sus lágrimas mojaban sus sonrosadas mejillas, la crueldad era excesiva, si solo le quedaban unos minutos con vida nunca se olvidaría de los gritos desgarradores que sus amigas emitían, su boca se secó tanto que le era imposible tragar.

Los demonios poseían de manera brutal y violenta a todas a las 4 mujeres que aún quedaban con vida, una y otra vez enfrente de ella, todas gritaban suplicando porque aquella tortura terminara pero sus virtudes iban siendo arrebatadas por todos los soldados que hacían una rueda alrededor para tomar su turno. La muerte, la muerte era lo único que deseaban.

—P-por... Por favor... P-piedad... P-pppiedad... —suplicó tartamudeando aunque ni siquiera ella misma podía estar segura de lo que pedía ¿Piedad para que no las torturan, para que las dejaran libres o para que las mataran de una sola vez? Pero ella lo supo, en un momento egoísta y como cualquier humano que aprecie su vida, ella no suplicaba por ellas sino por su propia vida.

El dios demonio desgarró el cuello de aquella vestimenta que olía a podredumbre y a pesar de sentirse asqueado clavó sus afilados y fuertes colmillos en la parte trasera de la nuca. La sangre caliente de aquella humana tan inferior a su raza atravesó su garganta y su corazón palpitó tan fuerte que lo pudo sentir en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Se separó de ella completamente desconcertado ¿Qué tenía aquella sangre que lo hacía vibrar de esa manera? Agarró su antebrazo moviéndola de un lado a otro con arrogancia, como si ella se tratara de alguna prenda usada.

—Takemaru —exclamó con voz profunda, el general se dirigió a él asintiendo—. Llévasela a Toran y que la preparen. Esta noche ella será mía.

El gran General intentó disimular la sorpresa que aquella orden le causaba, no tenía que cuestionarlo ni mucho menos insinuarle que aquello era impensable ¡¿Una humana para su lecho?! Pero asintió como pudo y de un toque en la cabeza con sus garras ella se desmayó.

El dios Demonio dio la vuelta completamente satisfecho, su trabajo estaba hecho, una vez más los demonios se imponían ante los débiles humanos _¿Cuándo aprenderán_ _que simplemente son comida?_ Pensó con arrogancia regresando a su palacio, y a pesar que nunca creía que un humano podía valer la pena ni siquiera para verlo por el suelo, su cuerpo empezaba a mostrarse impaciente por poseer a aquella humana con esa sangre tan especial.

* * *

Bueno chicas, finalmente subo el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic que salió de la imagen que subo como portada de este fic, sé que debería de estar trabajando en el siguiente capítulo del Oscuro Secreto, pero ¡dioooossss! Tenía este fic en la cabeza y no me deja continuar nada :D así que ni modo, como siempre solo ténganme paciencia por favor, que como saben no dejaré el fic del Oscuro Secreto ¡Nunca!

Así que gracias a **Dany, Marlene, Alexa, Pam, Dalila, Rosita, Rosario, Neko, Vanessa** , **Stella y Mary** por animarme a publicar este fic aquí en FF (el cual espero no sea demasiado largo, aunque como dice Rosita ¡Quien sabe! Habrá que ver si la inspiración y ustedes me animan a publicar más)


	2. Lecho de espinas

Pues como siempre ¡Wow chicas! No saben la alegría que me da el saber que el fic (aunque sea tan diferente) les esté gustando. Claro, prácticamente solo fue el prólogo pero para que vayan viendo cómo va la trama, si es un Universo Alternativo (eso que ni les quepa duda), no tiene nada que ver con Kagome siendo sacerdotisa o algo así, ni con la perla de Shikon, si se podría decir que es el misma época del sengoku en donde los demonios coexistían con los humanos, así que esto es para aclarar dudas especialmente de _Okita Kagura_.

Como bien dijo también _Kagome de Taisho_ , por lo menos traigo otro fic ya que estoy en un atasco mental con el Oscuro Secreto, y la verdad que las que me conocen saben que no apresuro las cosas, si sale sale, sino no sale, estoy escribiendo pero ningún lemon me parece bueno, así que tengo que darme un respiro con este fic tan pero tan diferente.

No veremos a un Sesshou lindo, ni arrogante, veremos a un dios Demonio, un ser tan poderoso que los demás son unos viles insectos que ninguno está a su altura ¿Qué tiene la sangre de Kagome? No lo sé (jijiji), pero Sesshoumaru lo investigará y no sé si le agradará la respuesta.

En fin, finalmente vengo con la 2ª parte y espero regresar pronto con la 3ª, así que primero que nada gracias a mi querida editora _**Kimberly**_ (que por cierto dicho sea de paso editaré el 1er capítulo por algunos errorcillos que se me fueron) porque me dedica tiempo en esta locura.

Ahora bien, gracias a las 15 chicas que me dejaron un pequeño, mediano o gran RW, chicas, se los he dicho, ustedes son mis musas y mi inspiración. Así que gracias a: **Stella chan,** **pame 30** **,** **Luciela Grey 21** **,** **rossmysess** **,** a la linda **Guest** que no dejó su nombre **,** **bedolla lau, l** **auram1702,** **Yesenia Hernandez,** **akiratechin** **, Raquel Taisho,** **Kagome de Taisho** (tú sí que me subes el ego amiga!) **,** **NADESHKO TAISHO** **,** **NoryBCh91** **,** **okita Kagura** **y** a mi linda geme **hekate ama** **.** Chicas,cada una es especial para mí y las llevo en mi corazón.

Ojo, que vuelvo a repetir, no es una historia de corazones y flores, es lo más fuerte que he escrito en todos mis fics, hasta me siento rara haciéndolo, pero lo sentí tan real apegado a la personalidad de Maru.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para deleitar a quienes me leen y satisfacer mis perversiones.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2  
** **Lecho de espinas.**

Despierto completamente desconcertada abriendo lentamente mis ojos, intentando hacer caso omiso al intenso dolor que mi cuerpo alberga y al agudo malestar que se aloja en mi estómago gritando porque lo vacíe. El olor a flores y a no sé qué más me tranquiliza, siento frío y mi cuerpo extraño dándome cuenta que realmente estoy sumergida en el agua.

—Esto es inconcebible —la voz chillona de una mujer demonio de orejas puntiagudas, ojos rojos y cabello corto del mismo color me despierta por completo al momento en que se pasea frente a mí para luego dar la vuelta y quedarse a mi espalda para tallármela—. ¿Cómo el Amo Sesshoumaru puede siquiera pensar en que ésta inútil humana está a su altura?

La sonrisa de otra mujer demonio de cabello largo rojo, pero de un color menos intenso hace que el corazón se me acelere, sus ojos verdes me miran vehementemente tocando con dos de sus dedos el agua, las hondas que llegan a mi cuerpo se van convirtiendo en pétalos de flores blancas, justo como las dos que lleva a cada lado de su cabello.

—¿Tienes la potestad para cuestionar a nuestro dios, Karan? —la aludida frunce los labios volviéndolos de un color más intenso regresando a lavar mi cabello, no puedo moverme, ni siquiera hablar—. ¡Mira hermana! —chilla emocionada como un animal salvaje que ha encontrado a su cría desaparecida—. La humana ha despertado.

—¿Todavía está bajo tu hechizo Shunran? —le pregunta con cautela separándose de mí porque ya no puedo sentir sus manos en mi cabeza, mi respiración se empieza a acelerar.

—No —responde juguetona llevándose su mano derecha a la boca para cubrirla, su túnica es tan grande que ni siquiera puedo verle las manos solo la ropa blanca que la cubre—, pero la he inmovilizado, no puede moverse o hablar, pero nos puede escuchar y ver a la perfección.

La mujer demonio de cabellos largos que se llama Shunran, se levanta la manga para luego introducir todo su brazo en el agua. Voy sintiendo como sus garras van recorriendo mis muslos rasguñándolos suavemente, llegan a mi vientre haciendo círculos, primero con una, luego con otra hasta que las cinco me toman por completo y sin darme cuenta bajan hasta mi lugar prohibido del que nadie ha visto o tocado nunca en mi vida, intento tragar rogándole a mi garganta en un esfuerzo inútil porque grite, pero es un intento fallido. Mis lágrimas recorren mis mejillas hasta llegar a mi boca saboreándolas, como si fuese un agua salada que va quemando mi garganta.

—¡Mira Karan! ¡Mira! —grita emocionada abriendo sus ojos y sonriendo todo lo que su boca le da autorización mostrándome sus colmillos impacientes por clavarse en mi piel—. Takemaru no mentía ¡Es una virgen!

La otra demonio de cabello corto llamada Karan se acerca ejecutando la misma acción que Shunran, tocándome y rasguñándome. Empiezo a gemir con mi boca cerrada, pero éstos son diferentes a los gemidos de dolor y desesperación que momentos atrás salieron, mi corazón acelerado y con mi cuerpo temblando me siento totalmente desvalida ante las dos demonios.

—¡Shunran! ¡Karan! —grita una tercera de cabellos largos en color celeste y peinada hacia atrás, con ojos tan azules como la misma noche, de piel blanca como la leche y tan brillante como el sol. Las otras dos saltan dejándome en paz y finalmente adentro de mi cuerpo encuentro un momento de paz.

—¡T-Toran! —dicen las dos no con frases seguras como antes sino con miedo e indecisión.

Sin decirles más nada se acerca a ellas bofeteándolas tan fuerte que caen sentadas sobre el suelo chillando y arrugando la cara del dolor.

—¿Quieren que la furia del Amo Sesshoumaru se desate sobre nosotras? ¿Quieren perder la vida de esa manera?

—P-pero T-Toran —la interrumpe la de cabellos cortos— ¿Cómo es posible que el Amo quiera llevar a su lecho a esta simple e inmunda humana? —los ojos de la peliceleste se entrecierran esbozando una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible.

—Eso es decisión del Amo Shunran, no nuestra —las dos más jóvenes se levantan y regresan a la tarea de bañarme, tocándome cada parte de mi cuerpo, tallándome con cuidado y dejándome completamente limpia en un instante—. Entra Urasue.

Una señora regordeta, de baja estatura, de cabello completamente blanco y largo, una nariz puntiaguda y ojos rojos entra, no es que nunca haya visto una anciana de hecho siempre viví con mi abuelo y él tenía amistades de su edad, pero todo su aspecto me hace temblar de miedo, aunque lo que más me llama la atención es la enorme guadaña que lleva en su mano derecha.

—Solo tienes que lanzarle el hechizo de infertilidad Urasue, no necesitabas traer tu guadaña —la anciana empieza a reírse fuertemente, sus carcajadas resuenan en toda el espacio en el que nos encontramos.

—¿Solo infertilidad? ¿El Amo no quiere que le quite los sentidos para que pueda hacer con ella lo que quiera? —la mayor empieza a reír de manera tenebrosa y oscura.

—No —dice sonriendo lamiendo los labios como si fuese a saborear a una pequeña presa—, quiere que esté consciente de todo.

La vieja saca un pequeño tarro de una de sus mangas y me lanza unos polvos, inconscientemente empiezo a toser, el olor es demasiado repulsivo, me causa asco y desesperación, pero mientras lo hace sus ojos saltan aún más y sus carcajadas se vuelven más desesperantes.

Al terminar con su ritual se retira sin decir una palabra, solo carcajadas y más carcajadas. Las dos pequeñas de cabello del color del fuego arrugan la cara al momento en que se retira.

—Cómo detesto a esa bruja —dice la de cabello corto—. ¿Ves porque tienes que mejorar en tus hechizos Shunran? De esa manera podríamos hacer desaparecer a esa maldita vieja ogro.

—Ve a traer el vestido de la humana, Karan —sentencia en tono de reprimenda la mayor.

—S-Sí, hermana.

—Shunran, quítale el hechizo.

—Pero hermana, si lo hago, intentaré huir —la peliceleste me enseña su mano derecha sacando sus afiladas garras.

—¿Sabes qué podría pasarte si intentas huir, no es así humana inmunda? —abro y cierro los ojos ¿Cómo podría luchar contra estas mujeres demonio llenas de odio? Pero entonces ¿Cómo es que tuve el valor de enfrentarme a quien ellas le llaman "Amo" y los demás lo conocen como su dios?—. Shunran.

La pequeña de cabello largo sonríe bajando la cabeza asintiendo ante la orden de quien creo es su hermana, extiende sus brazos empezando a danzar, varios pétalos rosados empiezan a caer sobre el agua y al momento en que absorbo su olor mi garganta, que pareciera ha estado en una prisión se empieza a liberar, al igual que mis extremidades que parecieran han estado entumecidas.

Jalo por la nariz todo el aire que puedo y luego lo tiro por la boca tosiendo, la libertad es algo increíble. Veo como la demonio de cabellos cortos aparece con una túnica casi transparente de un color similar a las manzanas, un rojo vivo, es algo hipnótico.

—Por favor... —suplico con las únicas palabras que llegan a mi mente.

—¿Quieres que te hagamos un favor ignorando los deseos de nuestro Amo? —la voz ponzoñosa de la mayor me eriza, hasta el momento solo la he escuchado suave y dulce confundiéndome por completo. La menor de cabello corto se acerca a mí tomándome de la barbilla enterrándome sus garras.

—¿Estás todavía bajo el hechizo de Shunran o simplemente eres idiota humana?

—Ka-Ka-Ka...gome... —digo dificultad.

—¿Crees que nos importa cómo te llames?

Una corriente de aire choca contra mi cuerpo desnudo y hasta ese momento recuerdo que nada me tapa, intento cubrirme pero las dos menores me toman de ambos brazos impidiendo mis movimientos mientras que la mayor toma uno de mis senos apretando mis pezones.

—¿Tienes vergüenza? —pregunta con una sonrisa mórbida, yo solo logro asentir—. Será mejor que te la quites, porque con el Amo no existe ningún sentimiento.

Me ponen la túnica transparente mientras mis saladas lágrimas alimentan el dolor de mi garganta. _Nikkou, si tienes piedad, por favor, llévame contigo, mi familia y mis amigos¸_ ruego en mi interior suplicando a mi deidad, según nuestra sacerdotisa cuando le pedimos algo desde el fondo de mi corazón y éste es puro él puede concedernos nuestros más profundos deseos.

Nunca antes había estado desnuda ante nadie, mucho menos ante un hombre, el demonio de ojos dorados y cabellos plateados será el primero. La peliceleste me pone una tobillera de oro en la pierna izquierda y una pulsera en la mano derecha, ambos son gruesos y me recuerdan a finos y decorados grilletes demostrando que a partir de este momento seré una esclava.

—Camina o te haremos que recorras todo el pasillo a gatas —me exige riéndose de manera perversa.

Al salir de los aposentos en donde me estaban preparando veo como dos chicos de colas esponjadas y largas se cuadran ante ellas, intentando desviar la mirada a otro lado, pero el sonrojo que llega hasta sus mejillas me indican que han podido ver mi cuerpo desnudo, aunque sería imposible no hacerlo.

A mis 16 años ya estoy en edad para tener una familia, de hecho mi abuelo había buscado un chico de un clan del este de buena posición para que fuese mi marido. Mi madre me explicó sobre la entrega que se debe de tener con el compañero de vida, nuestra diosa de la fertilidad _Hiruko,_ nos bendice al momento de unirnos para brindarnos una familia fuerte y unida para el futuro, todos repudian a las mujeres fáciles que hacen vida de familia solo por placer y la diosa Hiruko las castiga.

La mayor de las demonios toca con suavidad y lentamente la puerta de su Amo 2 veces, mi corazón está a punto de estallar. Hay dos demonios al lado de la puerta custodiando la entrada, la reacción de los jóvenes que custodiaban la mía es la misma, su cuerpo no se mueve pero sus ojos siguen el camino hasta mis pechos, mientras que con sus lenguas relamen sus labios lascivamente.

Las puertas se abren, el espacio es inmenso pero sobretodo muy oscuro, la luna nueva está en su 2º día y a pesar de la oscuridad, el centelleo de las estrellas y la poco nubosidad nos permiten ver el celaje que Nikkou nos regala cada noche. La peliceleste entra primero mientras que atrás de mí vienen custodiándome las dos demonios de cabello de fuego. Las puertas se cierran y mis piernas empiezan a flaquear.

El demonio, que al parecer es como un rey para todos ellos, está acostado en una amplia y mullida cama, es tan alta que me llega a la cintura, nada parecido a nuestros pequeños tatamis, en más de una ocasión escuché a algunos forasteros hablar de ese tipo de artefactos llamados "camas", aunque nunca pensé que fuera tan impactante ante mi vista. Hay 4 mujeres demonio con él, desnudas de la cintura para arriba con sus turgentes valles al descubierto y de abajo solo con una tela tapando aquel encandilado pasaje de brutales pasiones que estoy segura que en más de una ocasión el demonio mayor ha disfrutado.

—Lord Sesshoumaru —exclamó la mayor con admiración arrodillándose ante él junto a sus hermanas dejándome de pie—, la humana está lista.

El demonio salió de su cama, caminando hasta colocarse frente a mí, a diferencia de cómo lo recordaba con su kimono perfecto y sus armas solo lleva un hakama de color blanco con detalles en morado que van acordes a las rayas de sus rostro. Su cuerpo parece perfecto y tan duro como el diamante.

—El olor a podredumbre casi ha desaparecido —sentencia al momento de olerme, me empiezo a sentir incómoda—. Shunran, Karan, desvístanme.

—Sí Amo —responden las dos al mismo tiempo dejando su posición para colocarse frente a mí y a él.

Lo hacen con cuidado de rodillas ante él, me pregunto cómo lo hacen ya que tan alto que yo solo le llego a su pecho. Mi corazón se detiene y mi boca se reseca al momento en que el hakama cae irremediablemente al suelo dejándolo desnudo, mi respiración se agita y de manera instintiva bajo la cabeza intentando no verlo. Su respiración se acerca sintiéndola directamente en mi rostro.

—¿Tienes las agallas para voltearme la cara humana?

—Ka... Ka... —nunca antes había tartamudeado tanto, pero nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo como el que estoy sintiendo—. Ka...gome... —digo en un susurro.

—¿Te atreves levantarle la voz a nuestro Amo, a nuestro dios? —se levanta enfurecida la peliceleste cambiándole por completo el color de sus ojos azules por uno más intenso casi llegando al mismo color de su cabello, sus manos aprietan mi cuello y sus garras se van enterrando a mi piel, pero al contrario de sentir un intenso calor mi cuerpo se va enfriando como si hubiese caído en un lago lleno de hielo.

—¡Lárguense todas! —grita tan fuerte el demonio que me hace dar un respingo—. Excepto Karan, Shunran y tú Toran.

El demonio se acerca más a mí pero en esta ocasión empieza a lamer mi cuello, primero lentamente con su lengua y con toda su boca, sus colmillos rozan mi delicada piel y lo único que puedo hacer es cerrar los ojos.

—Tu sangre —dice al momento de terminar viéndome a los ojos—. ¿Quién demonios eres humana?

—Por... Por favor... Señor...

—¿Señor? ¿Crees que puedes compararme con algún imbécil feudal a quien le llamas Señor? —empiezo a mover la cabeza temblando por completo.

—No... Se... Lord... Gran Lord... Por favor... Se lo suplico...

—¿Me suplicas? —pregunta levantando su cabeza—. ¿Qué es lo que suplicas? ¿Qué esto pase rápido, que lo haga con suavidad o que te mate?

 _¿Matarme?_ Por el gran Nikkou, a pesar que antes estaba dispuesta a morir por mi familia, por mis amigos y por proteger mi dignidad, en estos momentos en que él me enseña sus garras que destilan humo morado y que es ofensivo a mi nariz, la posibilidad de perder la vida me aterra, pero si me entrego a este hombre, la gran diosa Hiruko me castigará hasta el último día de mi vida.

—¿Dioses? —rechina sus colmillos riéndose quedamente—. Ustedes los humanos me dan risa, pidiendo bendiciones al aire y sin saber si esos llamados "dioses" existen —¿Cómo pudo saber lo que pensaba?

De pronto la rapidez que vi antes le vuelve a mostrar al instante en que toma mi cuello con sus garras y me acuesta en la cama asfixiándome.

—¿Por qué le ruegas a algo que no existe? ¿Por qué le tienes miedo a alguien que no sabes ni cómo es? ¿Por qué no tenerme miedo a mí, que soy el gran dios Demonio y quien tiene tu miserable e inmunda vida en mis manos?

 _Negar a mis dioses, a mis creencias sería renegar sobre mi pasado, mi familia, toda mi vida sería una mentira._

—Una mentira es lo que has vivido hasta el momento y es por eso que tu familia y tus amigos han pagado las consecuencias.

Mi respiración se agita y arrugo la cara al momento en que su otra mano hace pedazos la delicada tela de la túnica transparente que me viste dejándome completamente desnuda y a su merced.

—¡No! ¡No! —grito inclusive dañándome la garganta.

—Llora, grita, patalea, hazte la fuerte y pelea maldita humana —me muerdo los labios al momento en que él se mete uno de mis valles en su boca mordiéndome sin compasión, voy sintiendo como mi sangre se va derramando por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi espalda y él la va succionando.

Me remuevo intentando quitarme de su pesado cuerpo, pero me es imposible conseguirlo.

—¡Shunran! —veo como la de los cabellos largos se acerca y ejecutando la misma acción cuando me quitó el hechizo, extiende sus brazos, se arrodilla y empieza a dar vueltas, unas hiedras aparecen rodeando la cama y aprisionando mis muñecas y mis tobillos abriéndome en cruz dispuesta a él.

—¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Por favor dios Sesshoumaru! ¡Por favor! —lloro con voz cortada intentando llegar desesperadamente a su corazón.

—¿Suplicas? ¿Lloras? Eso es lo único que los humanos saben hacer al momento en que sus vidas corren peligro.

Su boca llega a mi vientre mordiéndolo. _No quiero entregarme a él, no quiero darle mi virginidad, por favor mi gran diosa Hiruko, por favor, sálvame._

—¿Crees que soy un humano idiota que te regala flores y te ayuda cruzar charcos para que tus inmundos pies no toquen el suelo? No quiero tu virginidad, me daría igual si la tuvieras o no, aunque si no lo fueras ya estarías muerta igual que las demás.

Se pone de rodillas frente a mí mostrándome la grandeza de su intimidad.

—Abre la boca — _¿Qué?_ —. No me gusta repetir.

 _¿A dónde piensa meter esa cosa? No puedo abrirla, no puedo llevármela a la boca._

—¡Toran! —grita y la mujer se acerca a la cama tapándome la nariz y apretándome los cachetes.

—De una u otra forma complacerás a nuestro Amo, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.

—¡Ah! —grito al momento en que abro la boca intentando buscar el aire del que ella me está privando y al instante en que lo hago él se mete en mi interior moviéndose para salirse y adentrarse.

—Besarás mi polla humana, la comerás y la lamerás cada vez que yo te la ofrezca y nunca dirás nada, solo te sentirás honrada y agradecida por ser una amante más a mi disposición.

Se introduce con tanta fuerza que inclusive cierro mis ojos tomando aire por la nariz, mis lágrimas no dejan de caer por mis mejillas pasando por mis oídos llegando hasta la cama, he caído en la deshonra, en lo más bajo que una mujer pueda llegar, el respeto que tanto he tenido por la vida va desapareciendo poco a poco dejándome una soledad y un vacío tan intenso en mi corazón que siento que me voy perdido en ello.

Pueden haber pasado muchas lunas desde que él deshonoró mi boca, pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera ha terminado la noche.

Sus movimientos empiezan a ser más rápidos y los gruñidos que emite son parecidos a los animales salvajes cuando se aparean, quizás los demonios sean iguales, unos animales salvajes sin sentimientos, ni conciencia.

Me tapa la nariz y al momento en que lo hace da un gruñido que retumba en todo el lugar, algo salado y espeso va atravesando mi garganta y sin otro remedio más que tragármelo, lo hago con sumo asco.

—No lo tires —me amenaza tomándome de los cachetes como la mujer lo hizo antes—, no hay mayor felicidad para alguien como tú que recibir mi esperma.

Arrugo la cara y hago lo que él me ordena, el sabor que me deja en la boca es tan fuerte que mi estómago lo empieza a rechazar, pero al ver cómo las 3 mujeres demonio abren la boca al unísono dejando caer sus quijadas mientras que sus ojos se abren tanto casi imitando a la vieja ogro que conocí, me doy cuenta que algo extraño está pasando ¡El dios Demonio me está besando!

Su lengua explora mi boca, se mueve con tanta astucia como la de un león cazando a un pobre conejo, así se siente mi lengua que la agarra con la suya, mi cuerpo se estremece y se calienta como si estuviese sentada bajo un río de lava, como si el gran Nikkou hubiese bajado el sol y estuviese a mi lado.

—Eres tan dulce —sentencia y sus ojos dorados empiezan a brillar perdiéndose y adentrándose en mi ser, puedo inclusive sentir como sus manos acarician mi cuerpo desde adentro mientras por fuera no hay un lugar sin que lo explore, no solo es mi boca la que profana con su sinuosa y larga intimidad, porque sus manos me tocan como si fuese mi último día con vida y tuviese que grabarse en su mente para toda la eternidad mi cuerpo completo.

Me vuelve a besar bajando una de sus manos hasta mi intimidad, me aprieta ese botón que con cuidado he guardado para mi futuro marido, los gestos de su rostro cambia y yo siento como los míos también lo hacen. Justo a donde me toca con sus dedos cuidándose que sus garras no me dañen, me siento húmeda, como si estuviese bajo el agua.

—¡Ah! —un pequeño gemido sale, pero es tan agudo que dudo sea de su boca, veo a las otras demonios pero están bajo el mismo hechizo, viéndonos con quijadas desencajadas _¿Eso salió de mí?_

—Todas las mujeres, no importa si son demonios o humanas, siempre sienten lo mismo, se excitan y se mojan esperando a que las follen —me enseña sus dedos que van desprendiendo un raro líquido, me los mete sin decir nada en mi boca y lo saboreo, es diferente a lo que me hizo tragar o a cómo sabía él, es más suave y dulce—. Rodea mis dedos con tu lengua —intento hacer lo que él me ordena, pero no puedo levantar mi lengua que está atrapada bajo de sus dedos.

Él se ríe sacándolos, pero los vuelve a meter. La misma acción que hizo con su intimidad la hace con sus dedos insistiéndome que los lama con mi lengua. Niego, pidiéndole perdón a la diosa Hiruko, pero él mete un dedo en mi intimidad. Grito del dolor que atraviesa mi ser al momento que me empala.

—¡Hazlo! —y sin remedio lo obedezco.

El dolor poco a poco va desapareciendo mientras que los gestos de él van cambiando más. Se aleja de mí haciéndole un gesto a la demonio del cabello largo rojo y siento como las hiedras que aprisionan mis tobillos se aflojan dejándome mover. Él me toma de las rodillas y me abre de par en par, y sin decirme más nada se entierra en mí.

—¡No! —grito al momento en que el intenso dolor va recorriendo mi ser completo.

—Eres mía humana y a partir de este día, te follaré de todas las maneras posibles, porque tu cuerpo me pertenece, porque tú me pertenecerás hasta cuando yo decida que tu vida ya es inservible para mí.

Se hunde más importándole poco el dolor que me va partiendo, grito, me muevo, intento rechazarlo pidiéndole perdón por la ofensa a la diosa Hiruko, por estar haciendo este tipo de cosas con un desconocido, con un demonio, con alguien que no es el futuro padre de mis hijos.

—Muévete más y te dolerá aún más, quieras o no, termines o no, para lo único que me servirás será para darme placer.

Se sale de mi interior y se vuelve a enterrar con furia, lo hace tantas veces que inclusive dejo de contar. Mi intimidad arde, me duele, pero al mismo tiempo siento cómo se caliente, mi sangre hierve y algo adentro de mi vientre se va encogiendo, empieza a doler, pero al momento en que él grita y se hunde todo lo que puede en mí aquel dolor desaparece estallando haciéndome gritar.

—¡Ah! —gritamos los dos al unísono y jadeantes.

Se sale de mi interior chasqueando los dedos, las hiedras que me aprisionaban desaparecen de la misma manera en que surgieron. Él se tira a un lado aunque veo que sigue tan duro e impresionante como cuando la peliceleste lo desvistió.

—Toran, Karan, llévensela de aquí y que quede limpia para cualquier deseo que tenga. Shunran, chúpame hasta que me canse.

Las 3 hacen una reverencia y mientras la de cabello largo se sube gateando como una gata salvaje, las otras dos me toman llevándome hasta los que creo serán mis aposentos. Estoy cansada, exhausta y adolorida, pero mis lágrimas no dejan de salir, mi corazón destrozado no para de llorar y quebrarse en varios pedazos pidiéndole perdón a mis deidades, porque ellos saben que nada ha sido consentido, tal vez en algún momento de la noche, alguno de los dos tenga piedad de mí y me lleve con ellos y mi familia.


	3. El pequeño amigo

Finalmente vengo con el 3er capítulo y creo que se me va haciendo más corto de lo que creía. Todavía sigo seca con el lemon del Oscuro Secreto, eso es lo que me está frenando el capítulo, así que voy a replanteármelo, aunque en realidad lo necesita, así que chicas, por favor, sigan esperándome, ustedes saben que tarde o temprano regresaré con los nuevos capítulos y casi lista para el final.

Gracias por dejarme sus comentarios: **Marlene Vasquez, Stella, Blacklady Hyuuga hetake ama, rossmysess, NEKOLUKAMEGURINE, nadeshko taisho, alei91, Yuuki Kuchiki, bedolla lau, mimato bombom kou** y **Katheryne Natsumi** ¡Chicas! Qué alegría me causa leer sus comentarios, pensé que habían sido pocos los comentarios que había recibido por este fic, pero veo que no es así, me animan tanto que me llenan el corazón. También gracias a **PamConstantine,** mi niña linda, también he descubierto que también ese grado a mí me gusta n_n, gracias por tu lindo RW.

Y algunos comentarios a sus RW: sí, este Sesshou si es bastante cruel, pero es un yokai que desprecia a los humanos, pero falta ver porque con Kagome es diferente. Y es posible que lo lleguen a odiar por ese mismo sadismo que él refleja, pero hay que tener paciencia porque recién empezamos. Y un buen punto **bedolla lau,** no sé si todos lo notaron porque eso es cierto, por eso es que las demás se sorprenden. Y tienen razón, es una historia muy pero muy diferente a la que leemos, no es la época de Kagome ni tampoco es actual, si es un Universo Alternativo pero bien diferente y me alegra que les esté gustando.

También gracias a cada una de las 21 personas que le dieron como favorito al fic. Así que sin más continuemos con la historia.

Recuerden que el lemon no es el mismo que siempre he puesto, es bastante fuerte y en otro sentido, así que espero les siga gustando y estaré ansiosa de leerlas.

¡Ah sí! Gracias a mi querida editora **Kim** que a pesar que no me deja RW (qué mala eres) el hecho que me deje sus comentarios en las revisiones me hace muy feliz: « _OMG... Excelente sublime naciste para escribir lemon definitivamente_ », gracias amiga por tomarte tu tiempo de ayudarme.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para deleitar a quienes me leen y satisfacer mis perversiones.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3  
** **El pequeño amigo.**

Karan ha insistido entre gritos que debo bañarme tal y como ellas lo hicieron antes o de lo contrario lo volverían hacer y en esta ocasión, no sería agradable.

Las lágrimas han empapado mis mejillas, aunque con el vapor caliente que sale del agua empapando de sudor mi rostro puedo disimularlas a la perfección. La idea de salir corriendo y adentrarme en el bosque se acrecienta a cada instante, pero el temor a ser devorada por algún demonio o animal salvaje hacen que mis piernas no respondan, me rio de mí misma sintiéndome avergonzada, al final los seres humanos somos lo más vil de ésta tierra, por sobrevivir hacemos lo que sea.

—¡Maldita e inmunda humana! —grita Karan, la demonio de cabello corto entrando a los aposentos en donde estoy terminando de bañarme, me salgo con cuidado olvidándome de mi pudor—. ¿Todavía no terminas estúpido caracol? ¡Ag! —llena de frustración eleva un grito tirándome a los pies un pedazo de tela para poderme secar—. ¿Qué te habrá visto el Amo Sesshoumaru? ¿Por qué no entregarte a los soldados para que te devoren viva? ¿Por qué tantas consideraciones contigo?

—Es la última vez que te expresarás así Karan —sentencia Toran, a la espalda de su hermana que queda muda de la impresión.

—S-Sí... Her-mana...

Me envuelven con la tela secándome con fuerza para luego ponerme un kimono completamente blanco. Me guían a un nuevo aposento, primero pienso que podría ser al calabazo, uno rodeado de agua pestilente, cadáveres putrefactos y calaveras que pudieran datar de vidas anteriores, pero muy al contrario el lugar es tan espacioso como el del dios Demonio, con una cama inmensa y una cascada de tela transparente sobre ella que va cayendo para taparla. Tiene un camino lleno de pétalos y el aroma es completamente relajante.

—El Amo le pidió a Shunran que lo hiciera mientras tú te aseabas —Toran me vuelve a ver y estoy a punto de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, cuando veo que sus ojos del color de la noche se tornan tan claros como su cabello, las garras crecen e inclusive brillan en la oscuridad del lugar que solo está siendo alumbrado por una pequeña antorcha que está a un lado de la puerta, mi corazón nuevamente se empieza a acelerar—. Mi hermana está completamente exhausta, espero sepas apreciarlo hu-ma-na —lo dice con tanto desprecio que pareciera que vomita las últimas palabras como si ingiriera un animal muerto.

—G-gracias —¿Por qué tendría que agradecerles? ¿Por qué no puedo mantener un poco de orgullo en mí lastimado cuerpo?

Las dos se dan la media vuelta abriendo la puerta dejando entrar a dos lobos con un pelaje de color café como la madera.

—¡Ginta! ¡Hakaku! Aspiren el aroma de esta mujer, si ella llega a escapar el día de mañana el Amo Sesshoumaru tendrá sus cabezas como trofeos en lugar de ella.

Los dos animales asienten como si pudieran entenderla a la perfección, se acercan a mí rodeándome para olerme por cada parte de mi cuerpo. Uno de ellos estornuda y se hace para atrás, el otro le gruñe haciéndolo regresar a su antigua posición. De pronto con una pequeña explosión y con una cortina de humo que desaparece poco a poco, veo como los dos animales se convierten en humanos, uno con la cabeza casi calva con su cabello plateado en medio parado en punta y el otro con un color plateado más intenso que el calvo con un fleco negro en medio.

—Sí Señora Toran —responden al unísono arrodillándose frente a ella.

Casi al instante entra un niño de cabello marrón y alborotado agarrado en una coleta alta con un lazo azul verdoso y sus ojos de un color casi igual que el lazo, sus orejas puntiagudas me hacen darme cuenta que no es simplemente un niño, sino la cría de algún demonio. Lleva una bandeja de comida y fruta.

—La comida de la humana, señora Toran —la peliceleste arruga la cara en una mueca de fastidio dándose la media vuelta.

—Esa será tu responsabilidad, _kitsune_ —el pequeño arruga su ínfima boca en un gesto casi imperceptible, pero al final le hace una reverencia a pesar de lo que le cuesta lograrla. Toran se da la media vuelta haciendo que los hombres-lobo salgan del lugar para azotar tanto la puerta que me da la impresión que el sonido se ha escuchado en todo el castillo.

—¿Kitsune? —pregunto y el pequeño me tira la bandeja al suelo.

—¡Nunca me llames Kitsune, humana! —reclama sacando una pequeña bola de fuego en color azul de su mano derecha—. Mi nombre es Shippo ¡Shippo! Recuérdalo —sonrío agachando la cabeza y arrodillándome frente al pequeño.

—Perdona Shippo, no fue mi intención ofenderte —le pido perdón sinceramente, el pequeño se relaja tomando de nuevo la bandeja.

—Come humana.

—Kagome —él me mira confundido—. Mi nombre es Kagome —repito con una sonrisa tocándole su nariz con mi dedo.

—Ka... —intenta repetirlo suavizando sus gestos, pero vuelve a tirar la bandeja al suelo para darse golpes en sus cachetes con sus propias manos y mover la cabeza como si quisiera salir de un hechizo—. ¡No! ¡Eres solo una humana!

Sale corriendo de la habitación abriendo la puerta con un pequeño tramo para poder pasar y luego la cierra con mucho menos potencia que Toran. Yo me siento a la par de la bandeja suspirando. Hay varias frutas silvestres y una pierna de lo que pareciera ser de pollo ¿Será eso? No quisiera imaginarme qué sería en realidad, así que lo ignoro y me dedico a comer la fruta.

Pequeños pedazos de manzanas me traen el recuerdo de mi hermano menor, le gustaba subirse a los árboles y poderlas agarrar con sus pequeñas manos, él me las tiraba y yo las agarraba con la falda de mi vestido. Una punzada en mi corazón me hace acostarme en el suelo para llorar.

—Debes comer la carne también —escucho la voz del pequeño Shippo que está siendo tapado por la esquina de la cama.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Nunca has comido pollo?

—Sí, pero no estaba segura que fuese eso.

—¿Por qué no habría de serlo? —indaga saliendo de su escondite.

—No lo sé, pensé que los demonios no comían esas cosas.

—Los mayores no lo hacen, sobreviven a base de la carne de humanos y su sangre, nosotros los pequeños todavía no podemos hacer eso —la declaración de Shippo hace que se me revuelvan las entrañas—, pero el Amo Sesshoumaru dijo que te cocinaran eso, que nunca podrías comerte a alguien de tu misma especie.

Mis lágrimas salen sin decir nada y me llevo mi mano derecha tapándome la boca para que nadie escuche mis lamentos, pero el pequeño demonio se acerca a mí con gestos de preocupación por mi actitud.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta.

—¿Por qué? —repito confundida.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —suspiro atragantándome con mi llanto.

—N-no lo sé...

—Nunca antes una humana ha ocupado estos aposentos que son para las concubinas del Amo, tampoco nunca antes el Amo pidió que les cocinaran algo diferente.

—Eso quiere decir que ¿Ya ha habido humanas aquí?

—Sí, encerradas en los calabozos para fungir como alimentos, se les tiran pedazos de sus compañeros cocidos o crudos, algunas ceden y comen, otras simplemente mueren de hambre.

La idea que alguna de mis conocidas tuviese que pasar un infortunio así, me hace llorar más y el pequeño se me acerca subiéndose a mis piernas para echarse, enroscándose como si fuese un animalito muy tierno.

—¿Te duele mucho estar aquí, Kagome?

—Sí —respondo con sinceridad.

—Pero has podido sobrevivir, todas tus amigas están muertas.

—Lo sé... Pero...

—Si puedes vivir un día más ¿Qué importa si tienes que servir al Amo? —las palabras del pequeño me hacen reflexionar.

—¿Tú estás aquí porque también fuiste capturado Shippo? —el pequeño asiente bajándose de mis piernas para sentarse frente a mí mientras me pasa el plato de comida.

—Toda mi tribu de los demonios zorros fue arrasada por los soldados del dios Demonio y el mismo Lord Sesshoumaru. Los tontos que se opusieron fallecieron el acto y sus cuerpos fueron arrojados al fuego que el mismo dios creó frente a nosotros, unas llamas tan abrazadoras que el solo verlas sentías cómo tus ojos se quemaban. Los que por temor aceptamos el hecho de ser sus esclavos, fuimos perdonados.

Shippo se limpia la nariz con su mano derecha intentando regresar las lágrimas que van cayendo de sus ojos verde-azules.

—Mi padre fue... —sus palabras se cortan y su cuerpo empieza a temblar tambaleando de un lado a otro hasta que logra detenerse sobre sus puños casi cayendo hacia adelante—. Fue... Uno de sus tontos...

Me acerco al pequeño arrastrándome hasta llegar a él y estrecharlo entre mis brazos, al principio su cuerpo tan tenso me da la impresión que si lo aprieto mucho se podría quebrar, pero luego se va relajando para abrazarme por el cuello y empezar a llorar.

—Claro que no fue un tonto Shippo —intento consolarlo—, solo luchó por lo que él creía, a pesar que sabía que no podría contra alguien más poderoso.

—¿C-cómo l-lo s-sabes? —pregunta sin dejar de llorar apoyándose en mi hombro.

—Porque mi abuelo hizo lo mismo por nosotros —me uno en silencio al llanto amargo del pequeño zorro recordando como mi pobre abuelo era empalado por las lanzas de aquellos demonios al ser asesinado por tratar de protegernos a mi madre, a mi hermano y a mí.

Nuestro llanto se ve interrumpido al momento en que alguien me arrebata de los brazos al pequeño agarrándolo fríamente por su esponjada cola, estoy a punto de protestar al momento en que me doy cuenta que no es otro más que el dios Demonio.

Ni Shippo ni yo podemos chillar o lamentarnos ante su demoníaca presencia. Con fuerza lo tira hasta la pared que está al lado de la puerta, el pequeño gime ante su dolor y yo me quedo arrodillada sin poder decir nada, rogando porque se encuentre bien a pesar de la sangre que puedo ver cómo corre por su cabecita. De la mano derecha del dios Demonio empieza a salir un humo del color de las tormentas, morado con un tono de negro, no sé qué va a pasar pero estoy segura que no será nada bueno para el pequeño zorro. Como puedo corro gateando interponiéndome entre el imponente demonio y mi pequeño amigo para defenderlo.

—Señor... Gran dios de todos los demonios... Lord Sesshoumaru —titubeo en cada una de mis palabras rogando porque éstas no se ahoguen y escondan en lo más profundo de mi garganta—, se lo suplico, se lo ruego, perdone a este pequeño zorrito, por favor... Yo... Yo haré lo que usted me pida...

El intenso humo que daña mi olfato y que hace que carraspee con mi garganta, desaparece. El inmenso demonio se arrodilla frente a mí agarrándome por la garganta mientras que Shippo se levanta, puedo verle un pequeño fuego de rebeldía en sus ojos incrementando mi temor por su vida.

—¡Vete Shippo! —le grito con todas mis fuerzas antes que cometa la locura de defenderme. La intensidad con la que el dios Demonio toma mi garganta se agranda a cada instante casi dejándome sin respirar—. ¿U-usted lo perdonará, sí? S-sé que mi vida le pertenece... Pero... Por favor...

Mi vista se empieza a nublar y mis palabras van siendo más suaves, casi imperceptibles, no estoy segura si ha podido escucharme o si solo he suplicado en lo más profundo de mi corazón, pero de pronto me suelta tirándome al suelo y empiezo a toser agradeciendo nuevamente por el aire que llega a mi pecho _¡Gracias gran Nikkou, gracias!_

Los ojos rojos del pequeño zorro llenos de lágrimas y con un odio tan penetrante hacia el gran dios, me hacen agradecer que no he perdido el conocimiento y que su vida permanezca intacta. Agacho la cabeza y trato de obligarme a recordar que la próxima vez que nos veamos le diré: « _No eres un cobarde Shippo, pero nunca podrías derrotarlo y no podría perdonarme porque tu vida se apagara por mi culpa_ ». Veo como corre atravesando la puerta que los dos lobos cierran al instante.

Me arrastro hasta los pies del dios Demonio arrodillándome frente a él.

—G-gracias... Gran Lord Sesshoumaru... Gracias...

El demonio me toma por los hombros levantándome sin piedad, rasga mi kimono blanco dejándome desnuda y desvalida ante él, doy un pequeño grito que intento fallidamente ahogar cayendo sobre mis rodillas para protegerme.

—Eres solo una herramienta que siempre utilizaré para satisfacer mi placer —su voz es tan profunda y oscura que me hace sentir como si cayera en el cráter flameante de un profundo volcán.

Se quita su kimono y luego me toma por los brazos levantándome por la fuerza, me toma por las caderas elevándome y en un instante su intensa lanza me atraviesa llegando hasta lo más profundo de mis entrañas, doy un grito, pero al instante cierro mi boca mordiendo mi lengua. Su movimiento es tan profundo que mi estómago duele.

Sus colmillos se clavan en mi hombro desnudo mientras no deja de moverse empujando contra mí, una salvaje estocada y otra más intensa que la anterior, repite la acción y mi cuerpo se va calentando desde adentro, mis senos se vuelven duros y mi respiración se acelera. La fricción de mi espalda contra la pared casi es imperceptible, todo dolor va desapareciendo dándole la entrada a ese intenso calor que me va abrazando como si fuese una fogata, calentado todo mi ser, haciendo que mis entrañas griten, expresando con mi boca lo que mi cuerpo siente.

Un gemido de mi boca, un gruñido salvaje de su parte, me abrazo a su cuello y me abro más para él cayendo en un profundo abismo, porque nada de esto es correcto, pero que la gran diosa Hiruko me perdone, pero el sentimiento que me provoca es más envolvente que cualquier otro que haya tenido en mi vida.

Su enorme lanza sale de mi interior y veo cómo vamos mojando el suelo y yo cedo cayendo ante la falta de fuerza en mis piernas, mis mejillas las siento arder y veo como mi pecho sube y baja en un agitado vaivén de mi respiración.

—Súbete a la cama. Ponte de rodillas y sostente sobre tus brazos.

Trago con dificultad y me levanto rogando porque mi pesado cuerpo responda ante los deseos carnales de este demonio. Tiemblo como cual hoja de árbol en pleno otoño a punto de ceder y empiezo a orar porque Nikkou y Hiruko me ayuden a soportar esta pena y que en algún momento perdonen a mi débil corazón por tolerar los deseos de este demonio.

Me toma con fuerza de las caderas abriendo mis piernas y va enterrando su gruesa carne una vez más en mi interior. Doy un gemido de placer y de inmediato cierro mi boca _¿Cómo puedo estar disfrutando si me está tomando contra mi voluntad?_ Siento su peso contra mi espalda hundiéndose más en mi interior, tocando un punto que me hace perder la razón, empiezo a sudar, mi respiración se me corta y de pronto siento como sus colmillos se clavan cerca de mi nuca agarrándome el cabello con tanta fuerza que me mueve la cabeza hacia atrás, rogando internamente porque no lo arranque con su brusquedad.

—Nunca serás de nadie más, humana —gimotea entre gruñidos moviéndose como un cazador agitado buscando a su presa.

Mis lágrimas recorren mis mejillas y no estoy segura si es por sus palabras y su sentencia de que nunca podré separarme de él y que mis días están siendo contados, o si será porque lo que él me hace sentir en mi interior, que es superior a mis fuerzas y creencias.

—¡Ah! —gimoteo al momento en que da una fuerte palmada en mis nalgas y se sale de mi interior para volverse a hundir.

Mis entrañas se mueven y se acongojan, me duelen justo como lo hicieron la primera vez que estuve en su lecho, sin quererlo aprieto con mi intimidad su enorme y extensa lanza enterrada en mí, y al instante mis entrañas estallan y yo lo externo con un grito sintiéndome la persona más liviana de toda la tierra.

Nuevamente se sale pero de manera brusca para tomarme por el cabello y me hace arrodillarme arqueando mi espalda para toparme en su cuerpo.

—¡Nunca más lo vuelvas a hacer, humana estúpida! — _¿Qué fue lo que hice?_ —. Tu existencia es para darme placer, nunca será al contrario.

He explotado antes que él y eso lo ha enfurecido, temo por mi vida pero el cansancio no me deja pensar nada más.

—Chúpame y haz que me corra con tu boca — _¿Qué me pide qué?_ No entiendo nada de lo que me dice _¿Qué quiere que le chupe? ¿Otra vez lo mismo? ¿Es eso?_

Suelta mi cabello y me tira sobre la cama mientras él se va acostando dejándome ver por primera vez aquella lanza profana con la cual me perfora mi interior cada vez que lo ha necesitado, una lanza tan larga, gruesa y perfecta que hace que el corazón se me acelere y mi garganta se quede seca ante tal visión, me da a entender por qué es un dios, por qué gobierna a todos los hombres y mujeres demonios, porque con esa fuerza descomunal es capaz de someter ante el más grande de los hombres y con esa lanza experimentada y poderosa subyuga a cualquier mujer envolviéndola en un hechizo de lujuria y placer por la cual venderíamos nuestra alma.

Me agarra del mentón levantándome y quitándome de la vista aquel panorama cegador.

—Introduce mi polla en tu boca, succiónala, lámela, chúpala y haz que mi orgasmo sea tan intenso que puedas tener el honor de tragarte mi semen al momento en que estalle en tu garganta.

Mi corazón se acelera, ha dicho cada palabra que desde tengo uso de razón me prohibieron siquiera pensar. Trago con dificultad, lo que me está pidiendo es solo la degradación de la mujer ante un hombre, que generalmente lo hacen cuando necesitan dinero, porque el alma podrida de los hombres y los deseos más bajos e instintivos lo ciegan, pero ¿Cómo, una mujer que cree en Hiruko y en sus enseñanzas, podría hacer eso?

—Si no lo haces, degollaré al kitsune frente a ti.

—¡NO! ¡Por favor!

—No lo repetiré otra vez.

Junto mis manos en forma de oración apretándolas con fuerza, cierro mis ojos y le pido a Hiruko que me perdone, pero no podría dejar morir a alguien más frente a mí si en mis manos, o en este caso en mi boca, está el poder para poderlo salvar.

Me arrodillo frente a su magnánimo cuerpo acostado boca arriba y en espera de mi ejecución.

—Súbete a mi pecho y arrodíllate boca abajo, y cómeme humana.

De esa manera una posición tan vergonzosa como nunca antes he pensado podría darse, mi intimidad estará tan cerca de su cara que podrá olerme y verme a la perfección, y recuerdo al pequeño zorro cojeando y lleno de sangre sobre su rostro por el impacto contra la dura estructura que no está hecha de ramas y lodo como nuestras humildes casas, sino de algo más fuerte e impenetrable, quizás diamante o algo más poderoso y demoníaco como él, no puedo dejar que ese pobre niño sufra por mí.

Me abro de piernas en su pecho acostándome boca abajo dejando a plena vista de él mi pobre intimidad, mi cara la siento arder como nunca antes, la vergüenza sobre mi extinta familia será proscrita hasta el final de los tiempos, pero sobre mi cabeza no recaerá la muerte de alguien más.

Agarro todo el aire que puedo e introduzco aquella dura lanza en mi boca, es una sensación extraña, su piel es suave y siento como las venas sobresalen, pero está tan dura como si estuviera lamiendo una roca.

—Utiliza tus manos y frótame de arriba abajo.

Lo saco de mi boca y hago lo que él me pide, y como si estuviese exprimiendo alguna clase de fruta lo empiezo a frotar al lado contrario de lo que haría normalmente, de la base lo agarro con una mano la quito mientras la otra se sobrepone hasta llegar a la punta, una y otra vez y él se remueve bajo mi cuerpo. Mi intimidad se siente algo extraña, como si pudiera vibrar y moverse ella sola, además que se moja sin explicarme cómo puede ser eso posible.

—Ahora chúpalo.

Obedezco sin tener otra salida. Está más salado y mojado que antes, pero su olor es como un dulce y embriagante licor, de ese del cual uno sabe que está mal pero no puede dejar de ingerir. Lo chupo con más fuerza que la vez anterior, lo meto todo adentro de mi boca y de pronto voy sintiendo como él se pega a mi intimidad. Su lengua choca contra mí, me lame de arriba abajo, me siento avergonzada pero no puedo dejar de ejercer mi acción, chupo con vehemencia olvidándome de todos los prejuicios y creencias, lamo con tanta intensidad que inclusive mi intimidad me duele, me arde y voy sintiendo nuevamente la necesidad de explotar en mil pedazos, así que acelero mi paso y voy intercalando mis manos y mi boca, su enorme lanza se ensancha más y con un enorme gruñido algo sale estallando en mi garganta, es salado, espeso y con un sabor tan fuerte que me hace toser.

Me agarra de las caderas y me acuesta boca arriba elevando mis piernas e introduciéndose en mí sin decir nada. Me bombea, me acribilla y solo puedo gemir ante su grandeza.

La oscuridad de la noche va desapareciendo mientras que los rayos de nuestro Astro Príncipe creado por nuestro gran Nikkou va entrando en los aposentos, no me ha dado un respiro toda la noche y cuando los gallos empiezan a emitir su canto se levanta de la cama dejándome desvalida.

¿Cuánto más podré soportar? El cansancio es tan grande que ni siquiera puedo llorar, solo voy sintiendo como mis ojos se van cerrando para caer completamente entregada a los brazos de un sueño profundo en donde Souta, mi pequeño hermano y yo, vivimos felices y corriendo junto a mi madre y al abuelo.


	4. Decisión y odio

La verdad es que estoy sorprendida por la reacción que han tenido con este fic, nunca pensé que les gustaría tanto. Cuando decidí crear uno nuevo, me dije que no quería uno romántico sino muy al contrario despiadado y sádico muy diferente al oscuro secreto, en donde les quiero aclarar, ella no es una sacerdotisa, no es alguien especial, es solo una humana más, el por qué le gusta tanto su sangre lo descubrirán casi al final (espero).

Todavía conservo la idea que no será muy largo, será un fic bastante corto (en relación a lo que siempre hago), solo que espero tenga muchas emociones y les continúe gustando, porque hay unas partes que son muy crueles o tristes.

Este capítulo me quedó algo largo, pero no lo pude evitar, pensé que me quedaría algo corto pero fue al contrario. Así que disfruten.

Gracias **Katheryne Natsumi, GIZETLEO, hekate ama, bedolla lau, DamaNegra90, mimato bombon kou, NoryBCh91, PamConstantine, Marlene Vasquez, NekoLukaMegurine, Kagome de Taisho, skuro tabis, rossmysess, Raquel Taisho, Gabizitta, Blacklady Hyuuga, rossmery-chan, andreinasophia garcia, Titita** **,** **IIS95, Luna** **,** **Faby Sama, Veros** y también a las 4 " **guest** " que no dejaron su nombre.

Y gracias Faby Sama por dejarme tu ración en cada capítulo ¡Tan linda!

Espero no aburrirlas siempre con lo mismo. Y sin más allí les dejo. El Oscuro Secreto también tendrá actualización (por si a alguna le interesa jejeje)

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para deleitar a quienes me leen y satisfacer mis perversiones.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4  
** **Decisión y odio.**

—Kagome, despierta por favor —escucho como Shippo con su tierna y dulce voz me llama.

Abro mis ojos sin mover mi cuerpo, no puedo resistir más y rompo en llanto ante mi impotencia.

—No llores por favor Kagome —me suplica con voz cortada, quitando como puede sus propias lágrimas para luego limpiar las mías.

 _No... No puedo más Shippo,_ intento decirle al momento que con su ayuda me siento sobre la cómoda cama hecha de espinas y enredaderas de mi sufrimiento, pero me detengo al ver como por su frente, atravesando su cabeza, tiene vendas y un punto lleno de sangre tapando la herida. Me dan más ganas de llorar, el pobre ha sido lastimado por mi culpa, pero lo bueno es que todavía sigue con vida. Lo abrazo estrujándolo con cuidado en mi pecho, mi cuerpo solo está siendo tapado por la tela blanca con la que me envuelvo para dormir.

—Estás vivo Shippo, estás vivo —digo en un suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias a ti Kagome. El Amo Sesshoumaru estuvo a punto de matarme con su veneno del cual no hubiera podido sobrevivir —el pequeño se retira de mi muestra de afección explicándome que las garras de la mano derecha de Sesshoumaru están infectadas por veneno que lo saca a voluntad, ha podido extinguir aldeas, bosques, ríos enteros solo con ese poder.

Me pone frente a mí un plato de frutas con carne cocida de jabalí, mi estómago gruñe con sentimientos mezclados, por una parte me exige que lo pruebe porque duele ante la falta de alimentos durante más de un día, pero por otro lado me amenaza con regresarlo si llego a tragar algo.

—Tú eres mi responsabilidad Kagome —gime el pequeño zorro viendo la comida—. El Amo Sesshoumaru dijo, a través de la Señora Toran, que por cada comida que no ingieras, uno de mis hermanos o mi madre será castigado con 25 latigazos, y si llegas a morir de hombre, lo pagaré con mi vida.

—¡No! —intento protestar llevando mi mano a la boca, callando mis reclamos para ahogarme en ellos _¿Por qué es tan despiadado? ¿Por qué me pone un peso tan grande?_

—Y si intentas escapar y no lo logras, además de mi familia y yo, también los lobos que están custodiándote sufrirán las mismas consecuencias, si tienes éxito, ese mismo día el Amo adornará la puerta de sus aposentos con sus cabezas.

Me quedo muda ante la excesiva crueldad ¿Así es como consigue la lealtad de sus hombres? ¿Amenazándolos? ¿Mancillando y violando la voluntad de cada persona o demonio que se para frente a él?

Me limpio las lágrimas y me levanto dejando la tela blanca sobre la cama, camino desnuda hasta llegar a la puerta doble que lleva al exterior. Abro de par en par la ventana viendo como el hermoso crepúsculo se posa en el horizonte, una tibia brisa me golpea indicándome que el otoño está a punto de terminar. Respiro ese delicioso aroma de hojas que se van tornando de verdes a secas, y siento como mi cobardía y displicencia se van tornando en valentía, una que el gran Nikkou debe de estar enviándome para poder sobrevivir.

Ésta será la última vez que me quejaré por mi destino, y si con mi cuerpo puedo salvar la vida de los mismos demonios que me capturaron y que torturaron a mi familia, lo haré, porque esas han sido las enseñanzas de nuestra sacerdotisa Tsubaki, porque en algún momento, después de tanto sufrimiento, llegaré a ese portal de rosas y camino angosto que el mismo Nikkou me abrirá para encontrarme con mi familia.

—No te preocupes Shippo —le aseguro sonriendo mientras la Estrella Princesa está a punto de esconderse para darle pase al Astro Príncipe que pronto alumbrará los cielos con sus rayos naranja—, ni los hombres lobos, ni tu familia, ni tú, sufrirán por mi culpa.

El pequeño me sonríe saltando sobre sus patas acercándose a mí, sin ninguna pizca de sonrojo ante mi cuerpo impuro que está lleno de moretones y mordidas, porque su inocente mente no le permite verme con otros ojos que no sean de agradecimiento.

—¡Kagome! Casi se me olvida —dice regresándose a una especie de silla, muy diferente a la de bambúes y ramas de nuestros hogares, pero con la misma forma, solo que quizás del mismo material que la cama, porque es bastante cómoda—. El Amo Sesshoumaru te envía un nuevo kimono, uno más adecuado para ti.

Con dificultad por su corta estatura me enseña un kimono de impecable blanco que inclusive daña mi vista por verlo de frente, con flores en color morado justo como las rayas del rostro del dios Demonio, una túnica de seda, una tela tan especial que solo princesas o las mujeres de los feudales pueden portar.

—¿T-te dijo a-algo? —pregunto con mi corazón acelerado.

—¿Algo de qué Kagome? —la inocencia en su pregunta me hace pedirle disculpas cuando le doy un beso en la cabeza y niego de un lado a otro.

—Nada, olvídalo y gracias Shippo —no sé qué estoy esperando ¿El dulce recado del dios Demonio diciéndome que me lo envía porque se está enamorando de mí? ¿O que es una disculpa por tratarme como una mujer sin pudor?

El solo pensar en eso, hacen que sus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza como el eco en una cueva: _Eres solo una herramienta que siempre utilizaré para satisfacer mi placer_.

Está a punto de amanecer y Shippo me indica que debo de ir a los cuartos de baños termales, esos están al aire libre pero fuertemente custodiados, ya que solo las concubinas del dios Demonio pueden entrar, y por el momento, a pesar que siempre se bañan en manada, ha ordenado que esté yo sola.

Camino por los pasillos, en donde sé por Shippo, que están los aposentos de cada concubina, a algunas las reconozco del día anterior cuando tomó virtud, eran las que estaban en la cama con él, otras es la primera vez que las veo, pero por las miradas asesinas que me brindan saben a la perfección quien soy: la humana inmunda. A pesar que mi corazón está retumbando como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, sonrío con orgullo para que no puedan ver lo destrozada que estoy, porque mi estado de ánimo solo me corresponde a mí y porque quiero que estén seguras que no les temo, si buscan pelea se las daré, a pesar que no pueda contra sus poderes.

De ahora en adelante ya no serán Karan y Shunran quienes se encargarán de asearme, sino otras mujeres que se presentan ante mí, una quizás de mi edad llamada Enju, cabello rojo con ojos del mismo color, la otra una más pequeña quizás de la edad de mi hermano Souta llamada Kanna, de cabello plateado y ojos grises, tal pareciera que ninguna de las dos tiene sentimientos, porque en sus ojos solo se refleja un enorme vacío.

Al intentar hacer alguna clase de plática ninguna me responde, solo me asean lavándome con algo que huele a flores y es bastante relajante, les pregunto que es, pero sigo sin obtener respuesta. Quizás sea lo mejor, recibir constantemente las terribles y asesinas miradas de Karan y Shunran es peor que el silencio de ellas dos.

Todos los días siguen siendo iguales, mi cuerpo es el río de porquería en donde el dios Demonio me toma cuando quiere y cuántas veces lo desee.

—¿Milord? —lo llamó atrayendo la atención del gran dios.

Sentado en su gran trono como el dios magnánimo que era, observó a su general que estaba arrodillado. Algo dentro de él se había estado agitando desde tiempo atrás, no estaba tranquilo ni día ni noche, había dejado de follar a sus concubinas que empezaban a murmurar todo tipo de estupideces, ni siquiera había matado o se había ido de caza, la sed de sangre se agitaba en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

El dios demonio gruñó viendo los ojos de color rojo de Takemaru, él sabía que tenía que continuar.

—Las mujeres están listas.

—¿Y los aldeanos?

—Los incineramos —aseguró con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción recordando la barbarie de sus acciones—. Prácticamente eran viejos, no servían para nada, algunos jóvenes e infantes los degollamos para obtener su sangre para nuestras armas.

Todos los demonios odiaban a los humanos, pero sobre todo, el dios Demonio, deseaba su extinción. Nunca mostraba piedad ante las estúpidas y chillantes súplicas de débiles, holgazanes y vividores de esa raza inferior, que no hacían más que orar para que todo se solucionara como por arte de magia, por eso no tomaba prisioneros, todos eran sacrificios que satisfacían las necesidades que tuviera cada demonio del castillo, desde el hambre hasta el sexo sin consentimiento.

—¿Cuántos sacrificios? —preguntó finalmente interesándose en la plática.

—25 —el dios volvió a gruñir, 25 mujeres vírgenes dispuestas para él, pero por una extraña razón que no terminaba de entender, nada de eso le atraía—. Hay una en especial que podrá interesarte Lord Sesshoumaru.

El dios Demonio levantó su ceja queriendo indagar el porqué de su aseveración, ninguna mujer humana era digna de su especial atención, excepto tal vez una. Takemaru no bajó su vista como todos los demás sirvientes solían hacerlo, al contrario la levantó sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

—Al parecer es una princesa, una mujer de alto rango, de piel suave y blanca como la leche, cabello negro como la noche, huele a rosas y a esas estupideces que los humanos utilizan.

—¿Edad?

—13, pero ya está lista para el matrimonio.

—O para su perdición —aseveró—. Tráelas, pero antes que vistan a esa _princesa_ con el kimono especial —Takemaru dio un golpe en su pecho con su mano derecha en señal de obediencia y se levantó.

—Jaken —llamó el dios Demonio a su fiel sirviente que estaba parado a un costado de él.

—¿Sí amo?

Apareció el demonio más fiel y a quien llevaba conociendo durante toda su existencia desde el momento en que abrió sus ojos por primera vez. No era más que un simple sirviente, un demonio de baja estatura bastante inútil, que de no ser por el báculo de dos cabezas que él mismo dios le obsequió hace cientos de años atrás, lo habría matado inclusive el demonio más débil de las filas, pero se había ganado el respeto de todos, especialmente porque sabían que era la mano derecha del dios Demonio, aunque él nunca lo hubiese aceptado.

Su voz era carrasposa, su boca era un pico largo y puntiagudo que en ocasiones al dios Demonio le gustaría amarrarlo, su piel verde era como la de los demonios sapos, vestido con una túnica café y un sombrero negro amarrado por toda su calva cabeza.

—Prepáralas a todas.

—¿Y a la humana?

Esa era la pregunta que se estaba haciendo desde antes que el pequeño demonio se la hiciera, con solo imaginarla su polla se endureció bajo su vestimenta ¿Por qué ella le provocaba esos sentimientos? Era como una opresión que sentía desde lo más profundo de su pecho, algo que solo en una ocasión sintió y que se juró que nunca en su vida se pondría nuevamente en esa posición.

—Que Kanna y Enyu se encarguen de su aseo —le exigió con voz ronca y profunda.

—Como usted ordene Amo Sesshoumaru —le hizo una reverencia pero antes de retirarse le indicó una última orden.

—Que la vistan con el kimono de seda transparente y flores moradas.

El resto de soldados salieron del inmenso salón que podía albergar casi a 500 demonios de diferentes tamaños. Era amplio, sombrío y oscuro, y hasta cierto punto igual de helado que la sangre que recorría sus venas.

Estaba a punto de amanecer, los rayos del sol empezaban a teñir el cielo de un color rojizo, la masacre de la noche anterior revestiría los ríos y lagos, las montañas del Este cobraban vida. Los imbéciles humanos creían en un dios a quien le brindaban su fidelidad, alguien llamado «Nikkou», más no sabían que solo era una leyenda creada por sus mismos antepasados para conservar el orden y que los más privilegiados pudiesen aprovecharse de las ofrendas que daban. Ninguno de los demonios creía en algo que no podían ver y/o tocar.

Sesshoumaru había sido el dios Demonio durante el último medio siglo, el dios de la guerra y la destrucción. Su alma y la de sus demonios se mantenían vivas y con fuerza gracias a la sangre de los inmundos humanos, fue el castigo que el padre de su padre les impuso y el cual debían de purgar hasta el día de su muerte, era por eso que no podían vivir sin ellos. Pero hacía un par de cientos años atrás descubrieron que la sangre de las mujeres vírgenes les incrementaban sus poderes y longevidad, mientras que la del resto en general, les daban vida a sus armas volviéndolas insaciables en su sed de sangre.

Ningún estúpido dios de leyenda los podría preparar o salvar, porque ya faltaba poco para ver arder el mundo como todos esos imbéciles lo conocían, la era de los humanos estaba a punto de terminar porque la de los demonios comenzaría dentro de pocas lunas.

Sus concubinas con poca ropa tapando sus senos y su sexo desfilaron ante él, 10 que satisfacían sus más retorcidas perversiones, en ocasiones las había tomado a todas en una sola noche, en otras inclusive se había trasformado en el demonio que temían y las había violado hasta que perdían el sentido o la vida, teniendo que reemplazar a más de alguna.

Toran encabezaba su harem, la más antigua a la que todas le tenían respeto ¿Por qué la había conservado tanto tiempo? Porque nunca se opuso ante él, porque era buena en la cama, no se cansaba y estaba dispuesta a cualquier hora, era práctica, pero se empezaba a cansar de su prepotencia, no era su mujer oficial, era una simple concubina que tomaba cuando más le placía.

—Amo Sesshoumaru —se arrodillaron ante él en forma de V invertida y en la punta la cabecilla de ellas—. Será un placer estar nuevamente a su disposición —exclamó con firmeza especialmente al ver que la humana no se encontraba allí.

Él hizo un gesto casi imperceptible con su cabeza, con el cual le indicó a Toran que ella y las demás podían levantarse y así lo hicieron. Caminaron hasta llegar al altar en donde estaba su trono, subieron los 15 escalones y se dispersaron alrededor de él para complacer su vista.

Dos se fueron a su espalda quitando su Haori para dejarlo parcialmente expuesto. Otras 4 se arrodillaron desnudándole los pies para lamerlos. Toran desnudó a cada una para entregárselas, como ya estaba acostumbrada. Sus 2 hermanas se adelantaron a lamer los pechos desnudos del dios Demonio. Las demás hicieron una media luna exponiéndose ante él, sin pudor, sin ninguna vergüenza por lucir sus cuerpos desnudos y excitados, porque a pesar de lo que pudieran decir, el hecho de estar frente a él, las calentaba.

Toran deshizo el nudo de la hakama de su Amo mientras él abrió más sus piernas para que ella pudiera hincarse ante él sin estorbarles a sus hermanas. Tomó la polla de su Amo y la empezó a succionar. Una y otra vez, pero él no sentía nada, o tal vez subconscientemente no quería nada con ella.

La humana apareció ante él, Kanna y Enyu iban detrás de ella custodiándola mientras que Jaken portando su báculo de dos cabezas, caminaba adelante.

Toran inclusive sintió como topó en su garganta al momento en que él se excitó al ver a esa despreciable e inmunda humana, un odio intenso recorrió todo su ser, inclusive disminuyó la fuerza de su boca. El dios Demonio enfurecido por su acción tomó la quijada de la más vieja de su harem levantándola para que lo pudiera ver.

—Si vuelves a hacer algo así, será el último día que conservarás tu cabeza Toran.

—S-Sí... A-amo... D-discúlpeme —dijo asintiendo mientras que al mismo tiempo sintió como un intenso frío recorrió su cuerpo ante la amenaza del Amo, porque sabía que era capaz de cumplirlo.

Regresó a su tarea de lamerlo e introducirlo en su boca, pero con cada paso que la humana daba él se excitaba más viendo su cuerpo desnudo a través de la tela transparente. Agarró la cabeza de Toran y hundió su polla por completo en ella, al punto que la mujer demonio derramó unas lágrimas ante la presión, el oxígeno se escapaba de su boca, de su garganta, de su nariz, el sexo del dios Demonio tocaba lo más profundo intentando ahogarla.

—Si sacas mi polla Toran, no serás capaz de ver un nuevo amanecer —sentenció.

Ella inspiró todo el aire que pudo a través de su nariz reteniendo la advertencia que su estómago le producía por medio de las arcadas.

La humana caminaba con la cabeza alzada subiendo los grandes escalones de su trono, sus ojos cafés enfocados en los de él y por lo que él podía observar, sin ninguna pizca de temor. Enfurecido ante la acción, agarró a Toran de su larga cabellera celeste y la tiró a un lado, casi a los pies del último sacrificio del Amo que ahora era una de ellas también. Tosió tapándose la boca intentando retener sus reacciones, pero era imposible contener el odio que reflejaba a través de sus rabiosos ojos.

—Toran —dijo él llamando la atención de la peli celeste, quien como pudo se levantó para arrodillarse ante él esperando por su orden—. Solo quiero a la humana —ella agachó su cabeza en señal de aceptación ordenándoles a las demás que se separarán de él.

Rodeó a la humana de cabellos largos y negros intentando quitarle el kimono, pero él la detuvo con una señal de su mano izquierda.

—Déjala vestida —pensó extasiado viéndole las curvas que gracias a él se le estaban haciendo, sus caderas se habían ensanchado e inclusive sus pechos habían crecido. Las pepitas rosadas estaban erguidas a través de la tela transparente en señal de la excitación que ella también sentía, inclusive él estaba escuchando como la respiración se le comenzaba a hacer más rápida cada vez.

Toran agachó nuevamente la cabeza quedándose atrás de la nueva concubina, porque aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, la humana, ahora, era parte del harem de su Amo.

—Súbete —le ordenó a la humana sin despegarle un ojo de sus senos y su vientre semi desnudo, el olor de los jugos que le recorrían la entrepierna inclusive hizo que su polla saltara al recordar el dulce néctar que había probado en más de una ocasión.

Caminó con elegancia y sin temor, subiéndose por sus piernas para luego sentarse a horcajadas sobre él encajándose aquella gruesa carne en su interior. Gimió y torció el rostro al sentir como él se abría paso, pero estaba tan húmeda que el dolor desapareció más rápido que un rayo dispersándose en el inmenso cielo.

El gran Lord del Este intentó retener el gruñido de placer que ella le provocó, era cálida, tan suave y dulce que era más embriagante que el mejor sake de cualquier región, ni siquiera el licor de los dioses demonios era tan exquisito como esa mujer de cabellos negros.

Se movió de arriba abajo mientras las demás la observaban enfurecidas porque ella fuese la única afortunada de probar aquel duro roble que la perforaba. Ella aparentaba tener la mirada perdida como si no estuviese sintiendo ninguna excitación, pero lo cierto era que inclusive mojaba el vientre del dios Demonio con los jugos que salían de su interior.

—Ya no tienes miedo —le dijo él disimulando lo quebradiza de su voz, porque él nunca demostraría debilidad ante nadie. Ella lo observó con aquellos ojos cafés llenos de furia y rencor.

—Tengo miedo todo el tiempo —le aseguró con voz firme sin dejarse de mover, sus senos que estaban más grandes que antes con aquellas perlas rosadas totalmente erectas apuntaron la boca del dios que no dejó de atrapar una con sus dientes inclusive mordiendo la tela. Ella gruñó ante el dolor e inconscientemente se detuvo apretando la dura polla de él.

—Eres insolente y rebelde, tienes una boca demasiado grande para ser mujer y sobre todo para ser una despreciable humana.

—Pero estás volviéndote adictivo a este despreciable cuerpo —le susurró acercándose al oído para morderle el lóbulo y luego pasar su lengua dibujando con ella toda la figura de la oreja—, Se-sshou-maru —dijo suavemente gimiendo.

Sin darse cuenta cómo, un chorro de su espesa sustancia salió sin que él lo pudiese detener inundando el interior de la insolente mujer, porque con aquellas palabras el cuerpo entero de aquel ser endemoniado había vibrado tanto que alcanzaba el orgasmo corriéndose en su interior, era una fortuna que la luna llena no aparecería hasta la siguiente noche, porque de lo contrario eso hubiese sido demasiado peligroso.

La tomó fuertemente de la barbilla mientras ella le sonreía satisfecha por el resultado. La abofeteó tan fuerte que inclusive salió disparada de sus piernas cayendo a los pies de las demás concubinas que estaban sorprendidas por aquel arrebato del Amo.

Se levantó imponiendo su escultural cuerpo y estatura ante todas, lo que provocó que todas derramaran saliva ante la vista tan perfecta que él les proporcionaba, necesitaban lamerlo, chuparlo y que las follara hasta que perdieran el sentido, porque había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que tomaba a alguna de ellas. Todas estaban tan mojadas y extasiadas contemplando la dureza de su amante, que ignoraron por completo que la humana sonreía tirada en el suelo, mientras que de su entrepierna salía la sustancia blanca de él.

—Si vuelves a decir algo así humana, te cortaré el maldito cuello —le dijo enfurecido agarrándola por la larga cabellera, la mujer sintió que en cualquier momento toda ésta quedaría en las garras del demonio por la presión que le ejercía, y aunque temblaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, sonrió.

—¿Por qué no lo haces de una maldita vez, inmundo ser despreciable? —expresó con odio casi escupiendo sus palabras como una serpiente venenosa, porque ¿Qué más podía perder? Su virtud se había esfumado días atrás cuando en contra de su voluntad la había despojado de ella, las amenazas de muerte iban y venían constantemente, no podía ni siquiera disponer de su vida para entregársela al dios en quien creía, ya que eso afectaría a terceras personas, la incertidumbre la estaba consumiendo, lo mejor era que él se aburriera de ella y la matara.

Enfurecido y casi ciego de la rabia, porque nunca en su vida alguien le había hablado así y quedaba con vida, agarró el pequeño cuello de la mujer quien cerró los ojos apretando cada facción de su rostro al sentir el dolor y el escaso oxígeno que pasaba por la garganta que se le cerraba ante la presión, pero sin decir nada y sin ni siquiera llorar, parecía aceptar la decisión.

La levantó hasta que ella se puso sobre las plantas de sus pies y la hizo girar para que su espalda quedara frente a él, le levantó una de las delicadas piernas y se agachó para penetrarla con fuerza lo que hizo que ella gritara ante el dolor causado.

Le clavó los dientes en los hombros succionando aquella sangre que tan embobado lo tenía, la perforaba con su dura polla que inclusive estaba más gruesa que antes de correrse, una y otra vez entrando en el interior de la mujer que dejaba caer los jugos hasta el suelo y deteniendo su movimiento se acercó al oído de ella para susurrarle la última amenaza.

—¿Ves a tus nuevas sirvientas? —le dijo agarrándole la cabeza para volteársela hasta que pudiese observar a Enyu y a Kanna que estaban debajo de los altos escalones observando al vacío.

Ella no dijo nada intentando contener los gemidos de placer que estaban por escapársele de la boca, porque aquel demonio sabía cómo hacer para que su cuerpo vibrara y se erizase por la lujuria que la contagiaba.

—Alguna vez fueron humanas, igual que tú —le confesó sin dejarla de penetrar—. Ahora se han convertido en cadáveres vivientes que solo obedecen a mi voluntad ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué inclusive tu alma me pertenezca?

Ella reaccionó ante esa amenaza que podía ser la peor de todas ¿Ni siquiera podía ser la dueña de su propia alma? ¿No podría reunirse con su familia en el paraíso del gran Nikkou? Negó de un lado intentando pedir piedad de aquel ser frío y desalmado, pero lo único que consiguió al abrir su boca es que salieran sus gemidos como si fuesen una fiera salvaje que había estado siendo contenida durante mucho tiempo en una prisión.

—¡Ahhhhh!

Aunque nadie lo pudo ver, él sonrió de satisfacción ¡Sí, maldita fuera! Estaba enviciado con ella, aunque no era fanático de conservar cerca a los cadáveres que la bruja Urasue hacía en sus experimentos, pero a ella la tendría fuese como fuese.

Bajó una de sus garras por el vientre semidesnudo de ella, quería arrancarle aquel kimono porque nada debía de interponerse entre su sed de sexo ante él y la humana, pero sus soldados estaban a punto de entrar al salón, y no quería que la vieran completamente desnuda, las demás no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero ella, _esa_ humana, solo sería para su deleite. Agarró su clítoris y lo apretó con fuerza retorciéndolo entre sus dedos, torturándola, porque inclusive aquel botón era suyo.

Sintió como el cuerpo de ella empezaba a temblar, señal que estaba a punto de obtener su orgasmo, así que él se apresuró a embestirla con más fuerza para correrse por segunda en vez su interior desatando con furia su intenso y espeso manantial, y al instante se separó de ella evitándole el orgasmo.

En el suelo, agitada, tirada como una cualquiera de alguna taberna de mala muerte, con un dolor intenso en su sexo y en sus entrañas, llevó la mano a su propio botón y a su abertura, tenía que llegar igual que él, fuese como fuese, ya no existía vergüenza en su cuerpo, especialmente en ese momento que estaba cegada por la lujuria.

—Nunca te toques, ese placer es solo mío —le dijo sonriendo maquiavélicamente aplastándole la mano con su pie. Ella entendió a la perfección que ese sería el castigo que obtendría si lo desafiaba.

—Eres un maldito —dijo entre dientes casi en un susurro imperceptible, pero para él, que tenía un oído muy agudo, lo escuchó a la perfección.

Le dio una patada en el costado que hizo que ella se enconchara sosteniéndose aquel punto lastimado, llorando por la frustración de sentirse utilizada, del dolor que le provocaba y de las ganas que reprimiría en lo más profundo por quererlo degollar.

—¡Toran! —elevó su voz sacando del hipnotismo erótico en el que ella se encontraba, le tomó tres parpadeos y sacudir una vez su cabeza en reaccionar, porque ni siquiera ella misma se había dado cuenta que su mano se posaba sobre su vientre desnudo deseando llegar hasta su sexo, pero sabía, como en ese momento se lo estaba diciendo el Amo, que ninguna de ellas se podía dar placer sola, de lo contrario significaría la muerte.

Se arrodilló frente a él tomando aire e intentando normalizar los latidos agitados de su corazón.

—¿S-Sí Amo?

—Levántenla —ordenó mientras regresó a sentarse a su trono.

Toran le hizo una señal a sus hermanas con la cabeza, Shunran y Karan se acercaron tomándola de cada brazo levantándola como él lo ordenaba.

—Tráiganla y empálenla de espaldas hacia mí.

La humana se quiso resistir, pero la pelirroja de cabello corto se acercó a ella tocándola en medio de sus cejas para hechizarla, el cuerpo de la pelinegra dejó de resistirse. Entre las tres la ayudaron a subirse de espaldas al dios Demonio quien la perforó una vez más. El hechizo de Shunran era de lo más efectivo, los humanos podían conservar a la perfección su conciencia; escuchaban, veían, sentían, inclusive hasta podían llorar sin emitir sonido alguno porque su conciencia estaba inclusive más despierta, la diferencia era que perdían por completo la movilidad de su cuerpo.

—¿Estabas a punto de casarte, no es así? —le preguntó lamiendo los orificios de sus propios colmillos volviéndolos a enterrar en el hombro suavemente para que aquella deliciosa sangre golpeara su paladar.

Se excitó más, así que con un movimiento llamó a sus tres mejores perras, Shunran, Karan y Toran se hincaron ante él, lamiendo el sexo de él que empalaba una y otra vez a la humana, inclusive ellas se enviciaron con el dulce néctar que ella desprendía moviendo sus lenguas al unísono, entrelazando unas con las otras haciéndola sentir una lujuria indescriptible.

—¿Tu familia te guardaba para intercambiarte por una vida mejor, no es así?

Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, por supuesto que no había sido así, la tradición indicaba que a cierta edad de madurez del cuerpo todas las mujeres tenían que contraer matrimonio, su abuelo había buscado al hombre ideal y ella se había topado con la fortuna que uno se fijaba en ella, de no haber sido secuestrada, ese otoño que estaba próximo a terminar y el invierno que comenzaría dentro de poco hubiese sido el último que pasaría con su familia, ya que la boda estaba programada para la próxima primavera bajo la lluvia del enorme árbol de Sakura que adornaba la región del norte.

Shunran y Karan subieron por el cuerpo de la humana dibujándolo por completo con sus lenguas, llegaron hasta sus senos y entre sus dientes atraparon sus pezones retorciéndolos ¿Se podía morir de éxtasis? El cuerpo de ella estaba a punto de estallar, pero en ese instante nuevamente él se detenía impidiendo que ella lograra llegar. Las otras dos se separaron dejando de lamerla.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus mejillas de un tono rojo parecido al de sangre y su vergüenza explotó al momento en que vio como 25 mujeres completamente desnudas, llorando, gritando y suplicando entraban al enorme salón custodiadas de cientos de demonios, pero su corazón se perturbó cuando reconoció a la chica que las encabezaba.

Aquella mujer, era la hermana de su futuro esposo.

En ese momento deseó morir y que el cielo se abriera y se la llevase de una vez por todas.


	5. Muerte, rabia y degradación

Lo sé, lo sé, como siempre, no tengo excusas... Soy una mala escritora con todas ustedes que me leen, pero lo siento, mayo no di una en el trabajo, me saturé y encima me enfermé muy feo, ahora estoy saturada también, pero por lo menos tengo un poco más de inspiración.

Para el oscuro secreto, ya casi tengo listo el capítulo 76, me ha costado, lo he hecho tres veces y creo que mi repuesta es inevitable, el final se acerca y tengo que aceptarlo.

En fin, me desvié del tema, pero era algo que quería comunicarles.

Así que gracias chicas por la paciencia, créanme que el capítulo no ha sido nada fácil escribir, ha sido violento y sádico y me contuve, así que ya están advertidas.

Gracias a cada una que me atormenta ejem, digo, que me deja sus lindos rw: **bedolla lau** **,** **stella** **,** **haru10** (mi querida opresora/correctora que me ayuda a que no salgan tantas incoherencias), **NekoLukaMegurine, Hekate ama,** **Marlene Vasquez** **, Guest** (sí, es su cuñada), **mimato bombon kou, Vale, pame 30, Rossmery-chan, CaryDLuna, Faby Sama, Raquel Taisho, rossmysess, Veros, andreinasophia garcia, Luna, skuro tabis, chovitap, miko kaoru-sama, cindy bonilla rivera, Nena Taisho, Linda Oton, Alejandra Mendez y anisidrobalaguer.**

Y para **Anonimo 3** : lo sé, necesito ayuda, pero quien tiene para pagarlo? Pero sobretodo, si voy, luego se me va a morir la inspiración.

Y a la otra **GUEST** , sí, sé que las dejo colgadas, me duele hacerlo, pero la inspiración es demasiado traicionera, y cada uno de mis fics intento dar lo mejor, aunque no se vea… Lo siento por la tardanza.

Y finalmente, ahora sí lo prometido es deuda, como lo puse en la página de Romance Erótico, el capítulo estaría a las 10 pm, y aquí está. Recuerden, viene un poco cruel, lo siento por ello, no es un fic muy romántico que se diga.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para deleitar a quienes me leen y satisfacer mis perversiones.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5  
** **Muerte, rabia y degradación.**

—Piedad...

—Por favor...

—Se lo suplicamos...

Eran las palabras que se escuchaban de las atormentadas mujeres que iban caminando desnudas por el salón principal del castillo del dios Demonio. Entre lanzas, espadas y cuchillos, las arrinconaron justo a la mitad, haciendo un círculo entre ellas dejando a la princesa justo en dirección del despiadado demonio que las comandaba.

—¿Ka-Kago-me? —dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas al reconocer a la futura esposa de su hermano que estaba siendo violada por el demonio de cabellera plateada.

De haber podido, se hubiese llevado las manos a la boca para tapársela ante el asombro que la escena le causaba, pero las cadenas que aprisionaban sus muñecas separadas por un largo tubo metálico se lo impedían.

Kagome, la nueva humana en poder del demonio, lloró sin que nadie lo supiera, aunque por sus pequeños sollozos él se percató cómo estaba quebrándole la voluntad.

La mordió una vez más y su sangre llena de odio y rencor hacia él por la vergüenza de hacerle pasar semejante acción, lo llenaron de una manera que ni él mismo pensó, porque por tercera vez se corrió derramando su espesa leche dentro de ella, la cual ni Toran, Karan o Shunran desperdiciaron al momento en que salía del sexo de la humana.

Sin dejarla llegar, con la frustración y la lujuria quemándole las entrañas la tomó de las caderas para sacarse su enorme sexo, lo que hizo que los sacrificios dispuestos para él bajaran la vista con sus mejillas sonrosadas, porque no era de una mujer decente quedársele viendo a semejante espécimen. Sentó a la humana en el trono con sus piernas abiertas, mientras la prueba de su orgasmo iba recorriendo el interior de los muslos, sin voluntad en el cuerpo, pero con la conciencia más despierta que nunca.

—Vísteme Toran —le ordenó a la peli celeste que se arrodilló tomando su hakama para hacerle nuevamente el nudo y cuando estaba a punto de colocarle su haori, él la detuvo.

Bajó con elegancia e imponencia por los altos escalones, hubiese sido más fácil salir volando o tele transportarse hasta el centro del salón, pero a las mujeres humanas no se les intimidaba con eso, era con aquella presencia tan desgarradora y temible, con la cual les quebrantaba la voluntad.

Todas lo observaron arrodillándose y suplicando en su interior, sin contener sus lágrimas que caían como fuertes cascadas empapando sus mejillas, el imponente demonio con su pecho desnudo caminó frente a ellas mientras que sus soldados se relamían desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo sin alma para poderlas degustar, _ese sí que sería un banquete a disfrutar_ , pensó más del alguno intentando contenerse ante la orden de su Amo.

—P...Por favor... Señor... —suplicó la princesa arrodillándose ante él.

El dios Demonio sonrió ante la dulce e infantil voz de la criatura ¿Cuántos años más ganaría tomando su virginidad? ¿Cuánto podría gozar con ese cuerpo? Volteó a ver a 3 soldados a quien les hizo una pequeña señal con su cabeza. Los 3 se relamieron gustosos con una sonrisa demoníaca ante la orden silenciosa, y con ojos llenos de locura y excitación dos de ellos tomaron a una de las sirvientas de la princesa por cada uno de sus brazos, mientras que el otro la penetró sin piedad.

El grito que dio resonó en todo el castillo, su lengua de fuera, sus ojos casi saltándose de sus órbitas y la sangre recorriendo el interior de sus muslos alebrestó el libido de todos los demás deseando que su turno llegara, mientras que el terror de las mujeres creció en ese instante.

—¡No! ¡Por favor! —gritó desesperada la pequeña princesa humana al escuchar los gritos despavoridos de una de sus sirvientas favoritas—. Se lo suplico... Tenga piedad...

El dios Demonio vio a otros 9 de sus hombres que hicieron exactamente lo mismo que los 3 primeros, tomaron a otras 3 mujeres y las violaron sin piedad. Ella se levantó sobre sus pies descalzos intentando suplicar por la vida de todas.

—Señor... Mi... Mi hermano... Mi hermano es uno de los feudales más poderosos de la región norte... Si usted... Si usted nos tiene piedad... Él... Podrá... —el dios Demonio sonrió indicando que tomaran a otras 5 mujeres, mientras que le daba autorización a otros 9 soldados para que las pudieran violar por su ano.

Empaladas por ambos lados, casi a punto del desmayo, cada una perdía la voluntad siquiera de gritar u oponerse, porque no había palabra, gesto o súplica que pudiera aplacar aquella sed de sangre de los demonios, las demás se abrazaron temblando deseando y rogando al gran Nikkou por no ser las siguientes.

Derrotada por la crueldad, entendiendo a la perfección lo que estaba pasando, la princesa cayó nuevamente sobre sus rodillas sosteniéndose con sus manos que tocaron el gélido suelo que parecía estar hecho de agua congelada como si fuese algún lago después de una intensa tormenta de nieve.

—Veo que lo has entendido ¿No es así? —se arrodilló halándola de su hermosa, suave y esponjosa cabellera para que levantara la cabeza y lo pudiese ver. Ella asintió sin decir palabra alguna, porque había entendido que cada vez que suplicaba él le entregaba a sus sirvientas y demás mujeres a los demonios que estaban inclusive haciendo fila para violarlas por cada agujero de su cuerpo.

Todavía quedaban 15 intactas, sin incluirla a ella.

—Takemaru —dijo con voz tan ronca que hizo que la piel del resto se erizara—. Puedes deleitarte con todas las que gustes, luego mátalas, no quiero a otra humana en mi castillo.

El gran general asintió dándose la media vuelta para rodear a 2 mujeres que le habían llamado la atención.

—¡Resiste todo lo que puedas Kagome! —gritó con dolor la pequeña princesa—. Bankotsu vendrá a rescatarnos, solo ¡Resiste! ¡Resiste! —la garganta se le dañó por elevar tanto la voz, pero consiguió lo que quería, a pesar que el cuerpo de la otra continuaba sin voluntad, Kagome logró escuchar aquella súplica que le traía un destello de luz en su corazón.

El dios Demonio volvió a ver a la humana que estaba sentada en el trono, de alguna manera había logrado esbozar una pequeña sonrisa a la par de sus lágrimas. Se regresó con la pequeña humana que estaba tirada en el suelo rodeándola hasta llegar a su espalda.

Con tremenda furia destrozó el kimono que él mismo le había regalado sin que ella lo supiera, se despojó de su hakama y de una sola estocada la penetró. La pequeña princesa dio un grito de dolor y terror sintiendo que sus entrañas se desgarraban por completo. La sangre empezó a inundar el suelo del gran salón y durante casi mediodía hasta que el sol estuvo en su punto más alto, con su cuerpo destrozado y su vida escapándose de su pequeño cuerpo finalmente, él la dejó.

Tirada, con sus piernas abiertas y sus ojos enrojecidos, la pequeña princesa humana le suplicó en su mente al gran Nikkou que perdonara su pecado y su cuerpo impuro, y que la dejara pasar por aquel angosto portal para llegar al paraíso prometido.

—K...K...Ka...Ka...go...me... —se expresó con sumo dolor tirada en el charco de sangre que aún seguía brotando de sus entrañas completamente destrozadas—. Re...sis...te... —y con esa última palabra ella expiró.

—¡Riiiiiin! —gritó la humana que cayó a los pies del trono del dios Demonio, Shunran cayó desmayada a los pies de sus hermanas completamente exhausta por haber mantenido el hechizo durante más de mediodía sin cesar.

No quería esperar caminar medio salón para llegar hasta ella, así que decidió utilizar su tele transportación para pararse frente a ella totalmente enardecido por las palabras de la inerte princesa. La tomó del cuello elevándola hasta su altura, teniendo cuidado de no quebrarlo, porque todavía quería seguir disfrutando de ella.

—Ma...Mal...dito... —dijo ella cegada por la rabia ante la muerte de quien sería su futura hermana.

—Si ese hombre llega a poner un pie en las tierras del Este, ese mismo día tendrás su cabeza adornando la puerta de tus aposentos.

Ella abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Acabar por completo con cada uno de los hombres mientras tomaba a las mujeres y niñas? Era un ser despiadado, cruel y despreciable.

—Eres mía humana, mía y de nadie más —dijo con voz amenazante acercándosele para poderla taladrar una vez más, pero en un intento de poderse defender ella le escupió la poca saliva que le quedaba la cual le cayó en sus ojos.

—Mi nombre es... Kagome... Maldito demonio inmundo... —dijo con dificultad por la falta de aire.

La soltó de inmediato para darle tal bofetada que la dejó completamente inconsciente, sin saberlo ella había desatado su furia.

Se transformó en el demonio que era, un perro blanco gigante que inclusive tocaba el techo del gran salón, el cual era tres veces más grande que cualquier árbol de todos los bosques de los alrededores.

El dios, dio un grito que rajó las fuertes paredes, los demonios salieron corriendo intentando salvar sus miserables vidas, las mujeres demonios se acercaron unas con las otras escondiéndose detrás del gran trono, varios rayos comenzaron a caer del cielo fulminando a las humanas que todavía estaban vivas y quemando los cuerpos inertes de las otras, el salón se envolvió en llamas y humanas y demonios fueron calcinados sin remedio alguno.

* * *

Nadie se había podido acercar a él, ni durante la noche, ni durante el día, 3 lunas habían caído y finalmente la luna llena llegaba.

Salió de caza, él solo y sin decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a su pequeño y fiel sirviente Jaken que lloraba en cada rincón por la ausencia majestuosa de su Amo.

La humana todavía tenía el rostro morado debido a la fuerte golpiza que el dios Demonio le había propinado, mientras que el pequeño Shippo le relataba cómo las demás humanas habían muerto calcinadas por el aliento del Amo, porque esa era otra de sus características, el fuego que arrojaba de sus fauces del que nadie era capaz de sobrevivir, inclusive algunas concubinas habían perecido en el acto junto a unos soldados.

En el castillo reinaba una nube tóxica de tensión, nadie se atrevía a hacer nada fuera de lugar, alejarse o siquiera tener un pensamiento negativo en contra de su Amo, pero nadie se imaginaba la confabulación que se estaba tejiendo entre 2 demonios que necesitaban su venganza.

Takemaru lamió el sexo de Toran por última vez mientras ella alcanzaba el orgasmo. Extasiada por encontrar finalmente su culminación se acercó al general de cabello rojo lamiendo cada parte de su cuerpo de manera gatuna, a pesar que él la había precedido gracias a su manera de mover su lengua y de chuparlo con la boca, todavía seguía duro y deseoso de aquel cuerpo que tantas fantasías le brindaba.

—Solo una vez Toran —suplicó con voz ronca tomándola por la cintura para guiarla hasta su dura lanza que necesitaba de más.

—Sabes que el Amo notaría a leguas tu olor Takemaru, no podemos arriesgarnos —aseguró sentándose a horcajadas sobre el vientre de él haciéndolo excitarse más.

—Ya solo prefiere a la humana así que no habría problema. Fue una suerte que pudiese protegerte ante su furia.

Ella se bajó del duro y bien formado cuerpo del general de las filas del dios Demonio, completamente ofendida por aquel comentario.

—¡¿Qué más da Toran?! —reclamó volteándose sobre el lecho para poderle ver su completa desnudez—. Si él la prefiere, tal vez pueda liberarlas a ti y a tus hermanas para quedarse solo con ella.

—Sabes cuál es la única forma de salir de este castillo Takemaru, y no es precisamente porque él tenga buenos sentimientos —le gritó molesta saliendo de la cama del gran general recordándole que solo las cenizas de los cuerpos traidores eran los que salían de aquella enorme fortaleza. Tomó sus pertenencias que estaban tiradas en el suelo y se comenzó a vestir—. ¿Sabes cuándo regresará?

—Supongo que cuando la luna llena termine, probablemente dentro de 4 días —aseguró acostándose más cómodamente viendo al techo de sus aposentos. Tomó con delicadeza y sin desesperación su dura polla comenzándose a masturbar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó indignada al verlo.

—Lo que tú no has querido terminar —ella hizo una mueca de insatisfacción y se dio la media vuelta.

—Eres igual que tu Amo —aseguró azotando la puerta que pudo escucharse en varios pasillos.

Enfurecida caminó hasta llegar a los aposentos que compartía durante esos días con sus hermanas. Karan había resultado ilesa al igual que ella de la furia de su Amo tres días atrás, pero Shunran no había corrido con tanta suerte. La hermana de cabellos cortos de fuego la estaba curando con algún menjurje que la vieja Urasue les había dado, era verde y olía mal, pero empezaba a curarle los pedazos de piel cocida a la menor de ellas.

—Takemaru piensa lo mismo, Sesshoumaru no aparecerá hasta que la luna llena termine.

—Pero hermana —la interrumpió Karan—, es demasiado arriesgado, el Amo no es ningún estúpido y...

—¿No has visto cómo quedó Shunran, Karan? ¡Pudo haber muerto! —reclamó la mayor a punto de lágrimas de odio y desesperación.

—Pero no lo hice y mira —le dijo con una sonrisa la menor levantándose del lecho a donde estaba acostada—, ya puedo moverme, las heridas ya no me duelen tanto, al parecer la medicina de la vieja bruja funciona.

Toran se arrodilló instándola a sentarse, con ojos llenos de lágrimas le tomó las manos levantando su propia barbilla para decirle con todo el odio que se anidaba en su pecho lo siguiente:

—Desde que Sesshoumaru nos tomó como sus prisioneras y nuestra aldea de los gatos leopardos fue arrasada por él (por habernos opuesto a su reinado), nos trató de una manera diferente a las demás. Cuando se aburría de ellas simplemente las degollaba, pero a nosotros nos ha dejado en libertad en el castillo, pero desde que _esa mujer_ apareció todo cambió, fue por ella que el Amo perdió el control ante su rebeldía y desprecio, eso es algo que no puedo perdonarle Shunran.

—Pero hermana —le dijo con el cuerpo inclusive temblándole—, Karan tiene razón, el Amo no es ningún tonto, se dará cuenta que todo lo hemos planeado nosotros.

—Ustedes no harán nada —le aseguró levantándose para darle un beso en la frente a su hermana menor—. Si alguien deberá correr con el castigo, esa seré yo.

—¡Toran! —gritaron las dos menores intentándola detener, pero la peli celeste estaba decidida. La mujer humana se las pagaría.

Mi cuerpo todavía duele, Shippo está sorprendido que Sesshoumaru no me hubiese quebrado el cuello, a decir verdad yo también lo estoy, de solo recordar la falta de aire, la desesperación en mi cuerpo empieza a recorrerme nuevamente.

* * *

Estoy sola en mis aposentos y parada frente a la ventana, vestida con una túnica roja, al parecer, es el color que debemos de llevar cuando él está afuera. Según lo que he escuchado de los lobos que todavía custodian mi puerta, Sesshoumaru siempre se va de caza durante las noches de luna llena ¿Irá a otras aldeas a buscar niñas y mujeres? _Maldito demonio despreciable_ , pienso con dolor cayendo al suelo sobre mis piernas, de solo recordar como hizo suya a Rin, mi alma se agita de tal manera que un enorme odio recorre mi ser completo.

La hermana menor de mi prometido, Rin, tan solo tenía 13 años, aunque al parecer Bankotsu estaba a punto de darla en matrimonio a otro feudal, según lo que sé, se conocerían en nuestra boda.

Me arrodillo mirando la intensa luz de la luna, la hermosa Princesa Yukki, la contraparte de nuestro dios Nikkou, aquella que cada noche toma el lugar de nuestro dios para protegernos el alma, es quien me escuchará. Le ruego desde el fondo de mi corazón que se apiade de mí, que él me mate de una sola vez y que Bankotsu solo llore la irremediable pérdida de su pequeña hermana y de su prometida, y que nunca se entere cual fue nuestro destino a las manos del ser más despiadado que he conocido.

Escucho sonidos afuera de mi habitación y me levanto agarrando con fuerza mi kimono, mi cuerpo duele al momento en que ejerzo mi acción, solo puedo abrir hasta la mitad mi ojo derecho que fue donde él me golpeó, nunca antes he tenido miedo por la presencia de él, no como lo estoy sintiendo en estos momentos.

La puerta de la ventana golpea ante una corriente de aire helado que se cuela, me doy vuelta para ver si no hay nadie detrás de mí, pero todo está vacío, mi corazón empieza a galopar como caballo salvaje en la pradera. Escucho otro ruido cerca de la puerta, como si fuese la de un cuerpo estrellándose contra ella, me doy la media vuelta para ver si ésta empieza abrirse pero todo se vuelve en silencio.

De pronto alguien me toma por el cuello separándome los pies del frío suelo, no es él, puedo saberlo porque sus manos son gordas y duras, no largas y suaves como las de él. Siento como una lengua recorre mi cuello lamiéndome.

—¡No! —grito intentando soltarme de aquel agarre, doy de patadas y manotazos, pero no logro llegar hasta la persona que está tomándome de espaldas.

Me dan un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a tal punto que siento como la sangre caliente va recorriendo mi cabellera, me despojan de mi kimono el cual veo como cae en varios pedazos al suelo.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! —suplico y empiezo a escuchar su respiración agitada.

Veo las manos de alguien recogiendo los pedazos de tela, son manos de mujer, blancas y pálidas como casi todas las de las concubinas de Sesshoumaru con garras afiladas que podrían degollarme en un instante.

—¡No! ¡Ginta! ¡Hakaku! ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! —grito desesperada llamando a mis guardianes que deberían de estar custodiando la entrada de mis aposentos, pero no recibo ayuda de nadie.

La tela roja de mi kimono atraviesa mi cabeza tapando mi vista y todo se oscurece a mí alrededor.

—¡No! ¡Auxilio! ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! —exijo pero no obtengo ningún quejido, una orden o una palabra de la otra parte, no sé si son dos demonios, tres o simplemente uno, podría ser nada más una de las concubinas que tanto me odia, pero podrían ser todas comandadas por Toran que es la líder—. ¡Toran! ¡Toran! —grito desesperada pero otro pedazo de tela me cubre la boca ahogando las palabras en mi garganta.

Me suelta tirándome sobre la cama boca abajo y siento como dos manos me agarran mis muñecas y otras dos mis tobillos inmovilizándome por completo, yo me muevo pero la fuerza de los que me están sosteniendo me supera, por lo que supongo que son dos demonios, ningún humano podría tener tanta fuerza.

Siento un enorme peso sobre mis piernas, es alguien grande, gordo, no puede ser ninguna mujer porque todas son delgadas, y con ese pensamiento el enorme y grueso miembro de un demonio me penetra violándome sin cesar.

El sudor del demonio cae sobre mi cuerpo, su miembro entra y sale de mi sexo que daña sin piedad, la tela de mis ojos se empapa con mis lágrimas, obviamente no es Sesshoumaru porque nunca me ha tapado los ojos, al contrario siempre le gusta saber lo que está causando en los demás, puede ser un ser despreciable pero no es un maldito cobarde.

Me entran arcadas, pero si cedo ante ellas podría ahogarme con mi propio vómito, pero las estocadas son cada vez más fuertes así como la respiración del cerdo que me está profanando, que tal pareciera que está a punto de quedarse sin aire por el esfuerzo, me provoca tanto asco que me es imposible contenerme, así que termino accediendo ante lo que mi cuerpo desea.

Escucho susurros a mi alrededor, no puedo distinguir las voces, ni siquiera sé si solo hay hombres o mujeres también, pero de pronto alguien me quita la tela de mi boca y ensucio todo mi lecho con lo que mi estómago está devolviendo, pero sé que es probable que ésta sea mi única oportunidad otra vez.

—¡Sesshoumaru! ¡Auxilio! ¡Sesshoumaru! —grito con todo lo puedo y me vuelven a tapar con la misma tela sucia lo cual ante el olor me provoca más estocadas.

¿Cómo puede seguir violándome ante tal asqueroso acto de mi parte? Porque es más asqueroso que eso, porque los demonios no tienen moral o conciencia alguna que los detenga. Me golpean en la cabeza y con algo que pareciera ser una cuerda me golpean la espalda. El enorme demonio se baja de mi cuerpo pero alguien menos gordo que él se sube continuando con su infamia.

Tomando turnos, probablemente tres o cuatro demonios más me violan sin cesar.

 _Maldito Sesshoumaru,_ pienso rogando porque mi vida se termine, porque ni cuando él me ha tomado en contra de mi voluntad me he sentido tan sucia y asquerosa como me estoy sintiendo en estos momentos.

Sin más no poder y ante mi poca fuerza, me desmayo deseando no volver a abrir los ojos nunca más.

* * *

Todo está oscuro, quizás finalmente el gran Nikkou se ha apiadado de mi alma impura dejándome entrar a sus terrenos.

—Kagome...

Escucho la voz de un hombre.

—¿A-abuelo?

—Duerme —escucho la orden de la voz y cedo ante ella.

* * *

Un terrible olor me hace abrir los ojos y al hacerlo me doy cuenta que estoy acostada en una especie de baño termal, llena de flores verdes y agua roja con un terrible aroma que me dan ganas de vomitar.

—¡Kagome! —escucho un pequeño grito y al verlo puedo distinguir que es Shippo quien está conmigo.

Cuando abro la boca mi garganta duele, intento llevar mis manos ante el dolor intenso que se anida en ella pero no puedo mover mi cuerpo, al parecer solo puedo abrir los ojos.

—No te esfuerces por favor, pronto estarás bien.

Veo como tiene vendado un ojo, además de varias heridas por su pequeño cuerpo y de mis ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas nuevamente ante mi impotencia.

—Duerme Kagome, por favor —me suplica—, pronto estarás bien, solo necesitas un par de días más, pero te aseguro que todo estará bien.

Su voz es suave e inclusive relajante, es un niño bastante fuerte a pesar de las adversidades que se le han presentado. Empiezo a pensar en mi pequeño hermano Souta y con él adentro de mi cabeza, me quedo nuevamente dormida.

* * *

Un intenso y gélido viento me golpea el cuerpo. Me despierto de un solo golpe y sentándome sobre la cama. La tela que me cubre el cuerpo cae en mi regazo dándome cuenta que estoy desnuda, así que la vuelvo a tomar para poderme tapar.

—¿En dónde estoy? —digo en voz alta y puedo escuchar como mi voz que sale de mi boca es completamente normal, no me duele la garganta ni ningún otro lado, así que con sumo cuidado me deslizo para llegar hasta la orilla y poderme levantar.

Me envuelvo con dificultad con la enorme tela blanca de la cama, pongo los pies en el suelo y siento lo gélido de éste, pero una intensa felicidad y alegría me empieza a recorrer ¡Estoy viva y de pie! No me duele nada, al contrario pareciera que he vuelto a nacer.

Recorro por completo el aposento en donde me encuentro, no es el mío o por lo menos el que considero como mi celda personal. La cama es mucho más grande que en la que estaba al igual que el lugar. Hay 5 ventanas pero solo 1 está abierta.

—Así que tú eres la famosa humana —la voz grave de una mujer me pone en alerta.

Cuando me doy la media vuelta buscando el origen, veo que una mujer demonio de orejas puntiagudas, ojos rojos y el cabello oscuro largo sostenido por una coleta con el adorno de una pluma, se encuentra acostada sobre la cama.

—¿Q...Quién es usted? —pregunto con temor.

Ella agita el abanico blanco que porta en su mano derecha estirando sus largas piernas blancas con elegancia, como si fuese una princesa, y de pronto empiezo a sentir como el aire se cuela en el lugar, es como si un terrible huracán estuviese a dos pies cerca de mí, a pesar que solo hay una ventana abierta.

—Pensé que los humanos tenían mejores modales —se burló emitiendo una sonora carcajada.

Su atuendo consiste en un Kimono de color blanco con púrpura carmesí pegado a su cuerpo. Sus ojos rojos comienzan a brillar al bajarse de la cama y rodearme como si fuese una bestia salvaje admirando a su presa.

—¿E...Eres otra de las... Concubinas? —pregunto con temor.

—¿Me confundes con esas demonios que dicen llamarse «Concubinas»?

Ella se burla por mi pregunta rodeándome una y otra vez, me observa como si fuese un pequeño jabalí en la hoguera, mi respiración se acelera.

—No niña —asegura cambiando por completo el tono de su voz por uno de molestia, me coloca el abanico debajo de mi barbilla haciéndome levantar la cabeza en contra de mi voluntad, el cuello me empieza a doler ante mi insistencia de no obedecer—. _Yo_ _soy la concubina del dios Demonio._

Mi cuerpo se contrae, ella es la mujer oficial de Sesshoumaru.


	6. Protección

Sí, es difícil decir que después de casi un año, vengo con una actualización pequeña, me gustaría decir que traigo el final, pero no sé qué me ha pasado que tengo ya los finales hechos, pero ¿cómo llegar a ellos? Es lo que se me ha hecho difícil, por no decir imposible.

Por comentarios como éste, es que sigo escribiendo: «¡IMPACTADA! HA SIDO INCREIBLE, me pusiste la piel de gallina con la intensidad y la fuerza de la narración. PERFECTO, LO COMPRARÍA definitivamente cueste lo que cueste», mi beta reader, mi querida Kim me lo ha dejado en sus notas... qué emoción leer esto. La verdad no hay nada mejor que leer sus comentarios.

He leído cada RW cuando me ha caído en FF, porque me llegan al correo al celular, y con cada uno yo me reía y me emocionaba, este fic definitivamente no es normal, y creo que sí tengo que cambiar el disclaimer del 1er capitulo, no es que sea "un poco fuerte" como bien dijo alguien por allí, "esto es enfermo" jajaja, oigan, que impacto leer eso! O esto: "Necesitas ayuda, eres un psicopata", O como los buenos reclamos: "no tenía intención de leer otro fic tuyo hasta que terminarás el oscuro secreto", "Que pasa con tus historias te tardas una eternidad en seguirlas, empiezas otra y me dejas colgada la de el oscuro secreto de un taisho"

Y es que a nadie le puedo negar lo que dices, la verdad es que hay algunas pocas ocasiones en que escribo que lo hago divino y de repente mi foco se apaga, culpen a mi alrededor por favor n/n

En fin, ahora a los nos truje, gracias a: **anisidrobalaguer** **,** **rossmysess** **,** **Diank Taisho Chiba** **,** **Marlene Vasquez** **,** **NoryBCh91** **,** **MaquiLeggs** **,** **alei91** (jajaja ya somos dos que lo volvimos a leer) **,** **Blacklady Hyuuga** **,** **haru10** **,** **.rivera** **,** **NADESHKO TAISHO** **,** **Katheryne Natsumi** **,** **Stella,** **Faby Sama** **,** **La geme prdida** **,** **lauram1702** **,** **Zakura Naeiguino** **,** **Asia12** **,** **mimato bombon kou** **,** **gatitanegra** **,** **Veros** (al doble) **,** **Andy taisho** **,** **Maria** **,** **,** **Belucace** **,** **Alejandra Mndez,** **Titita Taisho** **,** **Daiisevani** **,** **Nurarihyon Kou Taisho** **,** **Miau,** **sakata-2** **,** **,** **nancyclaudinec** **,** **Odie,** **damalunaely** **,** **KattytoNebel** **,** **Sav21** **y** **Alex.**

Y para aclarar dos dudas de mi geme perdida: primero: Bankotsu todavía no ha aparecido (quien para este caso es hermano de Rin). Segundo: lo confieso, mi primera opción era que Sesshoumaru la salvara de ser violada, sí, pero luego recordé que la vida no siempre es tan dulce y que no todo es bonito... y en definitiva, este fic no lo es.

Así como decía sakata-2, la verdad es que es una historia cruda, pero es que me había aburrido un poco que fuese el "amo bonito", por eso todavía tengo mis sentimientos encontrados para el final de este fic, ¿será cruel o podrá cambiar?

Y gracias especiales a Nurarihyon Kou Taisho que me dejó RW en cada uno de los capítulos y no uno resumido.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para deleitar a quienes me leen y satisfacer mis perversiones.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6  
** **Protección.**

 _En una noche solitaria el dios Demonio salió a la caza, necesitaba una humana para su sacrificio, un alma que lo pudiera mantener vivo por toda la eternidad._

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

La voz profunda y tenebrosa de mi padre me llamó la atención. Tenía dos noches de haber salido de caza, solo, como casi siempre solía hacerlo 400 años atrás, antes de que Takemaru se convirtiera en el general de mis filas.

En el páramo frente a mí todo ardía, un fuego tan intenso que ni siquiera los restos de los humanos que morían calcinados en él se podían distinguir, sus cenizas se las llevaban el viento. El cuerpo de 3 mujeres estaban a mis pies, no existía una humana que pudiera mantener la calma de mi interior, ni satisfacer mi necesidad de sangre y lujuria al mismo tiempo, _ninguna_.

—Es bastante obvio —repliqué dándole la espalda al área que ardía casi a mitad de la noche—. ¿O ya estás tan viejo que empiezas a perder la visión?

Sentí el filo de su espada en mi garganta, pero al mismo tiempo él se percató que la punta de la mía le atravesaría los intestinos antes que pudiera ejecutar su acción.

—La diosa-demonio de los vientos me lo ha dicho, y se escuchan murmullos por todo el Sur provenientes de tus tierras del Este. ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?!

Ni siquiera pude responder, esa pregunta me la he estado haciendo las dos últimas noches.

—Imagino que te hartaron las bestias estúpidas y los intentos de mujeres que tienes bajo tu dominio, de lo contrario no saldrías de tu cueva del Sur para buscarme y hacerme preguntas tan imbéciles como esa.

En un movimiento rápido él se quitó del filo de mi espada, si la punta lo llegase a tocar, solo habría una mujer en cada polo que lo podría salvar, una a quien no ha querido dirigirse durante los últimos 2,000 años: _la mujer con quien me engendró._

—¡Esto no es maldito juego Sesshoumaru! Eres el dios de las tierras del Este, el dios de la guerra y la destrucción a quien sucedí mi poder.

—Te lo arrebaté, viejo decrépito e inútil.

Los ojos amarillos de mi padre se ensombrecieron, su cabello igual de plateado que el mío amarrado en una coleta alta se movió con el compás del viento que nos acarició. Cualquiera podría notar el parecido entre ambos, sus franjas que pasaban por sus mejillas al igual que las mías nos hacían lucir idénticos, aunque (a diferencia) yo heredé dos igual que mi madre, cuando él sólo tiene una.

Inu-No Taisho, el gran demonio que heredó el poder de su padre, el hombre quien gobernó la tierra más de 2,000 años atrás tras arrebatarle la vida a su progenitor y así obtener la fuerza y el poder que tanto ansiaba, también se vio traicionado cuando le despojé de la mitad de su poder para conseguir mi historia como el dios Demonio del Este.

La furia se concentró en su rostro, quizás estaba a punto de perder su forma humana convirtiéndose en un demonio perro así como también yo podía hacerlo, una lucha de poder entre ambos a esta altura lo dejaría en desventaja, podemos ser igual de fuertes, pero yo resistiría una lucha de más de cien lunas.

—¿Por qué te rebajas manteniendo una humana como tu mujer? —empuñó el mango de su espada con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos—. Esa raza inferior solo sirve para alimentarnos una vez y que formen parte de nuestras armas, no para conservarlas en un aposento de tu castillo y que te caliente la cama cada vez que lo desees.

Guardé mi espada con el mismo sigilo con el cual la saqué retirándome del lugar.

—¡Maldita sea Sesshoumaru! —gritó a mi espalda frustrado—. ¡Tienes que deshacerte de esa humana Sesshoumaru! ¡Sesshoumaru!

Eso era lo que me decía una y otra y vez mi cabeza sin parar, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo, era como si ella me hubiese echado una maldición con su dulce sangre, una de la cual ni siquiera un poderoso demonio como yo, podía resistir.

De pronto ese dulce aroma me inundó cada fosa erizando todos los cabellos de mi cuerpo, algo había pasado, lo podía sentir, era como una opresión en el pecho. Ignoré por completo los gritos de mi padre, podía irse por donde había venido, yo tenía una misión que cumplir.

Volé lo más rápido que pude, tele transportándome de pequeños lugares a otros, ¿desesperación? ¿Ese era el sentimiento que oprimía mi pecho? Si ese era, estaba perdiendo la cordura, solo una vez en mi vida la he sentido, tanto tiempo atrás que ni siquiera recuerdo cómo era, era algo como si no pudiese respirar, como si el aire que entraba por mis fosas nasales solo llegara a mi garganta y no pasara de allí, como si mi corazón estuviera a punto de detenerse y luego estallar dentro de mi pecho.

Al llegar a mi castillo, 5 demonios de bajo rango se sorprendieron al verme, uno de ellos salió corriendo, _pobre imbécil_ , pensé, porque mientras estuviese en mi castillo no tendría escapatoria. Antes que pudieran reaccionar las cabezas de 3 de ellos salieron rodando a sus pies mientras sus cuerpos llenos de sangre que salía a borbotones de su cuello los cubría dejando un charco, al otro lo atravesé por las entrañas aprisionándolo contra la pared a su espalda.

—A-Am...Amo...

—¿Quién les ha dado la orden? —el olor se intensificó al igual que los gritos sofocados, ¿todavía no conocen mi poder? ¿Son tan imbéciles que pueden creer que harán algo a mi espalda y no rodarán sus cabezas?

—A-Am...

Me cansé de esperar por su respuesta, inclusive podía oler lo salado de sus lágrimas derramarse por sus rosadas mejillas. Alguien había osado poner las manos sobre la mujer humana que había elegido para calentar mi cama y mi cuerpo, y no era suficiente con maltratarla, sino que también la estaban poseyendo. Corté en dos a la rata inútil mientras dio un grito que cualquiera hubiera podido clasificar como desgarrador.

Derribé la puerta de su habitación partiéndola en dos, allí estaba ella acostada boca abajo con tres demonios forzándola a comerse sus pollas, una por su vagina, otra por su culo y otro por su boca. Habían descargado su semen sobre todo su cuerpo y aún continuaban violentándola corriéndose una y otra vez sobre ella y otros dos estaban masturbándose a cada lado. A esos les corté sus miembros y les hice cortes en sus muslos internos sin tocar puntos vitales, no deseaba que murieran, no todavía.

Al momento en que los otros dos reaccionan al ver a sus compañeros tirados y revolcándose del dolor, se salieron del interior de mi pelinegra dispuestos a irse encima de mí, pobres ratas imbéciles, a uno le arranqué con facilidad una mano, la sangre empezó a salir como río sin cause, al otro le corté una pierna a la altura de su rodilla que cayó por la falta de la misma, el último, le quitó su verga de la boca, corriendo por su vida, desnudo, sin pudor, y antes que pudiera saltar por la ventana lo atravesé con mi espada llena de sangre de sus compañeros a la altura de sus costillas recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su estómago.

—¿Quién les ha dado la orden? —volví a preguntar lleno de ira y rabia, aquel sentimiento que oprimía mi pecho presintiendo que algo estaba pasando a mis espaldas eran ciertas.

En aquel instante solo sentía un intenso calor recorrerme y quemarme cada centímetro de la piel, inclusive mi cuerpo se estaba descontrolando hasta el punto de temblar como un árbol siendo azotado por un huracán, claro, nadie podría moverlo ni quebrarlo, pero definitivamente lo hacían estremecerse.

—No... No puedo... por favor Amo... se lo suplico...

—¿Crees, imbécil bastardo, que esa persona te tendrá más piedad de lo que yo te lo haré? —moví mi espada hasta que, de estar vertical, la hoja se quedó en forma diagonal, sentí como la carne de su interior se iba partiendo e inclusive mi haori se llenaba de su sangre—. ¡¿Quién te dio la orden?!

Mi voz estaba ronca, inclusive me era difícil reconocerme.

—¡Amo Sesshoumaru! —gritó a mi espalda mi pequeño demonio sirviente. No me di la vuelta ni me inmuté ante su presencia, y a pesar de no verlo sabía que estaba con 4 demonios más.

—La... La señora... —dilo maldito, dilo de una buena vez—. ¡Toran! Fue la señora Toran, Amo...

Saqué mi espada de un solo golpe agitándola para remover la sucia sangre de aquella inmunda alimaña. Me quité la parte de arriba de mi kimono para poder envolver a la humana, la tomé entre mis brazos y pasé a un lado a Jaken y los otros 4 demonios quienes se apartaron ante mi presencia, conteniendo los gestos de terror por lo que habían encontrado, sí, podía leer sus mentes al ver sus expresiones, ¿Quién podría haber sido tan estúpido para cometer semejante acto? Era obvio, hasta para el más idiota, que éste sería el resultado.

—Jaken, los quiero vivos a como dé lugar, no importa los recursos que se gasten en ellos, los quiero vivos ¿has entendido?

—S-Sí Amo Sesshoumaru —respondió entre confundido y con temor. Jaken les hizo una señal a los demás demonios con su báculo de dos cabezas y dándoles la espalda me alejé de ellos.

Todo el castillo estaba despierto y alerta, podía sentir la confusión y el terror al mismo tiempo, quienes me veían pasar con la humana en mis brazos bajaban la mirada temiendo que mi furia se desatara en el primero con quien hiciese contacto visual.

Llegué finalmente a los aposentos de la vieja bruja Urasue, quien me miró extrañada al momento de entrar.

—Quiero que la examines Urasue, que hagas lo que tengas que hacer, pero no quiero que muera. Ella será tu prioridad.

—Por supuesto Amo —aseguró con una sonrisa de triunfo abriendo más sus horrendos y saltones ojos.

—No quiero que la conviertas en una marioneta Urasue.

—Pero Amo...

Urasue se tragó sus palabras al momento en que vio como mi rostro cambió, todavía no me podían tentar, tenía el calor y el fuego a flor de piel y una desobediencia, cualquiera lo podría pagar con su vida, inclusive ella.

—Así se hará Amo. Puede dejarla sobre la mesa.

La coloqué con cuidado sobre la mesa que tenía varias hojas y ramas que ocupaba para hacer sus encantos, no me importaba si por cada una de ellas tenía que bajar al infierno para encontrarlas, lo único que deseaba era que la salvara. Los latidos de su corazón iban disminuyendo con cada paso que dábamos, lo sabía porque desde que había probado su sangre los sentía latir en mi cabeza, éstos se habían incrementado con el tiempo a medida tomaba más de su sangre, y a este punto sabía si ella estaba nerviosa o relajada solo con escuchar los latidos de su corazón. ¿Ilógico? Era una jodida locura.

Caminé nuevamente por los pasillos desenvainando mi espada, a la entrada de los aposentos de Toran estaba Takemaru quien se detuvo al verme.

—¿Qué está pasando Lord Sesshoumaru? —preguntó disimulando la mano que abriría la puerta. ¿Seré un imbécil para todos los demás? ¿El tener a la humana les hará pensar que soy un demonio de bajo rango como todos ellos?

Saqué mi látigo de luz de la punta de mis dedos destrozando en varios pedazos la puerta y llevando el marco de ella. Unos pedazos de la estructura cayeron al suelo, las hermanas de Toran que estaban sentada en el suelo se aferraron a su hermana mayor llenas de miedo e incertidumbre, sus ojos opacos resplandecientes por sus lágrimas permanecieron fijas ante mis movimientos, casi sin respirar, _pobres tontas._

—¡NO!

Gritó Toran a todo pulmón horrorizada, ni siquiera pudo actuar, pensar, hablar o siquiera suplicar, al momento en que se dio cuenta que las cabezas de sus dos hermanas yacían a sus pies, mientras que sus cuerpos flácidos cayeron a los lados ante el asombro de su hermana mayor.

—P-Por... ¡¿Por qué?! —osó preguntar a mis espaldas, ni siquiera dignifiqué su comportamiento con una respuesta o una mirada.

—Quiero que esas cabezas adornen la puerta de entrada del aposento de Toran y que 5 guardias la vigilen, que solo tome agua y que le den de comer hierbas y frutos, cualquier privilegio que haya tenido desaparecerá en estos momentos, ¿has entendido Takemaru? —pude escuchar como mi general tragó con dificultad y como su mano derecha que reposaba sobre el mango de su espada regresaba con dificultad a un lado de su cuerpo.

—S-Sí... Se hará como usted ordene Lord Sesshoumaru —respondió primero con indecisión y luego con su fuerte temple que tanto lo caracterizaba, pero antes de salir le dicté mi última orden.

—Y quiero que seas tú quien cuelgue las cabezas de esos gusanos.

* * *

Urasue ha hecho todo lo posible con la humana, su respiración se ha normalizado, pero por algún motivo los latidos de su corazón no lo han hecho, son débiles y me preocupan. Todavía ardiendo en fiebre, las marionetas de la bruja, Kanna y Enyu, le han cambiado los paños de la frente y la han bañado con una sustancia que ofende mi olfato. La humana se queja moviéndose sin fuerza alguna, todavía el semen de esos demonios está en su cuerpo, a pesar que nadie lo pueda ver, yo lo puedo sentir.

Una lágrima recorre su mejilla y me acerco al lecho para quitársela, se vuelve a quejar, su cuerpo está lleno de moretones, como si hubiese ido a la guerra a luchar cuerpo contra cuerpo con varios demonios, cada uno demuestra en donde fue que la tocaron y la lastimaron.

—Kagome —digo por primera vez su nombre, si las dos marionetas de Urasue tuvieran alma se habrían extrañado ante semejante acto, pero son dos rocas que se muevan en contra de su voluntad por la magia desconocida de la vieja, una ventaja para mí.

—¿A-Abuelo? —me ha confundido con su patriarca, necesita descansar.

—Duerme —le ordeno y ella deja de moverse, respirando suavemente y con sus latidos a puntos de extinguirse.

Enyu y Kanna me quitan la ropa desnudándome por completo, me subo al lecho junto a ella y por primera vez en toda mi existencia la abrazo aferrándola a mi cuerpo. Siendo un dios tengo el poder de destruir cuánto yo necesite, conquistar cuánto lo deseo, puedo quitar las vidas en un par de segundos sin piedad o con justicia sin hacerlos sufrir, pero no puedo retener las almas conmigo.

 _Si ella pasa esta noche, sobrevivirá,_ fueron las palabras de la vieja cuando la regresó a mis aposentos.

El kitsune ha sobrevivido de puro milagro, los lobos no han tenido la misma suerte, sin embargo sus hermanos menores quieren venganza así que los he complacido.

En la entrada principal en el gran paraje antes de adentrarse al bosque, obligué a Takemaru que clavara 5 cruces en las cuales los demonios que lastimaron a Kagome han sido colgados. Todos mutilados y sin una parte de su cuerpo, son curados todas las noches para conservarlos con vida al día siguiente, Takemaru les ha cortado sus lenguas para no escuchar sus súplicas, solo su lloriqueo, desde que se pone el sol hasta que vuelve a salir al día de siguiente es lo único que se oye por todo el lugar.

Los hermanos de los lobos los fustigan cada cuánto se les place, sus cuerpos son solo una masa de sangre y de carne desprendiéndose.

Antes del amanecer, la pelinegra se revuelve bajo mis brazos despertándome, sus latidos se incrementan como si su corazón fuese a estallar.

—Kagome... Kagome —repito desesperadamente una y otra vez su nombre, pero ella no responde.

Hay un amanecer rojo y oscuro, las almas de los muertos rondan el firmamento llorando sin cesar, los demonios cazadores de almas los buscan desesperadamente para darles el descanso eterno y ellos se acercan a mi castillo.

Clavo mis dientes en mi muñeca sacando toda la sangre que necesito, succiono todo lo que puedo y se la doy boca a boca a ella. Traga con dificultad casi despreciándola, pero la fuerzo a hacerlo. Su color de piel se va recuperando, su corazón deja de latir violentamente quedándose tranquila. Le lamo el cuello, mi verga se pone dura, le rodeo un pezón con la punta de mi lengua y me pongo más duro. Está completamente inconsciente, así que me contengo. Luego tendré oportunidad de cobrarme con su cuerpo todas las molestias que me ha causado.

Durante los días restantes, Urasue le da unos baños con infusiones de no sé qué ramas y flores, no me importa si fuese de sangre pura, lo que interesa es que los moretones de su cuerpo van desapareciendo y su color se va recuperando. El Kitsune la ha estado cuidado.

Al tercer día la cambio de lugar, su habitación llena de sangre y semen la he dejado como una pequeña prisión para Toran, en donde las cabezas de sus hermanas la velan día y noche.

Al quinto día ella se despierta como si nada hubiese pasado, escondido detrás de la puerta la observo, sigue tan hermosa y deseable como siempre, con aquella ingenuidad reflejada en su rostro que pudiera embrujar a cualquiera, desnuda como una diosa que haría que la cabeza de cualquier hombre rodara a sus pies por la entonación de sus curvas y sus bien formados pechos, finalmente se da cuenta que no está envolviéndose por completo, pero para mi sorpresa no está sola, Kagura está con ella.


	7. Recompensa

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para deleitar a quienes me leen y satisfacer mis perversiones.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7  
** **Recompensa.**

 _¿Qué sucede cuando haces un favor? Deseas obtener una recompensa._

Las punzadas que antes solo sentía en mi estómago provocando continuas arcadas, hoy se ubican un poco más arriba, justo en mi pecho, es como una opresión que no me deja respirar. ¿Qué es lo que estoy esperando?

—¿Su... Su... concubina?

—A las demás puedes llamarles perras, si así lo deseas, ya que se arrastran igual que ellas.

Quita el abanico de mi barbilla y yo puedo bajar libremente la cabeza, volviendo a respirar. De pronto empiezo a recordar, el porque me siento tan débil, tan destruida en mi interior.

—¿Fuiste... tú? —pregunto con dolor y odio cuando las sensaciones, de haber sido el resumidero de aquellos infames que me violaron una y otra vez, vuelven a mi ser.

—¿La que te tomó en contra de tu voluntad? ¡Vamos niña! Sé razonable, soy _una_ demonio no un maldito demonio hombre que sucumbe ante sus instintos más básicos y las salvajes necesidades.

Me duele el estómago, la cabeza, el pecho, aunque no sé en qué lugar se concentra el más básico instinto de vergüenza y venganza.

—Es obvio que no fue una mujer quien me... —el solo pensar en dicha palabra hace que mi garganta se cierre recordando cada una de las sensaciones de ser tomada en contra de mi voluntad, hubiese preferido mil veces haberlo visto, para así recordar su rostro y no su miembro en lo más profundo de mi interior.

—Mi nombre es Kagura, la diosa-demonio de los vientos —asegura con altanería abriendo su abanico para colocárselo en su boca dejando a la vista solo sus hermosos ojos rojos parecidos a una gema preciosa—, una diosa como yo, jamás se atrevería a hacer algo tan repulsivo como darle tanta importancia a una humana como tú.

Quiero reclamar, pero ella me atrapa en un remolino de viento el cual hace girando con su abanico cerrado, llevándome hasta la ventana.

El horror nuevamente me vuelve a invadir comenzando a temblar al saber cómo una vez más mi vida corre peligro, si llegara a caer por la ventana podría caer, aunque no estoy segura si mi muerte sería lo que pudiese contemplar para un futuro o un dolor tan intento que podría pedir mi extinción una vez más por mi propia boca. El remolino me deja justo a la orilla y mis temblorosas piernas me sostienen en el frio suelo junto a mis manos que se aferran a la pared ejecutando la única fuerza que está a punto de extinguirse en mi cuerpo. Kagura se coloca detrás de mí colocando una larga pluma en mi cuello, imagino que no es una corriente, porque su punta está igual o más afilada que cualquier colmillo de un demonio, pudiéndome abrir la garganta fácilmente.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes para que él se vuelva tan loco? —susurra suave, pero ferozmente en mi oído.

¿Cree que yo puedo responderle? Está completamente equivocada si piensa que yo tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta, porque es la que me he venido haciendo desde el primer día en que asesinó a todas las mujeres de mi aldea dejándome con vida.

Escuchamos el grito del pobre demonio mutilado que está en el centro del páramo del castillo. Mis lágrimas salen sin permiso alguno al ver cómo tiene varias heridas en todo su cuerpo desnudo, la sangre va escurriendo por cada extremidad, no tiene una mano y está mutilado de su parte íntima, le falta un ojo y su quijada le cae, imagino que fracturada por alguna terrible golpiza.

—¿Tienes compasión por uno de los demonios que te violaron una y otra vez? —una punzada cae directamente en mi cabeza deteniendo mi llanto.

—¿É...Él... fue...?

—¿Quién te hizo su mujer una y otra vez hasta saciarse al amanecer? Así es.

El demonio es bastante grande, inclusive el doble que Sesshoumaru, es gordo, asqueroso, repulsivo.

Me es imposible suspender la orden que mis entrañas envían a mi cerebro y caigo sobre mis rodillas vomitando lo poco que he ingerido. Kagura se aleja de mí asqueada ordenándole, a gritos, a Enyu que entre para poder limpiar. Al instante en que la pelirroja sin voluntad abre la puerta veo como la cabeza de Karan, la demonio de cabellos cortos y hermana de Toran, adorna la puerta de enfrente.

A base de gritos y arrastrándome hasta llegar a una esquina, me refugio del horror de mi realidad. Kagura se agacha frente a mí colocando una mano sobre sus muslos para detener su quijada, viéndome completamente extrañada.

—Sesshoumaru fue quien te salvó niña —mi corazón una vez más se detiene—. Justo cuando Goran, el demonio a quien has visto, y que cada cierto tiempo está siendo torturado por la misma Toran, estaba por correrse otra vez en tu interior, le cortó una mano y su miembro. Él era uno de los 5 demonios que te tomaron a la fuerza y Toran estaba junto a ellos.

 _Toran... Fue Toran..._

—Nadie sabe exactamente qué sucedió, pero los otros demonios sirvieron para alimentar a los animales, dicen que inclusive fueron cortados en trozos tan pequeños que los insectos más pequeños podían llevárselos en los lomos. Toran fue la única que no recibió ningún castigo físico de Sesshoumaru, pero sus hermanas son una historia diferente, lo que ves allí servirá para advertirle a los demás que no se puede ir en contra de sus órdenes y deseos, las cabezas de sus dos hermanas adornan su puerta, la habitación que está enfrente a la tuya.

Kagura se pasea frente a la ventana con soltura y determinación para luego volverme a ver.

—Toran está confinada a esa habitación, solo puede salir cada cierto tiempo para darle su merecido a Goran. Luego Takemaru la escolta a su pequeña prisión para encerrarla. No puedo negar que Sesshoumaru es un sádico.

Un conjunto de sentimientos se arremolinan en mi interior, claro que odio a Toran porque imagino que ella ha sido quien ha dado la orden, odio al demonio que está siendo torturado a vista de todos, siempre he odiado a Karan y a Shunran, y también a los demonios que ni siquiera conocí, pero ¿era necesaria tanta crueldad? Ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo se siente Toran al perder a sus hermanas y encima de todo estar viendo como cada día su cabeza se va pudriendo llenándose de gusanos.

Kagura acerca uno de sus dedos a mi rostro y con una de sus afiladas garras, toma una lágrima que va recorriendo mi mejilla.

—¿Lloras por ellos? ¿Por los demonios que te hicieron pasar ese dolor? Eres una tonta —asegura levantándose y arreglándose su kimono—. Creo entender el odio que Toran siente por ti.

Lanza la pluma por la ventana y ella se tira al vacío. Corro asustada al ver cómo podría hacerse daño al saltar de esa manera, pero al verla, me doy cuenta que está sentada sobre aquella pluma que se ha hecho gigante.

—Oye —me dice con desprecio—, si fuera tú, intentaría huir lo más lejos que pudiera, aunque eso signifique morir en las garras de Sesshoumaru, pero sería preferible a morir torturada por la horda de demonios que te desprecian.

Al momento en que ella sale, Toran voltea justo a la ventana de mi aposento, está bastante lejos de mi vista, pero puedo distinguir la furia de su rostro, y al momento en que se percata que tiene toda mi atención, saca su espada degollando a Goran, el demonio que está empalado en una estaca en medio del páramo que se emplea para los sacrificios de los demonios, la cabeza rueda hasta llegar a sus pies mientras la sangre sale a borbollones de su cuello.

Me acurruco bajo la ventana, apoyando mi espalda sobre la dura pared, temblando.

—Entonces, ¿todo lo que Kagura dijo, es cierto Shippou? —el pequeño emite un pequeño quejido, sus heridas casi están curadas, aunque la cicatriz en su ojo permanecerá para siempre.

Han pasado 7 días desde que sucedió aquella tragedia y 2 de la visita de Kagura, mis fuerzas están mejor, pero mi voluntad aún sigue destrozada.

—Además los hombres lobos murieron a manos de Toran y sus secuaces, creo que, yo simplemente tuve suerte —lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que el pequeño se queja ante mi muestra de afecto.

De no haber sido por la intervención de Sesshoumaru, seguramente estaría junto a mi familia en el paraje que el gran Nikkou nos tiene preparados, aunque probablemente después de lo que he hecho, éste, es probable que se encuentre más lejos de lo que pienso.

—El Amo —dice Shippou al momento de separarse de mi abrazo y sentarse en la cama frente a mí— estuvo preocupado por ti Kagome, de no salvarte, la bruja Urasue lo hubiese pagado su vida.

—¡Pero es irracional! Él no puede disponer de una vida como si fuese el gran Nikkou.

—No sé cómo será para ustedes los humanos Kagome, pero para nosotros los demonios, nuestros dioses son los que dictaminan nuestro destino: sirvientes o guerreros, carroña o lords; nuestras especies están definidas si somos útiles o inútiles para la guerra.

—¡Eso es absurdo! —me levanto dejándolo sentado en la cama para recorrer con pesadez la habitación—. Nadie puede pretender...

Mi garganta se cierra de un solo golpe al ver la cara de terror del pequeño demonio zorro que está petrificado viendo a la puerta, el dios demonio, el dios de las bestias y la guerra, de la aprehensión, el responsable de todas mis desgracias está parado frente a nosotros.

—¿Sabes escribir? —su tono de voz es tan sombrío que se asemeja al ruido de los árboles bajo una terrible tormenta.

Ni siquiera me ha preguntado cómo estoy o cómo me siento, deseo preguntarle por qué me ha salvado, él puede tener a la mujer humana o demonio que desee, pero me quedo en blanco, su presencia me abruma. Hace un gruñido con el cual me da entender que está esperando por mi respuesta y se está impacientando, ni siquiera Shippou pareciera que se atreve a respirar.

 _¿Cuál sería la manera correcta de responderle?_

—So-Solo... mi nombre y unas cuantas palabras —es la verdad, ¿por qué habría de mentirle para impresionarlo? Además, solo lo estaba aprendiendo porque me desposaría con el gran feudal de las tierras del norte, de lo contrario mi respuesta habría sido un rotundo no.

—¿Puedes tú? —se dirige a Shippou que asiente sentándose sobre sus patas para hacerle una reverencia.

—Sí, Amo Sesshoumaru.

—Ve y encuentra con qué escribir y luego regresa —el pequeño zorro vuelve a asentir saliendo disparado fuera de la habitación—. ¡Tsukumo! —grita con lo cual me provoca un pequeño estruendo en todo el cuerpo.

Otro demonio aparece, pero a diferencia de los demás musculosos y bien formados que he visto, éste es uno que se asemeja a un sapo, regordete y de baja estatura, ojos saltones y de piel verde, a un lado arrastra una ruidosa guadaña que va sacando algunas chispas del suelo.

No puedo ver lo que trae en su brazo izquierdo hasta el momento que me tira tres cabezas a mis pies. Asustada y llena de terror caigo sobre mis nalgas azotándome en el suelo arrinconándome a la pared más próxima, mis lágrimas que ya ni siquiera noto, caen sin aviso previo, lo puedo sentir porque lo salado de ellas se me funden con la saliva que voy tragando con dificultad.

—¿Pronto te desposarían, no es así?

Al momento de preguntármelo, escondo un chillido detrás de la mano que me llevo a la boca al reconocer una de las cabezas que yacen a mis pies, es uno de los guardias del señor feudal de las tierras del norte, del poderoso Bankotsu, ¿lo tendrá en un calabazo torturándolo? ¿O ya estará muerto? Cada vello de mi cuerpo se eriza como si un espíritu estuviese a mi lado.

—¿Le has hecho algo a Bankotsu?

—¿Bankotsu? —repite el nombre de mi prometido aquel demonio sapo con voz áspera y ponzoñosa—. ¡Ah sí! El gran feudal de las tierras del norte que viene a _exigir_ que liberen a su prometida —al reírse su panza se mueve de un lado a otro, inclusive a través de la ropa me asquea—. Amo, por favor, denos la orden —le pide relamiéndose su boca puntiaguda.

 _¿Qué le dé la orden? ¿Qué orden?_

Tras una pequeña reverencia, Shippou entra colocándose a un lado de él.

—Dile a tu prometido que se aleje de mis tierras o su cabeza adornará tu puerta.

—No puedes...

Su mirada se vuelve tan feroz que me corta las palabras, solo el dios demonio puede convertirse en alguien capaz de temerle con sus ojos enfurecidos, unos que provocan terror a quien lo mira, porque estos advierten que no hay segundas oportunidades, que ni siquiera lo pensaría dos veces para tener que actuar ante sus crueles e irracionales deseos.

—Que-Querido y apreciado Bankotsu...

Shippou toma una pluma llenándola de tinta para comenzar a escribir al pie de la letra todo lo que va saliendo de mi boca. ¿Cómo podría explicarle la vergüenza que siento de mí misma? ¿Cómo decirle que se aleje del despiadado dios demonio para que pueda continuar con vida? ¿Cómo agradecerle por haberse fijado en una simple campesina como yo? ¿Cómo decirle tantas cosas cuando Sesshoumaru me está observando casi sin parpadear?

Al terminar mis cortas palabras, me hace colocarle mi nombre al final, sé que él lo reconocerá porque él mismo se encargó en algunas ocasiones de enseñarme a escribir y a leer, aquellos momentos felices junto al enorme y venerable árbol de sakura que adorna su palacio habitarán por siempre en mi corazón, sabiendo y deseando que él pueda ser feliz de lo que ni Rin ni yo pudimos.

El demonio sapo toma la carta con desprecio metiéndola en la boca inerte de la cabeza del guardia de mayor confianza de Bankotsu y nuevamente toma las 3 colocándoselas sobre su espalda como si fuese un enorme costal, con pesadez y parsimonia. Shippou sale detrás de él dejándome sola con él.

—Si... si él se retira... ¿le perdonarás la vida?

Me toma de la barbilla pegándome a la pared, golpeándome la espalda e inclusive la cabeza también. Me despoja de mi ropa dejándome completamente desnuda y desvalida frente a él, una vez más.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerte otro favor?

 _¿Otro?_ Sí,con ello me está diciendo que fue él quien me salvó de aquellos animales que me violaron una y otra vez, aseverando de esa manera lo que su concubina y Shippou me han dicho.

—No-No lo sé... —mi cuerpo comienza a temblar ante su cercanía.

Sin previo aviso me clava sus colmillos en mi hombro izquierdo, solo puedo morder mis labios para no dejar escapar mis gritos. Mi sangre va directamente a su boca, a su garganta, lo escucho como la traga con deleite, calentándose, excitándose.

Una de sus manos baja hasta mi intimidad introduciéndose dolorosamente adentro de mí, moviendo sus dedos como si estuviese buscando algo, me empiezo a humedecer, no porque me guste, porque no lo hago, no lo disfruto, pero probablemente solamente sea una acción a una reacción.

—Estás curada.

Dice en un susurro que no sé si lo he imaginado o realmente lo ha dicho. _¿Esta es su manera de preguntarme si estoy bien?_ De su ropaje saca dos brazaletes oscuros, tan negros como la misma noche, con unas pequeñas argollas, los dorados de antes que adornaban mi tobillo izquierdo y mi mano derecha desaparecieron cuando estuve inconsciente.

Me da la media vuelta pegando mis senos a la fría pared, extiendo mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza y me percato que hay unas argollas en donde se pueden colocar unas cadenas como si fuese un prisionero.

Temblando por el frío, por el temor que cada una de sus acciones me provocan, solo me atrevo a respirar, ¿qué he hecho para merecer este castigo? ¿Por qué me mantiene con vida?

Escucho como arrastra unas cadenas por el frío suelo, uno que lastima a mis pies desnudos, preferiría mil veces caminar en el campo con mis extremidades tocando la tierra que continuar en este palacio de hierro y hielo. Pasa una cadena por la inmensa argolla que está en la pared y luego hace lo mismo con la otra. Me coloca uno de los brazaletes oscuros alrededor de mi mano derecha el cual hace un sonido tan aterrador que solo me recuerda al de los calabozos, me duele al tragar. El mismo sonido se escucha cuando cierra el izquierdo.

Cada uno de los brazaletes oscuros tiene uno mucho más pequeño de oro en medio, por medio de ellos me amarra a las cadenas que están siendo contenidas por las de la pared. De espalda a él, no puedo notar con precisión cada uno de sus movimientos, pero siento su calor, siento su ansia de poseerme, hay algo diferente, no es el mismo calor que siempre ha desprendido cuando he estado cerca de él, no podría asegurarlo, ya que antes de él, mi cuerpo no había experimentado ninguna frivolidad pasando por el pecado, pero se siente un calor parecido al de... un humano.

Me clava los dientes debajo de mi nuca apartando mi cabello. Me arranca por completo mi vestido y de una sola estocada siembra su enorme palo en mi interior. Doy un grito sordo, es tan grande que duele, es tan grande que hace que mis lágrimas corran por todo mi rostro empapándolo así como luego él lo hará conmigo con su espesa sustancia, pero no se mueve, pareciera que inclusive él no lo disfruta porque hace un gruñido de desesperación que nunca he escuchado antes.

Su carne se acomoda adentro de mí, siento como algo va bajando por mis muslos, recorriendo las partes internas de mi cuerpo. Mi pequeño botón está palpitando, mis pezones duros y erectos, ¡no puede ser posible! ¿Lo estoy disfrutando? ¡Debo de estar perdiendo la razón!

Se sale de mi interior agarrando mi cabello con tanta fuerza que logra que mi cabeza se doble para atrás.

—¿Qué sentiste? —mi cabeza está dando vueltas, lo estoy viendo de cabeza y eso me marea provocándome un intenso dolor en la parte baja de ella.

—Yo... —¿Que qué sentí? ¿A qué se refiere? Solo pienso en que me está desgarrando y que me duele, ¿podría decirle algo como eso?

—Con Goran y los demás —mis lágrimas no recorren mis mejillas, al contrario, lo van haciendo hasta a un lado de mi frente acomodándose en algunos mechones de mi cabello, empiezo a tomar aire con desesperación por medio de la boca, no es suficiente, me estoy asfixiando, la boca se me reseca y todo se me está poniendo en blanco.

Finalmente, él me suelta el cabello y caigo de rodillas al duro suelo que siento como lastima mis rodillas. Empiezo a toser. Él se acerca con un pequeño cántaro transparente lleno de agua el cual ingiere y luego me lo da de beber directamente a mi boca.

Nos besamos, nuestras lenguas se acarician, una de sus manos toca uno de mis pechos y me humedezco, empiezo a respirar con dificultad, pero en esta ocasión es por el calor que me provoca, esto no puede estar pasando, no puedo excitarme por su contacto, si lo acepto estaré a un paso de despedirme de mi páramo deseado alrededor de mi familia con el gran Nikkou para caer en la llama eterna de los demonios.

—¡No! —grito desesperada soltándome de su boca, respiro con dificultad, así que volteo mi cabeza al lado contrario de él, me avergüenzo al verlo, pero más que nada, me avergüenzo de mi misma.

—Abre tu boca —niego de un lado a otro—. Hazlo por tu propia voluntad —vuelvo a tragar con dificultad, no me lo ha pedido, me está amenazando, si no accedo de todos modos logrará que lo haga, y sé que no será placentero.

Cierro mis ojos y con mi quijada temblando, consigo lograrlo. Al momento en que lo hago, su enorme miembro entra en mi boca, una y otra vez, me agarra mi cabeza con sus dos manos empujándome para que pueda tragarlo por completo, es una estocada como si estuviese atacando mi intimidad. Gruñe de satisfacción, pero no dice nada más, su sabor es muy diferente al de aquellos demonios asquerosos, su miembro es mucho más perfecto también.

 _¿En qué estoy pensando?_ Me reclamo. No sé cuánto ha pasado así, pero al momento en que su gruñido se intensifica, su miembro se ensancha más y antes de poderlo rechazar me dispara su excitación en mi garganta. Se separa casi al instante y me apoyo con mis manos en el suelo, pero antes de expulsar su blanco líquido me agarra mi boca tapándola con sus manos.

—Si expulsas aunque sea una gota, hasta que se ponga el amanecer del día siguiente mi esperma será tu única comida.

Aun con su mano presionando fuertemente mi boca para impedir que la abra, deja en libertad mi nariz para poder respirar. Aun con las arcadas que el intenso sabor de su líquido fustiga mi paladar, lo puedo tragar con dificultad, sin dejar caer una tan sola gota de ello.

Vuelve a tomar agua con su boca pasándola directamente a la mía, sin intermediario. Se me resbala por la comisura de los labios, y a pesar que viene de él, puedo sentir cómo su frescura me inunda llevándose con ella el mal sabor que me ha dejado su sustancia.

—Levántate —ordena y con mis piernas flaqueando lo consigo.

Derrama más agua sobre mi vientre el cual llega a mi intimidad. Él me lava introduciendo sus dedos en mi interior, se escucha un chapoteo que me provoca vergüenza, no por el sonido en sí, sino que no sé si solo es el agua el que suena, ¿podría ser que estoy tan húmeda que el agua se mezcla con mis propios jugos intensificando aquel sonido?

Me arqueo hacia adelante volviendo a boquear, me recuerdo a los pescados que mi abuelo y Sota solían sacar del río y que se convertían en nuestro alimento.

Un gemido y me niego a creer que ha salido de mi boca. Me vuelve a mojar y sus dedos juegan más con mi interior, otro gemido, se hinca frente a mí llevándose uno de mis senos hasta mi boca, mordiéndolo, chupándolo con desesperación, como si con ella me dijera que me ha extrañado, que le ha hecho falta que su boca toque mi cuerpo.

Baja por mi estómago, pasa por vientre y finalmente llega hasta mi botón el cual hala y yo doy un grito. Saca sus dedos y los vuelve a meter, intercalando sus mordidas en mi excitación. Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar junto con mi interior, estoy segura de que _eso_ , a lo que él le llama orgasmo, está a punto de inundarme.

Pero antes de poderlo saborear se levanta dándome vuelta para pegarme contra la pared, mis brazos quedan en cruz debido a las cadenas, es una suerte que éstas estén holgadas de lo contrario podrían cortarme la circulación, pero no me deja pensar en el dolor, porque sus manos cogen mis nalgas para elevarme hasta él, y lo empiezo a cabalgar enrollando mis piernas por su cintura.

Su cuerpo es tan ancho que no puedo abarcarlo por completo, pero de alguna manera me aferro como puedo a su enorme cuerpo, con mi espalda pegada a la pared.

Sus estocadas nunca habían sido de esa manera, o quizás es la primera vez que las disfruto. Me pega más contra la fría pared lamiendo mi cuello, estampando sus colmillos en mi hombro, saboreando mi sangre la cual resbala por mi piel desnuda.

Sus manos continúan en mis nalgas moviéndome para poder salir y entrar con su duro miembro y mi interior lo acoge. Me ataca y yo me dejo, el gruñe y yo gimo, necesito más, quiero más, deseo llegar hasta esa explosión y que su líquido blanquecino me inunden por completo borrando con ello aquel maldito recuerdo de días atrás.

Y como si estuviese leyendo mis pensamientos, muerde uno de mis senos y explota en mi interior y yo junto con él.

—¡Oh! —gimo al momento en que mi mente se pone en blanco y mi cuerpo empieza a moverse de tal manera como si estuviese siendo acechado por miles de serpientes subiéndose por él.

Desprende las cadenas y me libera de la presión de la pared dejándome los oscuros brazaletes en mis manos. Me toma entre sus brazos tirándome encima de la cama y me pone en cuatro como si fuese un animal para penetrarme por mi otro orificio.

—¡No! —grito y él me tapa la boca metiendo dos de sus dedos en ella.

—Durante esta noche cada parte de tu cuerpo recordará mi sabor, escribiré a cada momento mi nombre con mi esperma para que quede grabada en tu interior, mi olor se sentirá a miles de millas de distancia a tal punto que lo podrán sentir a través de cada reino. Nada, ni nadie, osarán nuevamente a tocarte.

Y aquella promesa/amenaza la cumple introduciéndose en cada agujero de mi cuerpo extasiado.

El alba nos saluda y yo casi en blanco estoy a punto de correrme una vez más y su esperma cubriendo mi cuerpo.

Al terminar, cuando nuestro gran dios Nikkou corona el firmamento con el brillante astro colocándose en el horizonte, él se levanta como si hubiese estado dormido durante días, se ve fuerte mientras yo me siento fatal, pero satisfecha.

—Nunca olvides que eres solo una herramienta para el sexo, has sido creada para satisfacerme, humana.

Sus últimas palabras impactan en mi tan dolido corazón, y nuevamente con lágrimas me quedo dormida desnuda y ultrajada.

* * *

¡Sí!

Es verdad, ¡soy yo regresando!

Me he tardado demasiado, pero realmente cuando la inspiración se va, la ingrata ¡desaparece! No sé realmente si regreso con la misma fuerza de antes, pero estos capítulos finalmente puedo subirlos porque me han satisfecho por completo, tal vez no al 100% pero sí en su mayoría.

Gracias a todas por los ánimos que me han dado en la página y en el grupo, cuando les he dicho que he andado en plena depre pues me brindan su apoyo, aunque no he salido de mi depresión pero finalmente creo que voy viendo mi propia luz, ¡nuevamente estoy leyendo! Libros, fanfics, viendo películas, escribiendo locuras aunque nunca las suba porque no concreto nada, pero eso ya es un avance, durante todo este año no he podido ni siquiera acercarme a la compu sin quedarme viendo el monitor sin hacer nada.

Así que espero que este 2018, sea mejor para el oscuro secreto, todavía me ha costado regresar a ese porque quería terminar este primero y lo he logrado! Este fic ya tiene su final escrito, así que espero poderlo subir capitulo por día antes de terminar este año.

Gracias a todas por su espera y sus mensajes de apoyo.


	8. Placidez y deleite

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para deleitar a quienes me leen y satisfacer mis perversiones.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8  
** **Placidez y deleite.**

 _Camino con los pies descalzos a través de un altar cubierto de sangre, estoy en una pagoda, vestida como la sacerdotisa de mi pueblo._

 _Un niño demonio de cabello blanco y ojos rojos está acostado en el duro altar viéndome sin intimidarse, amarrado de pies y manos es imposible que me haga daño._

 _Junto mis manos en forma de oración entrelazando mis dedos formando un triángulo invertido, de mi boca salen palabras como si estuviese purificando a la bestia que se empieza a retorcer, no reconozco las palabras, de hecho, ni siquiera mi voz. El niño suelta toda clase de improperios, pero no puedo entenderlo, pareciera que está hablando en otra lengua, aunque en mi trance es probable que decida no escucharlo._

 _El niño revienta las cadenas que lo aprisionan y se lanza sobre mí, agarrando mi mano derecha la cual me quema con sus garras que quedan como manchas sobre mi piel, le lanzo algún tipo de hechizo y del suelo salen 4 cadenas doradas que le agarran cada extremidad y una adicional que va directamente a su cuello y lo regreso al altar._

 _6 personas, vestidos de monjes, se colocan frente a mí arrodillándose orando de la misma manera que yo lo hago. Luego se levantan trayendo consigo a 6 demonios, los obligan a arrodillarse a la base de donde está el niño bestia intentando desatarse sin resultado alguno; a mi comando los degüellan al mismo tiempo, aquella alfombra roja va adornando todo el suelo del altar el cual se levanta en una especie de cascada invertida llegando hasta el pequeño tiñendo de aquel color carmesí su cabello. Me maldice y se retuerce._

 _Tomo un cuchillo especial con el cual corto mi mano izquierda, mi sangre la coloco frente a él directo en su boca para que la beba, se resiste y uno de los monjes se la abre a la fuerza, su corazón lo escucho palpitar en mi cabeza, primero se incrementa como si fuese un caballo recorriendo a todo galope el páramo, luego poco a poco van disminuyendo normalizándose._

 _Y antes que pueda decir sus últimas palabras le clavo el cuchillo en su corazón._

Despierto agitada y llena de sudor sentándome de un solo golpe en la cama. Mi corazón está a punto de salírseme del pecho, así que llevo mis manos hacia él para intentar tranquilarme. Me falta el aire y la garganta se reseca, nunca antes he tenido un sueño tan vívido como ese, ni uno tan espantoso, todas mis pesadillas se han vuelto mi propia realidad al lado del dios Demonio.

—¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana Kagome?

El pequeño zorro demonio entra a mi habitación con una palangana llena de fruta, mi desayuno. Mis manos están temblando.

—¡Kagome, ¿te sucedió algo?! —llevo mis manos frías hasta mis mejillas que están empapadas con mis lágrimas, al ver mi mano izquierda me doy cuenta que tengo la sombra de aquella mano.

—¡Shippou! ¿Ha entrado alguien aquí? —mi corazón está en pleno galope, me tapo con la manta que está a un lado de mi cuerpo desnudo.

—Nadie ha entrado Kagome, nadie está dispuesto a levantar la ira de Lord Sesshoumaru otra vez.

El pequeño zorro se sube a la cama acercándose a mi brazo para tocarlo y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que tengo una marca, son como garras, justo como las que he visto en mi sueño.

—¿Qué te ha pasado Kagome? —no puedo responderle así que me encojo de hombros.

—No lo sé —respondo de la manera más sincera que puedo.

Mis ojos se rompen al momento en que mis lágrimas los lastiman, sintiéndolos arder, como si éstos estuviesen siendo consumidos por una inmensa fogata. Shippou en su inmenso cariño hacia mi persona se sube a mis piernas enrolladas afianzándose a mi estómago.

—No puedo más Shippou, no puedo... —mis más sinceras palabras lo aturden alejándose de mí.

—Kagome... no puedes pensar... —sus palabras llenas de terror lo hacen retroceder empezando a caminar por la suave superficie en donde duermo—. Tienes que seguir con vida...

—¡¿Con vida?! —al decirlo en voz alta mi pecho me duele, mi corazón se siente como si se estuviese partiendo en pedazos—. ¿Crees que esto es vida Shippou?

—Si algo te llegase a pasar Kagome, si tú misma te quitaras la vida... Yo... Mis hermanos y yo...

—¡No lo digas! —no quiero remordimientos en mi conciencia, aunque sé que es lo que está por decir. El pequeño demonio zorro se acerca agarrándome mis manos que están sosteniendo mi rostro.

—Mis hermanos y yo Kagome...

—¡No quiero escucharte! Por favor Shippou... no me hagas cargar...

—El Amo nos mataría también...

Sus palabras finales, aquellas que no he querido pensar durante un buen tiempo finalmente, las expulsa como si las vomitara.

—Si fuera solo yo Kagome, te juro que no diría nada, inclusive yo mismo te traería las yerbas de la vieja Urasue ocultas en tu comida, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en...

—Shippou huyamos... —mis palabras se quedan cortadas en una simple frase, el rostro de sorpresa y pavor del pequeño me indican que he perdido cada uno de mis sentidos olvidándome de la razón, puede ser, es probable que cada vez que el maldito dios Demonio ha tomado mi cuerpo para satisfacer sus instintos, éstos hayan sucumbido y en estos momentos ya no me quede nada.

—Kagome... el Amo se daría cuenta... —niego de un lado a otro.

—No Shippou —vuelvo a negar insistentemente tomando las manos del pequeño—. Hay ocasiones, como la noche en que fui presa de los demonios que Toran envió por mí, que él se ausenta; son las noches de luna llena, él se aleja de todos y si fuera posible diría que no simplemente desaparece, sino que se oculta en algún lugar lejano.

—Es imposible Kag...

—Es posible Shippou, simplemente que él ha dejado pistas —niego buscando otra palabra que lo puedan describir—, no, puedes llamarlos «huellas» para que ninguno de ustedes de los demonios pueda descubrirlo, pero yo lo he hecho.

—Has perdido la razón Kagome —él se suelta de mis manos saltando hacia el duro suelo, yo también lo hago siguiéndole, Shippou es mi único camino hacia mi propia salvación.

—Shippou, te digo que es simplemente posible, para la próxima luna llena tendríamos que esperar algunas lunas más, pero te digo que es ciertamente posible —me hinco ante el pequeño que tiene probablemente la llave a mi libertad.

Shippou se aleja de mí llegando hasta la puerta media abierta, asoma su pequeña cabeza imagino que indagando si alguien anda cerca y luego regresa hasta mí subiéndose a mi regazo.

—Es imposible Kagome —susurra al punto que casi no puedo escucharlo, mi corazón está latiendo más fuerte que sus palabras—, aunque el Amo saliera en las noches de luna llena como tú asumes, el seguiría tu olor y yo sería quien pagaría las consecuencias, sin mencionar a mis hermanos y a mi madre.

—No Shippou, no sería así —susurro también de la misma manera un poco esperanzada, él está interesado en mi propuesta—. No niego que sería algo peligroso, arriesgaríamos nuestras vidas, pero ¿podrías seguir así? ¿Temiendo que en cualquier momento él pueda quitarnos la vida? Algún día él se aburrirá de mí, y tu familia y tú pagarán las consecuencias de ello también, si queremos conservar nuestra libertad tenemos que hacer algo y pronto, antes que él también se lleve nuestras esperanzas y solo nos quedemos con nuestras miserias.

Él lo piensa durante un rato llevando sus pequeños dedos hasta su barbilla bajando su cabeza, como si estuviese analizando la situación.

—¿Qué... Qué has pensado?

—Estoy segura que él debió de haber sentido aquel momento en que ellos me... tomaron —digo con dolor recordando aquel nefasto día—, pero no apareció instantáneamente, tardó bastante, hasta que finalmente llegó. Lo que significa que él sigue mi olor y el suyo que ha descargado en mi cuerpo, es el demonio con el mejor olfato, inclusive que todos ustedes juntos, pero hay hiervas que podrían despistarlo, tendría que bañarme con ellas y si es posible comerlas para que dentro mi cuerpo también desaparezca cualquier rastro, no laves mi ropa 3 lunas anteriores a la llena, éstas las dejaremos aquí en mi aposento debajo del cobertor simulando mi presencia y mi aroma mezclado.

Trago con dificultad, el pequeño zorro me está prestando toda su atención.

—La segunda noche de la luna llena nos escaparemos, solos tú y yo, tú conoces mejor este rumbo.

—Mis hermanos... —dice aterrorizado.

—Cuando estaba en mi aldea escuché alguna vez que existen algunas hierbas que pueden producir una muerte temporal o simulada, tu cuerpo se pone rígido durante medio día, tus labios morados e inclusive tus extremidades se ensanchan, la muerte de tus hermanos sería algo tan insignificante para él que ni siquiera le prestaría atención.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo...

—«La flor de los caídos» —lo interrumpo—, así se llama. Es una flor de pétalos blancos con una en el centro de color amarillo, sus hojas son de un color verdusco asqueroso, se encuentran alrededor de los pantanos, sé que hay uno cerca de aquí, podrías encontrarlas.

—La he visto —en sus pequeños ojos veo un rastro de esperanza que me hacen sonreír, muerdo mis labios intentando no demostrarle mi emoción.

—Tiene que ser dentro de los próximos días, para que él no sospeche nada. Él sabe que valoras tu propia vida, no solo la de tus hermanos y la de tu madre, y sabe que yo aprecio la tuya. Ese día en tu pena, yo le pediré que me permita enterrarlos contigo como una acción de lo yo hacía antes de que me capturara, nos alejamos del castillo y los sepultamos.

—¿Crees que nos dejará salir a nosotros solos?

—Por supuesto que no —aseguro—, por eso es que los llevaremos en sacos, no los enterraremos al desnudo solo tapando su rostro, yo diré que es una tradición mía, dudo mucho que los demonios que nos acompañen se dignen a ayudarnos a cavar un hoyo profundo, así que lo haremos entre nosotros dos, tu pequeño cuerpo aunado al mío que es tan débil, solo conseguiremos cavar uno pequeño, con tierra húmeda para que a ellos no les pese salir, algo como si solamente estuviésemos poniendo tierra sobre sus cuerpos.

—Pero...

—No diré que será fácil Shippou, pero deberás decirles que huyan lo más lejos posible, a donde nunca se ha escuchado el nombre del dios Demonio, tendrás que dejarlos partir y no verlos nunca más, pero tendrás la certeza que ellos vivirán.

Sus pequeños ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Luego nosotros huiremos.

—Pero él dejará cuidando tu puerta Kagome.

—Inventaremos algo Shippou... sé que entre los dos haremos, aunque eso signifique que tengamos que asesinar realmente a los demonios que cuiden mi puerta.

Durante los días siguientes vamos perfeccionando mi pequeño plan, ninguno de los dos estamos completamente convencidos de ello, pero no queremos dar marcha atrás.

El sol está en su punto máximo, las hojas de los árboles van cayendo con su color oscuro indicando que el invierno se acerca, mi abuelo decía que dependiendo del dolor que le provocara el viento helado de la noche, así sería de intenso el invierno, inclusive hubo una mañana que no pudo abandonar su futón ya que los huesos se le habían entumecido, aquel invierno fue uno de los más duros para nuestra gente.

—Kagome —Shippou entra en mis aposentos interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Estoy parada al lado de una ventana observando un lejano páramo, cuando escucho su voz volteo para verlo y me sorprendo al darme cuenta que Kanna y Enyu, vienen detrás de él—, el Amo... —sus palabras salen bastante cortadas indicando el temor que siento solo con pronunciar a aquella deidad— quiere verte en sus aposentos.

El temor me invade a mí también, ¿podrá haberse metido en mis pensamientos? ¿Sabrá de nuestro pequeño plan con Shippou? Muevo de un lado a otro la cabeza alejando esas estúpidas ideas si quiero todavía mantener un poco de sanidad en mi cabeza, no debo de permitir que esa clase de pensamientos abatan mi tan afligido corazón.

Me llevan a las aguas termales personales de él, esas a donde solo él puede entrar. Las dos marionetas, me bañan con cuidado cada parte de mi cuerpo, inclusive hasta mi parte más íntima, intento ya no sonrojarme tanto, pero me es difícil conseguirlo.

Rociada de alguna esencia floral y bañada en bálsamo con un aroma que no es desagradable para mí, me envuelven en una túnica morada. Ambas van caminando delante de mí abriéndome el camino y dirigiéndome hasta el aposento de él. Me abren las puertas dobles invitándome a pasar.

— _Cuando llegues a sus aposentos, acuéstate desnuda sobre la cama y espéralo —dijo Shippou antes de entrar a mi baño._

— _¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

— _Todo el que sea necesario —aseguró._

El lugar está sumamente limpio, su inmensa cama es diferente a la que recuerdo de la primera vez que me tomó a la fuerza, aun cuando Toran y sus hermanas estaban a su disposición. Toco con delicadeza la suave corteza que está envuelta en una tela de color blanca, suave y brillante, a simple vista se puede ver que no es una cualquiera, es una seda parecida a la que usan los terratenientes.

¿Así podría haber sido mi lecho de bodas con Bankotsu? De hecho, me imaginaba uno igual a éste, solo que con pétalos rojos encima, de noche o quizás de madrugada, cuando la diosa Hiruko pudiera bendecir nuestro amor.

Me despojo de mi túnica y la doblo con cuidado colocándola a mis pies para acostarme en su cama, boca arriba y sin esperanza. Paso mis manos sobre mis senos tapando solo mis pequeñas perlas de color marrón entrelazando mis propias manos en forma de oración. Mi corazón está latiendo fuertemente.

Cierro los ojos intentando relajarme con el dulce aroma del lugar, _¿esto no le afectará?_ Mi pensamiento se congela al momento en que siento una brisa recorrer mi cuerpo, está allí y yo no me atrevo a abrir mis ojos.

Intento detener el temblor que se apodera de mi cuerpo, pero es imposible, tengo miedo, ¿y si me ha traído para matarme?

Su lecho se hunde ante su peso, abriéndome las piernas con su enorme cuerpo que se coloca sobre mí. Siento como su miembro, se acerca a mi intimidad, pero no me penetra, al contrario, me va dando suaves besos sobre mis muslos, mi vientre, mi estómago hasta que llega a mis pechos succionando cada uno con suavidad.

Al momento en que quiero abrir los ojos, el me tapa con una venda amarrándola a mi cabeza quitándome la visión.

—Quiero que te quedes muy callada humana —me susurra suavemente al oído—, si lo haces, no te taparé la boca.

Asiento desesperada, ¿qué es lo que pretende?

Se baja del lecho para amarrarme primero una mano con otra tela y afianzarla con la cabecera del lecho, hace lo mismo con la otra y se vuelve a subir. Me ha dejado con mis brazos estirados y cada vez que intento moverme, la ajustada tela que sujeta mis muñecas me detiene mis movimientos.

—Eres mía humana, de nadie más —me dice con posesividad, como si estuviese compartiendo mi cuerpo con alguien más, ¿con quién pudiera hacerlo? Él me tiene a su merced.

Besa mi cuello y me hace unas pequeñas cosquillas, pero luego se sitúa en uno de mis senos que los muerde con suavidad, me hace doblar mi espalda elevando mi cuerpo hacia arriba como si con este estuviera suplicándole que lo haga más fuerte, _¿estaré loca?_

Mi intimidad se humedece y lo sé porque él baja una de sus garras tocándome, no con dureza, sino muy al contrario, casi puedo sentir el placer que su fricción me provoca, coge mi pequeño botón con sus garras y luego deja de besarme mi pecho para bajar hasta él, su lengua se pasea por mi abertura, se detiene moviéndose locamente en mi pequeño botón, de mi boca salen los mismos gemidos de placer que alguna vez les escuché a sus mujeres demonios, es como si... estuviera disfrutando.

Mi mente se queda en blanco, un pequeño tremor se apodera de mi cuerpo, empezando hasta los pies, llegando hasta mis pechos que lo siento más duros que nunca, terminando en mi intimidad, mojo la cama sin querer y mi cuerpo queda exhausto, aniquilado por la inmoralidad de lo que mi cuerpo está gozando.

Escucho como lame sus dedos y eso calienta mi rostro, es una fortuna que no puedo verlo, de lo contrario la vergüenza de mis actos caerían sobre mi conciencia.

Abre mis piernas para entrar cómoda y lentamente en mi interior, no es como la última vez, si bien es cierto me tiene atada de manos, pero sus estocadas son suaves, provocándome placer por primera ocasión. Entra y sale una y otra vez, cada vez que saca su dureza lo extraño y mi cuerpo se alegra cuando vuelve a entrar.

Mis piernas involuntariamente se enrollan en sus caderas, elevando mi cuerpo del lecho, sintiendo como él entra en cierta profundidad de mi interior que se siente demasiado bien. Estoy disfrutando, está bombeando muy adentro de mí y estoy disfrutando, necesito más, quiero más, deseo que este acto nunca termine.

Me besa mi seno derecho y el otro lo toma con su mano, mi cuerpo se eriza por completo, nuevamente esa corriente como si fuese un río salvaje en una terrible tormenta, me invade, mi boca se abre y dice algo que no puedo reconocer.

—Soy tuya Lord Sesshoumaru, solo tuya.

Su velocidad se incrementa, pero no me daña, me hace gozar.

Cuando el trueno de mi éxtasis retumba en mi interior, su cálida sustancia me invade también, inclusive ésta golpea en cierto punto que cualquier dolor previo se convierte sencillamente en arrebato de agradecimientos por mi parte.

—¿Has comido humana?

—Sí... Sí Amo, luego de despuntar el alba he comido con Shippou en mi aposento.

Su miembro sigue en mi interior, duro como el tronco de un gran árbol, largo como si fuera la rama de alguno de ellos. Siento como corta la tela de mis muñecas agarrándome de la cintura para que yo me siente a horcajadas sobre él.

Apoyo mis rodillas sobre nuestro lecho y comienzo a moverme de arriba abajo, aferrando mis manos sobre sus anchos hombros para no perder el equilibrio. Él clava sus colmillos en mi hombro succionando una vez más mi sangre que tanto lo enloquece volviéndolo más viril y potente, porque su hombría crece más en mi interior, pero al igual que todo lo demás lo hace con suavidad, sin lastimarme demasiado.

—¡Oh Lord Sesshoumaru! ¡Oh Amo!

No puedo creer que aquellos gritos salgan de mi boca, diría que todo es una mentira, pero aunque mi voz está mezclada por su hechizo sexual, la puedo reconocer, soy yo quien lo está alabando por sus destrezas en el lecho matrimonial, _¿matrimonial? Pero si no estoy unida a él, aunque por el momento eso no importa._

Cuando él siente que mi cuerpo se descarga en un intenso orgasmo, me acuesta con cuidado sobre nuestro lecho, acomodándose detrás de mí, subiendo una de mis piernas para volverme a penetrar y agarrando nuevamente uno de mis senos.

Una y otra vez por primera vez, puedo decir que me hace, lo que todos siempre me dijeron que en mi primera noche matrimonial haría con Bankotsu: _el amor._

Cuando me quita la venda de mis ojos, ya la diosa Hiruko ha revestido el cielo de oscuridad, cargado de un intenso frío. Me envuelve con una suave piel que me proporciona calor. Le permite a Enyu y Kanna que entren a darme mis alimentos para poder resistir una noche más, pero él se queda conmigo, abrazado y pegado junto a mí cuando terminamos de hacer el amor.

¿Habrá sido un producto de mi imaginación o de mi delirio? El dios Demonio nunca haría algo semejante, pero si el primer día me consterna, los siguientes 4 me dejan sin aliento; durante cada uno de ellos no ha permitido que me separe de él, Enyu lo baña frente a mí en sus aguas termales personales mientras que Kanna lo hace conmigo, comemos juntos sobre su lecho y cuando ve que mis fuerzas aparecen vuelve a hacerme con dulzura el amor.

Realmente, ¿me estaré volviendo loca? Es eso o me está preparando para mi futura muerte, aprovecharé de disfrutar mis últimos días, junto al dios Demonio Lord Sesshoumaru.

* * *

A ver, ¿qué les pareció este? ¿Bizarro no? Luego de leer a un Sesshoumaru tan salvaje y sádico esto parece sacado de otro fic, ¿o no?

Gracias.

Se suponia que este capítulo lo tendría este dia 27 por la mañana, pero como fanfiction no me dejó subir el capítulo 7 el día de ayer, entonces tuve un retraso. ¿Qué les parece leer el 9 el dia de mañana? Es que estoy tratando de compensarlas por tanta sequiar n_n


	9. Satisfacción y ejecución

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para deleitar a quienes me leen y satisfacer mis perversiones.

Agradecimientos: gracias a mi querida Kim, mi querida beta reader, que a pesar de su escaso tiempo siempre me hace espacio para corregirme, te quiero mi querida amiga y siempre estás en mi corazón y en cada capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9  
** **Satisfacción y ejecución.**

 _Mi voz está más fuerte, más ronca, especialmente cuando recito los cánticos de oraciones y purificación, el poder mana por todo mi cuerpo y un rayo de luz me bendice entregándome inclusive más._

 _Monto sobre un caballo halado con su cola y patas de fuego, que me lleva por el cielo azul el cual rápidamente se va tornando oscuro, los truenos y relámpagos van cayendo hasta impactar en los árboles a mis pies, un ejército de demonios se acerca a mí y con mi tridente reúno el poder de la naturaleza para desperdigarlo sobre cada uno de ellos._

 _Las nubes se cargan con sus cenizas haciendo caer una tormenta negra sobre el verde pasto._

 _El niño demonio de cabello blanco con un torbellino de aire que lo eleva por el cielo se acerca a mí con una guadaña en sus manos, pero yo vuelvo a tomar mi tridente el cual se vuelve resplandeciente como si estuviese bañado de oro puro. Entono un canto de purificación tocando los 4 puntos: este, oeste, sur y norte; y el pequeño se ve encerrado en una prisión invisible._

 _Cada vez que toca las paredes un rayo se apodera de su cuerpo electrificándolo, sus improperios se encierran con él y yo solamente puedo ver que se retuerce como el animal salvaje y demoníaco que es._

Me despierto agitada intentando reconocer el lugar en donde estoy. Es el lecho del dios Demonio, pero él no está aquí, ¿por qué sigo teniendo esa clase de sueño? ¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Quién es aquel niño? Restriego mis ojos levantándome con cuidado, recorro desnuda el lugar hasta llegar a un pequeño cuenco con agua para lavarme el rostro. Cojo una tela de seda y tapo mi cuerpo con ella, casi al instante Shippou entra con Kanna y Enyu detrás de él.

No puedo decir cuántas veces se ha puesto el horizonte a lo lejos, he perdido la noción del tiempo.

—Kagome, el Amo hará un viaje y ha pedido que te preparemos para ello.

—¿U-Un... viaje? —el pequeño zorro mueve su cabeza de arriba abajo y en sus ojos puedo descubrir el terror, si no mal recuerdo faltan 5 días para la luna llena.

Durante dos días y dos noches me bañan en leche blanqueando mi cuerpo, me ponen aceite con aroma a flores en mi cabello volviéndomelo resplandeciente, me dan de comer a tal punto que eso me revitaliza ganando más y más fuerzas, mis mejillas y mis labios toman un rojo carmesí que nunca he tenido. Mis curvas han cambiado, mis caderas se han ensanchado y mis pechos se han vuelto más voluminosos y redondos, me he convertido en una mujer.

Tres noches antes de la luna llena, Shippou llega llorando a mi regazo contándome que la desgracia ha llegado a su casa extinguiéndola por completo al momento en que la muerte se lleva a sus hermanos y a su madre. No sé qué ha pasado con Sesshoumaru, pero al momento en que le comento de la pena de mi pequeño guardián y le suplico que me deje ir a enterrar sus cuerpos, como mi tradición lo indica, no me objeta nada.

—Haz lo que quieras —replica en voz alta dándose la media vuelta dejándome sola sobre nuestro lecho.

Nos envía con 3 guardias y justo como se lo he pronosticado días atrás a Shippou, ninguno se digna a cavar el hoyo con nosotros, al contrario nos dan la espalda esperando a que terminemos, así que eso nos parece ideal. El pequeño zorro llora desconsoladamente sobre sus 3 tumbas, no por el hecho de que estén muertos realmente, sino porque sabe a la perfección que esa será la última vez que los podrá ver, lo que sigue a continuación no tenemos idea si podremos contarlo o no, pero es nuestra única esperanza.

Al primer día de luna llena, veo en la entrada del palacio un carruaje bastante lujoso y completamente cerrado para mi disposición, está siendo halado por un pequeño dragón de dos cabezas, Shippou me dice que es la mascota de Sesshoumaru. Antes de subirme, lo abrazo y él se aferra a mí.

—Si no regreso en 3 lunas, continúa con el plan Shippou, por favor...

—Si no regresas en 3 lunas te esperaré y lo haremos en la siguiente.

Sus esperanzas me brindan unas nuevas a las mías, en realidad he querido decirle que, si no regreso de este viaje, es porque nunca lo haré, tengo algún tipo de presentimiento de que estos próximos días serán decisivos para mi futuro.

Voy en una caravana de demonios, excepto por mí que voy en el carruaje cerrado, todos van caminando alrededor. Mis manos van entrelazadas en forma de oración, no sé si pidiendo por mí, por Shippou o por ambos, tengo un miedo que recorre mis venas congelando mi sangre desde lo más profundo de mi ser, cada movimiento del artefacto cuando golpea con las rocas me hace tambalearme.

El carruaje se detiene y mis latidos se disparan. Hay un dolor intenso en mi pecho, como si éste fuese la premonición a una tragedia. La luz todavía es intensa.

El carruaje se abre y Sesshoumaru entra, nunca antes he visto tanto porte, gracia y elegancia en un feudal, pero al mismo tiempo en sus facciones no se pierde aquella dureza con la cual está indicándome que es el ser más cruel sobre la faz de esta tierra.

—¿Quién eres humana?

 _«¿Quién soy?» Me viene a preguntar_ _a este tiempo, «¿quién soy?»_

Se sienta frente a mí sacando su espada colocándome la punta sobre mis labios abriendo lentamente mi boca, y luego, ese filo lo pasa con cuidado sobre mi lengua como si estuviese comprobando que está allí.

—Te he hecho una pregunta.

—No... Yo... —muevo de un lado a otro mi cabeza negando, no sé qué niego, solo lo hago—. Perdone... No... Yo no entiendo... —no creo haber vacilado tanto en toda mi vida, mis palabras salen confusas, inclusive así cómo están en mi cabeza.

—¿Eres una sacerdotisa? —niego inmediatamente.

—Nun... Nunca podría hacerlo —empiezo a llorar temblando de miedo—. No... Nunca he sido... digna de un cargo tan alto.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Di...Dieciséis...

—Desvístete.

—Pe...Pero... —el gran demonio resopla indicándome que no me repetirá la orden.

Me despojo de cada una de mis prendas, mi cuerpo está temblando, quiero controlarme, pero es algo que me supera desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

Sus ojos dorados como el sol que se pone al poniente, siguen cada uno de mis movimientos, parece como un lago tranquilo, transparente y sereno, uno de aquellos en que podía disfrutar de mis baños sin temor a nada, pero sé que muy adentro de él se esconde algo perverso.

El pequeño espacio en donde nos encontramos me hace sentarme frente a él, intentando taparme lo que puedo con mis brazos, pero al mismo tiempo sé que a él no le gustará, así que dejo mis brazos a un lado de mi cuerpo esperando que en algún momento esa vergüenza se esfume, así como mis esperanzas.

—Arrodíllate —su voz profunda me hace temblar, pero sé que no me repetirá la orden así que accedo.

Me enseña sus fuertes garras, ¿eso es lo que tiene preparado para mí? ¿Degollarme como si fuese un animal? Aunque si lo pienso mejor, ¿qué diferencia podría existir entre eso y la humillante manera en que me ha tratado?

Pero hace nada de lo que pienso, solo rasga una parte de su muñeca y su sangre se empieza a derramar.

—Bébela —esa orden me deja sin reacción—. Necesito saber quién eres humana.

—¿Y bebiendo su sangre podrá saber quién soy?

—Te estoy dando una opción humana —su voz me llena de terror, se acerca a mí tomando mi cuello con la otra mano ejerciendo tal presión que todo mi cuerpo ante ello—. Lo harás por tu propia voluntad.

 _¿Esa es una opción?_ Imagino que después de todo lo que he pasado con él, no debería de dudar que realmente lo es. Trago todo el aire que puedo por mi nariz y luego lo expulso por mi boca. Una gota llega a la comisura de mi boca y el sabor metálico me hace querer vomitar, llevo ambas de mis manos a mi boca intentando no realizar lo que a mi cuerpo le parece natural, porque sé eso no le gustará.

Una parte de mí desea que todo esto termine de una buena vez, pero otra, aquella más egoísta me dice que valore mi vida y si tengo que hacer algo tan espantoso que pueda condenarme, no importa, pero tendré mi vida, ¿Por qué los humanos somos así? ¿Por qué al momento de escoger dos cosas tan importantes elegimos la que menos tiene valor? Porque nada se compararía que poder pasar por ese angosto camino que el gran Nikkou nos tiene preparados.

Pido perdón, una y otra vez, con mis lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, con la sangre del demonio más cruel que he conocido atravesando mi garganta y llegando hasta mi estómago. No puedo sollozar, porque sé que a él no le gustaría y mi castigo podría ser peor, así que lo hago muy en mi interior, en mis pensamientos, él no tiene jurisdicción, tal vez esa sea una parte que todavía me pertenece: mis pensamientos y mi alma, a diferencia de mi cuerpo que él ha proclamado como suyo desde aquella tarde en que fuimos capturadas y él tomó posesión de mí.

Con cada gota que entra en mi cuerpo, mi corazón late más fuerte cada vez, inclusive me da la impresión que él puede escucharlo, ¿será realmente posible?

—¿Quién eres? —vuelve a preguntarme quitando su brazo de mi boca.

—Yo...

Toma mi barbilla apretándola con fuerza haciéndome levantar mi cabeza para verlo, sus ojos se oscurecen y siento cómo se va adentro dentro de mí, se apodera de mis pensamientos y no lo quiero.

—¡Solo eso me queda! —grito frustrada alejándome de él, pero olvido lo reducido del espacio así que apenas doy un respingo para atrás cuando topo con el asiento de la carroza, así que vuelve a tomar mi barbilla sin mucha dificultad.

 _¿Quién... eres?_

No puedo ver que mueva sus labios, su voz la he escuchado adentro de mi cabeza. El dios Demonio, el gran de las tierras del Este, Lord Sesshoumaru finalmente se apropia de mis pensamientos, ¿quedará algo de mí cuando todo termine?

Mi conciencia se empieza a desvanecer y lo último que puedo ver es cómo él se acerca a mí para tomarme en sus brazos.

El olor al rocío de los árboles, la belleza que la Princesa Yukki riega con su fresco aliento cada noche inunda mi olfato. Abro los ojos con cierto cuidado, agradeciendo nuevamente porque estoy viva, pero ¿qué ha pasado? Lo último que recuerdo es haber estado en la carroza.

Cuando me siento veo muchas telas y almohadones por todos lados, han tendido una tienda para mí, pequeña, una justa para que solo yo pueda estar adentro y otra persona más.

Veo como dos demonios mujer, una de cabello café y la otra de un rojizo que me hace recordar a las fresas silvestres que en ocasiones mi abuelo llevaba después de un viaje, entran a la pequeña tienda. Llevo una yukata azul de rayas blancas un poco transparente, _gracias Nikkou, por lo menos no estoy desnuda._

—Salga... por favor —me dice la de cabello rojo, tal pareciera que las últimas dos palabras le salen quemando su garganta, como si el decirlas fuese una maldición. Obedezco.

El claro de luna me recibe al momento que salimos, estamos solas las 3. Las dos demonios mujer me empiezan a arreglar, colocándome una corona de flores amarillas en mi cabeza y varias flores blancas pequeñas en todo mi cabello. Me quitan la yukata azul y me visten con un kimono de una tela transparente que llega hasta mis pies y de mangas largas.

Me sacan de la pequeña tienda indicándome cuál es el sendero que debo de seguir para llegar hasta Sesshoumaru. Podría huir y dejar todo atrás, pero sé que no daría más de cinco pasos sin sentir su furia, ¿sería tan malo morir? Ni siquiera me atrevo a pensarlo.

Llego al final del sendero, Sesshoumaru está recostado a la base de un enorme árbol, completamente desnudo, bajo una inmensa tela del mismo color de sus rayas de demonio con su enorme miembro erecto y el aire, con una media luna a su alrededor de las mismas flores blancas que adornan su cabello.

—Quiero que me cojas con tu boca —ordena al momento que me presento frente a él—. Ven como si fueras una dulce perra hacia mí.

Me hinco y voy gateando como un animal sobre mis cuatro patas hasta llegar a él. Lo agarro desde su tallo y voy lamiendo con cuidado, delicadeza y lentitud, llego a la punta y lo rodeo con la lengua y luego me lo meto todo a la boca, de un solo golpe llega a mi garganta y de la misma manera lo vuelvo a sacar.

Pareciera que no hay reacción en él así que lo empiezo a hacer más fuerte y más rápido, una y otra vez saco y meto su miembro en mi boca, lo lamo, lo succiono, lo estimulo con mis manos, pero él sigue inmutable, su caliente sustancia inunda mi boca, pareciera que sus sentimientos han abandonado su cuerpo, _¿realmente puedo creer que tiene sentimientos?_

Me limpio la comisura de mis labios, me ordena que me de la media vuelta de espaldas a él, siempre en cuatro patas, cuando lo hago, puedo ver a Toran que está siendo cabalgada por 3 demonios a sus espaldas, sus ojos están rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, su cuerpo está desgarrado, inclusive hay varias gotas que caen de todas sus heridas, pareciera que ha sido azotada una y otra vez no sé si durante varios días, o solo este en particular.

¿Desde cuándo ha estado allí? Es como si mi mundo alrededor se tornara en tinieblas cuando estoy con él y solo puedo ver lo que él me permite, ¿será eso posible o mi cordura me ha abandonado por completo?

Otro demonio más se acerca a su boca metiéndole la virilidad en ella, dos más se acercan a sus extremos y la obligan a tomarlos con sus manos, me doy cuenta que alrededor de ellos frente a nosotros hay varias humanas igual que yo, siendo despojadas de su virginidad, violadas por todos los demonios séquitos de Sesshoumaru, y a lo lejos desnudo atado a un palo con sus manos hacia atrás, se encuentra su general, aquel demonio dragón de cabello rojo que siempre le cuidaba su espalda. Su cuerno está cortado a la mitad y desnudo igual que todos con su miembro al aire, excitado asumo que por ver toda la acción de los demás.

No entiendo que es lo qué está pasando, Sesshoumaru me toma del cabello de manera tan fuerte que otra vez me siento ultrajada, asesta golpes tan duros en mi interior que me provocan algunos gritos, así como también lo hacen los demás demonios con cada una de las mujeres. Todo es una orgía demoníaca que me da asco, que me hace temblar haciéndome perder cualquier tipo esperanza que aun conservara, aunque fuese pequeña, y empiezo a llorar.

La lengua posesiva del dios Demonio se pasea insistentemente por mi intimidad, rodeando mi botón, acalorándome. Mis gemidos que finalmente se rinden al éxtasis junto con sus gruñidos, unos sonidos ensordecedores a pesar que no son gritos, pero quizás tienen algún tipo de magia, me embrujan.

Sus ojos dorados como el sol, brillan con cada estocada y por primera vez pruebo sus labios, son suaves y calientes, pruebo mi sabor mezclado con su saliva.

—¡Oh! —gimo al momento que mis pechos son absorbidos con una presión animal que ejerce con su boca y sus manos.

Ya no me interesa si sus guardias hacen un círculo ante nosotros, sus espaldas es lo único que puedo ver en los momentos en que el pudor y la vergüenza se apoderan de mi cuerpo, abriendo mis ojos regresándome a la realidad.

—Súbete.

Me ordena cambiando su posición, sentándose y pegando su enorme y dura espalda a un gran árbol. Me abro de piernas rodeándole las caderas para subirme en él, nunca me he sentido tan caliente al punto que en mi frente se perfila un hilo de sudor.

Es la primera vez que voluntariamente me subo en él, gustosa y deseosa para que su gruesa carne entre en mi intimidad. Al instante en que me introduzco por completo me quedo en silencio mordiendo mi labio inferior, disfrutando, deleitándome como nunca pensé en hacerlo y voy sintiendo como algo se resbala por mis muslos internos, inclusive mojándolo hasta él.

—Son tus jugos —me dice susurrándome con su ronca voz—. Estas tan excitada que inclusive te mojas a un punto que estás deshaciéndote por dentro.

—¿E…E-Eso… te gusta? —¿esa ha sido mi voz? ¿Por qué he externado un pensamiento tan vergonzoso como ese?

Sesshoumaru me agarra de las caderas elevándome con su fuerza, sacando de mi interior su inmensa carne que me fustiga, y al instante con más fuerza, me la hunde una vez más.

¡Oh Sagrados Campos! Nunca imaginé que existiese un placer como éste, es por eso que muchos caen ante la lujuria del momento, por eso es que tenemos que pedir perdón por todas las ofensas que le hacemos al Gran Nikkou, porque este placer devora nos sentidos como un animal salvaje y hambriento a una presa.

Grito como si mi cuerpo no me perteneciera, como si éste hubiese sido raptado y alguien más estuviese controlándolo, porque no son normales los gemidos que escucho que salen de mi boca, es probable que esté bajo el control la bruja Urasue, aunque eso solo sería una excusa.

—Te quiero tan húmeda que mi verga se deslice por tu vagina cada vez que te cojo —sus obscenas palabras hacen que mis ojos se abran de par en par, asustada, no por escucharlas, sino porque con cada una de ellas mi excitación crece a cada instante.

No quiero que esto termine, deseo que él tome posesión de mi cuerpo desde que el sol se ponga en el horizonte hasta el día siguiente que vuelva a salir.

Se acerca a mi rostro y yo lo hago también, estampando mis labios contra los de él, sumiéndonos en un beso tan impuro del cual no tendré regreso jamás. Él empuja mi lengua y yo me resisto empujando la de él, abrimos nuestras bocas dejándolas entre abiertas, las puntas se tocan y algo se estremece en mi interior, un hilo de saliva nos separa y antes que caiga me besa con tanta fuerza que gimo adentro de su boca. Las puntas de nuestras lenguas se vuelven a tocar y luego se enrollan, jamás había experimentado acto semejante que me provocara tanto calor como si estuviese sentada frente a una enorme fogata.

Más estocadas, más embestidas, más besos posesivos succionando mi piel en lugar de mi boca, sus gruñidos junto a sus movimientos se incrementan, siento como si al momento en que su carne me penetra, ésta me corrompe, pero al mismo tiempo nos compenetramos tanto que nos convertimos en uno solo, no hay demonio y mi humanidad desaparece, convirtiéndonos en un único ser que disfruta de toda la pasión prohibida, un dulce secreto que todos lo hacen, pero que nadie admite.

Los últimos vestigios de inocencia y pureza que me quedaban, desaparecen cuando él culmina en mi interior llenándome con su cálida sustancia, apretando con fuerza mi trasero el cual siento como las marcas de sus garras quedan grabadas en mi piel.

Agitados, con nuestra respiración como si hubiésemos corrido a través de un desolado páramo siendo perseguidos por bestias salvajes, nos observamos, un rayo de luz impacta en su rostro, nunca lo había visto tan hermoso, tan vulnerable, siento como si su corazón y el mío estuviesen resonando en un solo cántico, invocando por más placer.

Su carne todavía esta dura en mi interior, deseo más, necesito que se mueva, y en alguna inconciencia soy yo quien lo empieza a hacer.

—Levántate y súbete de nuevo en mí, dándome la espalda.

Sé lo que quiere hacer, demostrarles a todos que es el único que puede cabalgarme, que nadie más puede tocarme, cualquiera puede verme, pero si alguien osa de nuevo hacerme algún daño, su cabeza rodara así como lo hizo con todos.

Con rodillas temblando, consigo levantarme y sentarme nuevamente en él dándole la espalda. Me abre de piernas enseñándole mi intimidad a la espalda de sus guardias, toca mi pequeño botón hinchado estimulando mi excitación y comenzamos nuevamente nuestro bailando, consiguiendo así lo que he pedido en mis pensamientos, que toda la noche mi cuerpo sea de él hasta que ambos quedemos satisfechos.

Mis fuerzas casi se han extinguido, pero por alguna razón mi cuerpo lo único que desea es el del dios Demonio.

Vemos que el alba se despunta en el horizonte, y sus rayos alumbran el desmembramiento de cada una de las mujeres humanas, todo es un rio de sangre y cuerpos destrozados, por las filosas espadas de los demonios que las han poseído brutalmente toda la noche, despojándolas inclusive de su humanidad.

Dos mujeres demonios se acercan a Sesshoumaru en el momento en el que él se levanta dejándome tirada a sus pies, lo visten con su hakama, le cepillan su cabello y le entregan sus espadas arrodilladas frente a él. Se acerca a Toran que todavía está siendo empalada por un demonio que es el doble de ella, debe de ser algo desgarrador en su interior, coloca la punta de su filosa espada en la nuca de ella volviendo a ver a su antiguo general.

—¿Creías que no sabía que te cogías a Toran a mis espaldas y que toda la violación que le hicieron a Kagome fue idea de ustedes dos? —su voz estaba llena de oído y por primera vez me doy cuenta de quienes han sido los perpetradores de una de mis tantas desgracias.

Le tapan la boca al demonio dragón de cabello rojo, que empieza a chillar como animal salvaje, sus ojos parece que en algún momento se saldrán de su rostro, se mueve con tal fuerza que de sus muñecas salen ríos de sangre hasta llegar a sus pies, yo no puedo moverme, pero mis ojos no lo dejan de seguir a él.

—Ahora verás, como tu dulce y amada Toran morirá desangrada frente a ti. Eso y más es el castigo para los que traicionan al gran dios Demonio.

Sesshoumaru la agarra fuertemente del cabello arrastrándola por todo el pasto lleno de sangre, con el cuerpo destrozado y ensangrentando, pero todavía consciente, llega frente a su general toma la espada que era de Takemaru y la clava en el estómago a Toran atravesándola por completo.

El demonio empieza a berrear, pero no se le escucha nada, sus facciones casi están deformadas, acto seguido Sesshoumaru le corta su miembro erecto de un solo tajo, todo se empieza a volver como una cascada de sangre.

—Rueguen por morir rápido, porque yo no tendré piedad de ustedes.

Él se da la media vuelta, alejándose de todos nosotros, al parecer su venganza, ya ha sido consumada.

Todos se arrodillan frente a él, nadie dice nada, nadie levanta su cabeza, con el sol levantándose en el horizonte lo único que puede escucharse es el cántico de los pájaros, tan inocentes que desconocen de la crueldad del mundo. Se acerca hasta mi pobre cuerpo casi sin vida y me coge en sus brazos llevándome hasta la tienda que han colocado para mí.

* * *

No pues wooow!  
¡Qué recibimiento me han dado por mi regreso con los fics! Chicas, son increíbles y ustedes son el alimento de mi musa.

Gracias a cada una que me han dejado uno de esos increíbles RW y no solo han leído, **Blacklady Hyuuga,** **Veros,** **mimato bombon kou,** **Sakata-2, Andy taisho, SaV21, NekoLukaMegurine, Stella, Luna, Nena Taisho, pame.30** y **Kristyn Herz**

Mis notas:  
1) sí, lo sé, parece rato y casi milagroso, pero estoy determinada a terminar este fic y es una promesa! Los capítulos ya están listos.

2) Lo sé, hay un cambio en Sesshomaru, pero hay que esperar a ver qué estará tramando, nunca se confíen del dios demonio.

3) También sí, tendré un capitulo desde el punto de vista de Sesshomaru, será el 11, así que esperen, probablemente allí se resuelvan muchas dudas.

4) Recuerden, no es un fic romántico, es dramático y ¡traumático! Así que un final color de rosa no estoy segura si podré tenerlo T_T


	10. Trampa

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para deleitar a quienes me leen y satisfacer mis perversiones.

Nota: Gracias a mi querida beta reader Kim, quien siempre me envía sus mensajes acosadores con palabras de ánimo! Eres grande mi Kim!

* * *

 **Capítulo 10  
** **Trampa.**

 _A la luz de la luna llena nada es lo que parece._

Sin darme cuenta, el amanecer nos llega disfrutando del cuerpo del otro. Su olor está tan impregnado en mí ser que no puedo olfatear nada más. Estoy hechizada, él me ha hecho caer en un embrujo en el que no puedo pensar nada más que en el placer.

Al entrar en la tienda me acuesta sobre las suaves y cómodas telas, acomodando mi cabeza en los suaves almohadones, que he conocido hasta el día en que he sido su prisionera. Me besa el cuello y luego toma mis labios con los de él, su beso es tierno uno que me derrite desde adentro.

—Te quiero a mi lado —su voz es tan suave y mis fuerzas están tan débiles que no sé si estoy soñando o él me lo está diciendo en realidad—. No me importa quien hayas sido en el pasado, quiero a tu yo presente y deseo que sea para siempre.

Con esas palabras baja por mis pechos dándoles pequeños besos a cada una de mis perlas erectas, yo me arqueo, no sé si por la sensación o porque sus palabras me llegan hasta lo más profundo. Sus labios besan con delicadeza mi vientre y luego estos se posicionan en mi intimidad brindándome uno de los placeres más corruptos y prohibidos para nuestra raza, pero que con él se convierten en un deleite y adicción.

Su lengua se posiciona en mi pequeña perlita sintiéndola hinchada de placer, mientras que uno de sus dedos se mete en mi interior, ¿será este placer real? ¿Será que puedo confiar en él?

—Confía en mí... —responde como si pudiera leerme el pensamiento y eso me hace gemir—. Kagome...

Por primera vez, en un encuentro carnal, él pronuncia mi nombre, no «humana» como siempre suele hacerlo, sino _Kagome._

—Dilo otra vez... por favor... —suplico extasiada.

—Kagome...

—¡Oh!

El placer va inundando mi cuerpo, la manera en que me toca, el sonido de su voz me envuelven en un éxtasis que jamás he sentido, me siento cálida y húmeda, feliz y rebosante, así que me entrego por completo a él y al placer que me está regalando, porque una ofrenda como esta, estoy segura que el dios Demonio jamás se la ha entregado a alguien más, todas sus concubinas han servido para **su** placer, pero en esta ocasión él me lo está ofreciendo a mí.

—¡Oh! ¡Gran dios Sesshoumaru! —grito complacida al momento que mi orgasmo me recorre desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi cabeza, si esto es lo que ha sentido cada vez que él se ha hundido en mi interior, entonces entiendo el porqué de su adicción.

—Debes de descansar, de lo contrario, no me servirás más —muevo la cabeza casi como si fuese un ser sin voluntad.

Jadeante, exhausta y satisfecha caigo en un dulce sueño, pero lo más sorprendente es que él se queda junto a mí abrazándome, por primera vez me siento una mujer complacida.

Al término de la mañana, cuando el sol está en su punto más alto, Sesshoumaru por fin se aleja de mí dejándome al cuidado de las dos demonios. Ninguna de ellas me habla y me parece bien, la última vez que una lo hizo yo terminé siendo ultrajada y ella ejecutada ante mis ojos y ante la presencia de quien entendí, era su amante, engañando de esa manera a su dios y amo.

Las demonios me llevan a un pequeño lago cerca de allí, me bañan con cuidado perfumando cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo, lavando mi cabello como lo han hecho en el castillo también. Durante el resto del día y la noche no vuelvo a ver a Sesshoumaru, lo cual me hace descansar.

No puedo negar que él está conquistando mi corazón, aunque eso sea tan incorrecto como entregarse a un hombre sin que éste esté atado a una por el matrimonio, pero no puedo seguir negándome lo que estoy empezando a sentir, especialmente cuando _creo_ que él también está sintiendo lo mismo por mí.

—Bebe —escucho una voz y me muevo suplicando porque me dejen descansar un poquito más—. Bebe.

La insistencia y la falta de emoción en aquella tonalidad, me hacen abrir los ojos para darme cuenta que es Kanna quien sostiene una sustancia verde frente a mí.

—¿Qué es?

—Bebe —insiste con sus ojos vacíos colocándome el cuenco en mi boca, ¿por qué quiero preguntarle algo a una mujer que no sabe ni siquiera que está viva?

La sustancia huele de manera espantosa, pero la bebo ya que sé que es mi obligación, así que luchando contra el rechazo que hace mi estómago por lo amargo y lo asqueroso, consigo ingerirlo todo. Al terminar, ella sale de la tienda dejándome sola.

Comienzo a escuchar como mi corazón late con fuerza, mis latidos resuenan a mí alrededor, ¿qué está pasándome?

—¡Sal! —me ordena Sesshoumaru al momento de correr la tela de la tienda para verme.

—¿Qué... ¿Qué me está pasando?

Su mirada se endurece, como si estuviese diciéndome con ella que no volverá a repetir su orden, ¿cómo podría saber algo así, si no me ha dicho nada? Quizás solo sea mi experiencia con él, sé que no es alguien que le guste repetir dos veces lo que solicita, así que hago lo que me ordena, sin embargo, cuando intento pararme mis piernas flaquean y me caigo sobre el suave pasto.

Gruñe y me imagino que es de frustración, sé lo que debe de estar pensando, que por eso odia a los humanos, porque somos débiles y frágiles, así que me apoyo sobre el pasto impulsándome con toda mi fuerza para poderme levantar y esta vez sí consigo salir de la tienda.

No sé qué está pasando, todos sus guardias me observan como si fuese una pequeña presa que está a punto de ir al peor ritual de su vida.

Me agarra del cuello separándome del suelo, me empiezo a asfixiar. Mis manos pelean contra sus enormes garras que amenazan con quitarme la vida, _¿por qué estoy peleando por algo que he buscado desde que caí en su poder?_ Porque los humanos somos de esa manera, cuando llega nuestro momento, a pesar de que lo hemos venido buscando, pero sabemos que con ese final no habrá marcha atrás, una vez que se consiga el cometido todo terminará, no queremos realmente perder nuestra vida.

—Harás lo que yo ordene humana y mi deseo es simple: aniquilar a tu prometido.

Ni siquiera puedo externar palabra alguna, él dijo que le perdonaría la vida si se retiraba, que no le haría daño, y a pesar de mis intentos, creí que él estaba enamorándose de mí así como yo lo estaba haciendo.

Mis ojos se cierran en contra de mi voluntad.

Todo está envuelto en penumbra, como si al caer la noche la princesa Yukki rodeara todo con una espesa neblina que no me deja ver más allá de mis brazos extendidos, pero voy caminando como si conociera el lugar, como si mis pies descalzos reconocieran el terreno que piso y estos me guiaran a mi destino.

Voy caminando por un inmenso páramo, desolado, un pasto seco que resuena en mis oídos indicándome que en algún momento alguien quemó el lugar, inclusive puedo sentir todavía el intenso olor.

Voy semi desnuda, mi vestimenta está desgarrada, inclusive con uno de mis senos a la vista de cualquiera, mi muslo izquierdo también al descubierto y con cada paso que doy, cualquier pudiera ver mi intimidad también, pero no hago ningún movimiento más que caminar, como si fuese alguna especie de fantasma o un muerto viviente que están manejando a una larga distancia.

En medio de aquel páramo me detengo y luego me arrodillo, observo que de mi brazo izquierdo sale mucha sangre, pero no me duele, eso es más que extraño, sin embargo, llevo mi mano derecha hasta la herida y comienzo a llorar, ¿por qué estoy llorando si no es eso lo que estoy sintiendo? De hecho, no siento ningún tipo de dolor, _¿qué está sucediéndome?_

Con mi cabeza abajo no puedo observar nada, pero escucho unos gritos y cuando la levanto, veo que un hombre viene corriendo hacia mí, ¿quién es? ¿Será Sesshoumaru? Nunca lo he visto correr, ni tampoco preocupado, la única expresión que he conocido de él es la rabia, aquella con la cual aniquiló a Rin e hizo pagar a los malhechores que perpetraron aquel repulsivo acto, o sus engaños, por medio de los cuales en algún momento de debilidad me hicieron pensar, que podría importarle.

Se acerca cada vez más, gritando mi nombre, ¿cuál era? Él solo me llama por «tú» o «humana».

— _«Kagome»_

Grita el hombre de cabellera negra que se va acercando a mí, su rostro me es familiar, ¿quién es?

— _«Kagome»_

Repite mi nombre, el cual se expande contra el viento, y al momento en que me alcanza me estrecha entre sus brazos con tanto amor que en esta ocasión me dan ganas de llorar, su cuerpo es cálido y sincero, sus lágrimas mojan mis hombros que están desnudos. Se separa de mí colocándome parte de su ropa de batalla, sus manos son grandes y suaves, es alguien que nunca ha trabajado en el campo, un hombre con una buena posición, quizás algún feudal.

— _«¿Qué te han hecho pequeña?»_

Su voz es solo un susurro, lo puedo escuchar como el eco adentro de una enorme cueva, pero no lo puedo entender, y aunque deseo preguntarle quién es, quién soy, no puedo hacerlo, porque la única orden que tengo es que mis ojos lo engañen porque mi voz jamás podría hacerlo. _¿Engañarlo? ¿Por qué debería de engañarlo?_

Con uno de sus dedos retira mis lágrimas instándome a pararme con suavidad, su tacto es amoroso, como si con él estuviera transmitiéndome sus sentimientos: te he extrañado, te quería a mi lado; _pero, ¿quién es? ¿Por qué se preocupa de esa manera por mí?_

 _Eso no debe de importarte,_ resuena una voz en mi cabeza, así que obedezco.

La intensa neblina continúa trastornando mis sentidos, pero una voz domina mi cuerpo, no puedo escucharla, pero la puedo sentir.

Me levanto con letargo agarrando un cuchillo que tengo oculto en el lazo que ciñe mi vestido, a la altura de mi espalda, el hombre de cabello negro largo en trenza, me da la espalda intentando huir conmigo, pero al instante en que siente como la hoja afiliada de mi pequeña arma se entierra en su espalda rasgándolo cae sobre sus rodillas. La neblina poco a poco va desapareciendo.

— _«Ka...gome»._

Repite el hombre que está postrado en el suelo escupiendo sangre, intentando huir de mí, pero yo no me muevo, me quedo inerte observándolo y sosteniendo el cuchillo ensangrentado. La neblina casi desaparece y a medida lo hace mi conciencia va regresando.

Todo se va volviendo más claro reconociendo al hombre que está tirado, mi mano suelta el arma y yo caigo al suelo asustada por mis actos.

—¿Por... qué Kagome...?

—Ban...Bankotsu... —gimo adolorida llevando mi mano derecha a mi boca para evitar gritar, ¿por qué he herido de esa manera a Bankotsu? ¿A mi propio prometido que venía a rescatarme?

No recuerdo nada, lo último que viene a mi mente es estar en el carruaje.

Veo como todos los hombres de Bankotsu salen corriendo de su escondite para intentar protegerlo, pero a mi espalda salen todos los demonios que están bajo el poder de Sesshoumaru para cazarlos, destruirlos y matarlos. Todos nos rodean dejándonos a nosotros dos sin tocarnos, no entiendo porque lo hacen hasta el momento en que el maldito del dios Demonio aparece a mi lado izquierdo y su dragón de dos cabezas al derecho.

—Díselo —me ordena, _¿decirle qué?_

 _Que me amas._

—Lo... Lo siento Bankotsu... Lo siento... —le pido disculpas y a pesar que estoy llorando mi voz sale sin ninguna clase de emoción, como si la persona que está muriendo frente a mí no significara nada.

 _Díselo._

—Nunca debiste de haber venido, porque mi amor por ti nunca existió...

Me quedo callada y a pesar de que siento un terrible dolor en mi corazón mi voz continúa saliendo sin ninguna clase de sentimiento.

 _Continúa._

—El amor... lo conocí junto al dios Demonio y desde el momento en que conocí su hombría, supe que tú no estarías a mis pies —los ojos de Bankotsu se llena de lágrimas y su semblante cambia por uno de dolor y odio.

—¡Maldita seas Kagome! ¡Maldita seas! —sus gritos me aterran, mi alma, lo único que me quedaba intacto, también ha sido corrompida por el dios Demonio.

Sesshoumaru coloca una de sus garras en la frente de Bankotsu y al momento de decirle «Muere», un destello de luz lo atraviesa dejándolo su vida. Vuelve a ver a sus séquitos y todos se comienzan a retirar. Con su fuerza descomunal me monta sobre el dragón para salir volando.

En el aire, encima de todos los soldados de Bankotsu y con el cuerpo de él tirado a un lado, saca su espada dirigiéndola al cielo, éste se pone oscuro cubriéndose de nubes como si una terrible tormenta estuviese a punto de caer.

Un rayo cae sobre su espada y a su vez él lo deja caer sobre todos los soldados debajo de nosotros, incinerando el lugar y a cada humano con ello.

Nuevamente la penumbra me invade y caigo desmayada sobre el inmenso animal de pies escamosa que me lleva por los aires, solo puedo observar como aquel páramo empieza a arder calcinándolos a todos y algunos demonios con él, ¿hasta dónde llegará su crueldad?

* * *

Palabras de mi beta, hablando de lo corto del capítulo:  
«A _l inicio pensé ¿5 hojas? ¿Por qué?, pero luego de leerlo, me di cuenta que agregarle o quitarle sería un gran error_ »

Así que sí, este capítulo viene corto, pensé (aun así, como dijo ella) agregarle más; le ponía y le quitaba y no, no me agradó, así que preferí dejarlo así de corto, pero es que después de leerlo completo, ustedes mismas se darán cuenta que ya no necesitaba más, en sí, este capítulo solo tenía un propósito y fue cumplido.

Espero que les agrade este capítulo, sí, es posible que muchas quieran matarme, pero ni modo jejejeje por lo menos tienen algo que leer.

Así que gracias a quienes me han comentado: **Luna, Andy taisho, Kristyn Herz, Blacklady Hyuuga, Ale keler de taisho, Veros, Sakata-2, mimato bombon kou** y **Joy** , y al resto que solo lee pero no me deja nada, ¡vamos chicas! Ese es mi alimento, denme de comer por favor, si no, dejaré en eterno hiatus al oscuro secreto.

Y finalmente mis notas:  
1) Todavía estamos en espera de lo que significan esos sueños, no se preocupen lo descubrirán a su debido tiempo.

2) Sí, a la pregunta de Veros. No diré más porque ya lo verás, eso se explicará en el POV de Sesshoumaru.

3) Me encanta que me digan que les gusta mucho cómo narro cada capítulo, espero que también puedan sentir algo aunque sea un poco de lo quiero transmitir.


	11. Interior

Y como siempre, primero que nada, las gracias a mi beta reader Kim, mi amiga linda, gracias por siempre estarme animando y corregirme por mis errores, se te quiere un montón.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para deleitar a quienes me leen y satisfacer mis perversiones.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11  
** **Interior.**

 _Sin darse cuenta, un hechizo ha caído sobre él, amar a una humana sería lo más impensable que le pudiera pasar, pero después de tantos inviernos, finalmente las palabras de aquella maldita mujer lo han alcanzado._

Mi cuerpo no se ha cansado del de ella, mi sed pareciera ser insaciable, cada vez que su sangre golpea mi garganta me siento más fuerte, es como si ella y yo...

 _He perdido la razón si llego a terminar esa frase._

Sé que necesito alejarme de esa humana, su presencia está contaminando mis pensamientos, quiero matar a su prometido, pero cuando sus lágrimas caen es como si éstas estuviesen hechas de ácido y veneno al punto que me queman la piel.

—No quiero que nadie me moleste Jaken, hasta que yo lo ordene —el pequeño reptil que custodia la puerta de mi habitación se cuadra ante mi presencia.

—Amo y... —su voz me fastidia y vuelvo a verlo desesperado, ¿por qué cree que tiene el poder de replicar mis órdenes?—. S...S-Sí Amo.

Azoto la puerta y me despejo de mis prendas quedando solo con el hakama,tirándome a mi lecho. En mi mente no hay otra mujer que ella, no tengo deseos de poseer o matar a nadie más que a ella. Los demonios no creemos en lo mismo que los inútiles humanos, ¿familia? ¿Fidelidad? ¿Desposarse? Somos más prácticos, si nos unimos con alguna mujer para tener crías es porque de esa relación puede salir nuestro sucesor, fue por eso precisamente que elegí a Kagura, la diosa de los vientos, para poderla preñar.

Kagura se volvió más ambiciosa y presumida, solo por ser mi concubina oficial; pero cuando una mujer ya no tiene utilidad para nuestros propósitos, entonces ésta se desecha como la basura que es.

Afuera el ambiente se va volviendo más frío, asumo que para Kagome debe de ser inclusive helado. Le he enviado un traje de piel de cordero para que se pueda cubrir.

Los últimos días, los latidos de su corazón se han normalizado, el olor pestilente de Goran y sus demás secuaces prácticamente ha desaparecido, el castigo que les he proporcionado ha sido demasiado suave, hubiese querido destrozarlos vivos y poco a poco despellejándolos por partes, que su carne se fuese llenándose de gusanos y pudriéndose con un dolor tan intenso que no pudiesen pensar en nada más.

Pero no hubiesen podido durar muchos días, y también quería que ella pudiese ver el castigo que estaban recibiendo, ¿por qué he querido algo así?

—¿No te dije que la próxima vez que te atrevieras a aparecerte en mi castillo, te cortaría en trozos tan pequeños que ni siquiera tu propio viento podrá llevarte?

—¿Todavía puedes sentirme?

—Tu olor es repugnante.

—¿Más que el de esa inmunda humana?

El hecho que Kagura mencione a Kagome con tal desprecio hace que algo se me agite por dentro, ¿rabia? Si es así, ¿contra quién? ¿Contra ella por tratarla de esa manera, o conmigo mismo por ser un imbécil?

La diosa de los vientos está escondida detrás de una de las cortinas del ventanal más amplio de mi aposento, yo continúo acostado en mi lecho, importándome poco que ella se encuentre a unos pasos cerca de mí.

—¿No vas a decirme nada?

—No me gusta perder el tiempo, lo sabes.

—Sesshoumaru... —su voz se quiebra intentando salir de su penumbra.

—Si sales de tu escondite, despídete de este mundo Kagura.

Escucho que sus sigilosos pasos se detienen. No quiero decir otra cosa más que « _lárgate_ », pero eso ya lo sabe, así que simplemente me acomodo en mi posición, siempre teniendo en cuenta que debo de permanecer en guardia.

—¿Has probado de su sangre Sesshoumaru?

 _¿Podría hacer otra pregunta más imbécil que esa?_

—¿Sabes quién es ella en realidad?

 _Sí puede hacer otra más imbécil que la primera._

—¿No lo has notado? ¡¿Tan ciego te tiene Sesshoumaru?!

Sus gritos son desesperantes, pero sus palabras son insolentes. Me levanto despacio hasta llegar a donde ella, solo una vez la vi con su rostro empapado por las lágrimas y la rabia que la consumían, aquella mirada perdida deseando que el mundo se consumiera en una eterna llama.

—¿Por qué no lo has notado? —vuelve a reclamarme algo de lo que no estoy seguro, su rostro se compunge de tal manera que, de estar llena de angustia y tristeza, se cambia a uno de rabia.

—Si quieres decir algo Kagura, hazlo.

—¡Ella es la descendiente directa de Midoriko!

Sus palabras me impactan, ¿podrá ser cierto? Es algo demasiado improbable.

—Vete —le ordeno dándome la media vuelta. Su respiración se agita.

—¿No quieres saber cómo lo sé? —refunfuña a mi espalda—. Aunque no quieras saberlo, ¡te lo diré! Tiene el mismo maldito olor, ese olor a frutos y agua bendita, cuando el viento la toca, pareciera que se apartara ante su cuerpo, igual como lo hacía con esa maldita mujer.

La rabia la inunda por completo y se va acercándose a mí.

—Esa mujer capturó, torturó y asesinó a nuestro hijo Sesshoumaru —cada palabra la pronuncia con tanto dolor que pareciera que cada vez que lo hace, su memoria regresa instantáneamente a aquel momento—. Si has probado su sangre, debes saber quién es ella.

—¿Por eso has venido a verla?

—Tenía que comprobar si era cierto que tú, el gran dios y Lord Sesshoumaru de las tierras del Este, ha caído bajo su hechizo.

 _¿Su hechizo? ¿Eso es lo que me ha hecho? ¿Cómo podría? Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de ello._

De la misma manera sigilosa en que ella se mueve yo lo hago también colocando una de mis espadas en su cuello, Kagura se tensa al sentir el filo tan cerca de su cuerpo, sin decirle nada, pero conociéndome como lo hace, estoy seguro de que interpreta mi mirada: _no lo repetiré otra vez, porque nadie osa decirme una ofensa tan grande y conservar su vida._

—¿Crees que te tendré piedad solo porque me diste una cría Kagura?

Una gota de sudor le cae por su el lado izquierdo de su rostro, por supuesto que está nerviosa, sabe a la perfección que yo no guardo recuerdos de aquella época, no como ella lo hace.

—Era una cría inútil, igual que tú.

—Sesshoum... —no termina de decir mi nombre cuando mi espada rasguña su brazo inclusive rasgando su vestidura, doy un par de pasos hacia atrás para darle la libertad de poder huir.

Con sus vientos desaparece por la ventana, mientras observo como el ocaso se va posando en el horizonte, sé que puede entenderlo a la perfección, si vuelve a aparecer por mis tierras, será su último día con vida.

400 años atrás, pensé en mi descendencia, tenía que tener un heredero, pero éste tenía que ser tan fuerte como yo, por eso emprendí mi búsqueda de la demonio perfecta con quien pudiese procrear a ese ser.

Encontré a la diosa de los vientos, una mujer esbelta, astuta, perversa, muy proporcionada y hermosa. No era cruel, pero tampoco era compasiva.

—Si deseas hacer algo productivo con tu vida y que valga la pena, llega a mi castillo y únete a mí. Tendrás el honor de ser la demonio que dará a luz a un Ser tan fuerte y poderoso como yo, y con ello tu vida habrá valido la pena.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu concubina?

Su voz altanera me descolocó, me llenó de rabia queriendo violarla en ese momento, pero por la razón de mi supervivencia, me contuve. Kagura estaba semi acostada en un trono que sus sirvientes le habían hecho, llena de flores y comida.

—Si quieres seguir viviendo llegarás, de lo contrario, este día será el último que tus ojos vean un amanecer.

Ante mi amenaza no le quedó más remedio que aparecerse frente a mi castillo. Aquella noche de luna llena, bajo los hechizos de la vieja Urasue, a quien acababa de hacer mi esclava, nos unimos.

Mi fertilidad siempre ha sido controlada por la luna llena, y en su día de más fuerza, sería imposible que la mujer que me cogiera, no quedara preñada, lo sabía, porque ya lo había hecho una vez, pero la demonio en cuestión murió a los pocos meses ya que su débil cuerpo no pudo contener al ser que se estaba engendrando, Kagura era diferente, era de una raza de demonios puros y fuertes, por eso la había escogido.

Durante esos días de luna llena me la cogí de diferentes maneras, llenando su interior con mi vasto y poderoso semen, a los pocos días escuché como un latido, débil pero fuerte a la vez, empezó a sonar dentro de ella, estaba preñada.

Dio a luz a un pequeño peli plata, y como lo había predicho, resultaba fuerte y cruel.

Al dar sus primeros pequeños pasos, Hakudoshi empezó a asesinar a los animales que se le acercaban, las demonios que le cuidaban desaparecían por las noches y solo encontrábamos sus cuerpos destrozados. Su instinto era demasiado fuerte e incontenible.

Le enseñé como contenerse con nuestra propia especie, porque como amos, dioses y de rangos superiores que éramos, teníamos que tener esclavos, pero si destrozábamos a todos no quedaría nadie quien hiciera las tareas que para nosotros eran denigrantes, pero que tenían que hacerse. Él lo entendió.

Empezamos a cazar humanos a corta edad, no tenía muchos poderes, pero al igual que su madre podía controlar el viento, todavía era demasiado pequeño para que los desarrollara todos, pero estaba seguro que algún día tendría los mismos que yo.

Le obsequié a Entei, un corcel de fuego, uno de los animales más poderosos a mi servicio, él solo había destruido aldeas y personas, su característica de manejar el fuego le ayudaría a Hakudoshi ante la destrucción.

Midoriko, fue la sacerdotisa más poderosa que nunca existió, inclusive a mí con mis poderes me fue difícil derrotarla, su poder de purificación era aterrador, una de mis cicatrices de mi espalda fue hecha por ella, le di caza, pero todos los demonios que fueron por ella terminaron de la misma manera: muertos.

—¡Es una vergüenza! —sentenció Hakudoshi molesto.

—No lo es —aseguró su madre que estaba sentada en un trono debajo del mío—. Debes de entenderlo Haku, no podemos exterminar por completo a la raza humana, de lo contrario tampoco podríamos obtener todos los poderes que tenemos.

—Eso lo entiendo, los humanos son nuestro ganado, nuestra comida, si los exterminamos no quedaría más fuerza y longevidad para nuestra raza, pero ¿por qué temerles?

Kagura volvió a verme, el nombre de Midoriko sonaba cada vez más.

—Deja eso ya, ¿quieres? —suplicó su madre bajando por los enormes escalones ayudada por su viento hasta llegar a los pies de nuestro hijo—. Nosotros los demonios, especialmente los dioses como tu padre y tú, viven eternamente, los humanos no, inclusive, aunque vivan 150 años su vida productiva no pasa de unos 40, el resto solo son entes inútiles que con suerte pueden tener lo que ellos consideran una «larga» vida.

—¡Pero es una deshonra para nosotros! —Kagura volteó a verme suplicando por mi ayuda.

—Si vas con ella no tendrás mi ayuda Hakudoshi.

—No la necesito padre, es solo una humana.

—No vuelvas si vas por ella —le expliqué lo que probablemente, no entendió.

Gruñó molesto dándonos la espalda y se retiró.

Durante algunos días llevó a varios humanos al castillo, despellejándolos vivos para poder crear nuevas armas, llenándolas con la sangre de ellos, y durante esos días, Kagura y yo nos vimos envueltos por sus mentiras creyendo que había olvidado el asunto.

Un atardecer un demonio que había perdido uno de sus ojos en la batalla llegó arrastrándose a nuestra presencia.

—Milord, gran dios... —suplicó arrodillándose ante nosotros, su inmunda sangre llenaba el centro del lugar.

Uno de mis soldados apuntó su lanza hacia su garganta exigiéndole que hablara o que fuera a morir a otro lado.

—Lo siento... su hijo... el gran Hakudoshi... cayó en manos de la sacerdotisa... y está... está... agonizan... —el demonio no terminó de decir su frase, su vida se había extinguido, pero sabía a la perfección cómo terminaría esa frase.

Kagura salió detrás de mí, engrandeciendo una de sus plumas que la conducían libremente por el aire, mi desesperación era tal que iba tele transportándome de un lugar a otro, necesitaba llegar lo más rápido posible, Hakudoshi no podría con Midoriko, inclusive yo, uno de los demonios más poderosos de la región, había sucumbido ante su poder.

Llegué el lugar, pero una enorme barrera purificadora los protegía, intenté atravesarla, pero mi piel se quemaba y mi ropa se deshacía cada vez que la tocaba.

Midoriko caminaba con sus pies descalzos a través de un altar cubierto de sangre, llegando hasta una pagoda. Según el relato de algunos soldados, habían tenido una batalla feroz surcando los cielos, una tan temible que éstos se habían puesto del color de la noche envolviéndose en una tormenta de rayos y relámpagos. El cuerpo decapitado de Entei estaba a un lado de la barrera, sin su cabeza.

Hakudoshi estaba acostado en el duro altar viéndola sin intimidarse, amarrado de pies y manos conteniendo sus fuerzas para evitar que le hiciera daño.

Los cantos de Midoriko se incrementaron, juntó sus manos en forma de oración entrelazando sus dedos formando un triángulo invertido, su purificación logró que Hakudoshi se retorciera con cada palabra. Él intentaba maldecirla, romper las cadenas lo cual consiguió abalanzándose sobre ella agarrándole su mano derecha quemándola con sus garras, un poder que solo había empezado a dominar un par de días atrás, la piel de la sacerdotisa se quemó, pero sin ninguna mueca de dolor le lanzó un hechizo, salieron 4 cadenas doradas que le agarraron cada extremidad y una adicional directamente a su cuello y lo regresó al altar.

—¡Si le haces algo a Hakudoshi, no vivirás para contarlo Midoriko! —le grité temiendo que la vida de mi primogénito se extinguiera con la purificación de ella.

Me ignoró.

6 monjes, se colocaron frente a él arrodillándose orando de la misma que ella lo hacía. Se levantaron trayendo consigo a 5 demonios vivos y la cabeza de Entei, obligándolos a arrodillarse a la base del altar en donde Hakudoshi luchaba con todo su poder sin resultado alguno.

Acuñé mi espada invocando mis rayos dejándolos caer sobre la barrera, pero éstos rebotaban sin parar. Me convertí en el inmenso perro demonio que guardaba mi figuraba humana y lancé el calor de mis llamas, pero ellas caían al suelo, una y otra vez lo hacía mientras veía como al comando de ella los degollaban al mismo tiempo que la sangre de Entei alfombraba de forma inversa la base del altar tiñendo de aquel color carmesí el cabello de Hakudoshi.

La empecé a maldecir, me enfurecí y la barrera comenzó a ceder.

Midoriko tomó un cuchillo especial con el cual cortó su mano izquierda, su sangre la colocó frente a mi primogénito directo en su boca y él la comenzó a beber resistiéndose todo lo que pudo, pero uno de los monjes se la abrió con fuerza, escuché como su corazón comenzó a palpitar tan fuerte que inclusive yo lo podía oír, primero incrementándose como si fuese una estampida, luego disminuyendo poco a poco.

Y con el último cántico de purificación de Midoriko le clavó el cuchillo en su corazón arrebatándole la vida. Cuando lo sacó con el corazón de Hakudoshi, bebió su sangre sin parar.

Escuché los gritos de Kagura a mi espalda, mi voz se había extinguido por completo y fui cayendo hasta llegar al suelo cubierto por los cuerpos inertes de los soldados de Hakudoshi.

Con sus poderes, Midoriko abrió una especie de puerta con escaleras que los guiarían por lo profundo del suelo, los monjes se fueron huyendo a través de ella, la sacerdotisa fue la última en entrar, pero antes de hacerlo me miró fijamente, y a pesar de que su voz era suave y delicada como la de cualquiera humana, pude escuchar en mi cabeza su maldición.

—Mi humanidad acabará conmigo, pero mi descendencia lo hará contigo. Un día, _ella_ llegará a tu vida dios Demonio, despojándote de tu maldad y te convertirá en la vergüenza de tu raza y tú mismo serás la extinción de ésta.

Cuando desapareció, la puerta en el suelo lo hizo con ella, por medio de sus poderes ocultó su presencia y nos fue imposible localizarla.

A partir de aquel momento eché a Kagura del palacio y comencé a recolectar humanas vírgenes para violarlas y asesinarlas; una tras otra, murieron en mis manos pagando con ello lo que Midoriko me había hecho, mis intenciones eran claras, necesitaba que ella me buscara, pero nunca lo hizo.

Durante años le di caza, el demonio que me trajera su cabeza le daría lo que quisiera, desde el norte hasta al sur y del este hasta el oeste su vida tenía un precio tan alto que pensé que no tendría un lugar a donde esconderse, pero nunca la encontramos.

—¿Quién eres? —le pregunto desesperado esperando que Kagome pueda responderme aclarando de una vez todas mis dudas. Mi sangre comienza a hacer efecto en su cuerpo, puedo escuchar los latidos en mi cabeza y sus pensamientos están dentro de los míos.

—Yo... —tomo su barbilla apretándola con fuerza haciéndola levantar su cabeza para verla—. ¡Solo eso me queda!

Sus gritos me importan poco, así como su humanidad. Necesito saber, quiero conocer realmente si es la sucesora de Midoriko.

 _¿Quién... eres?_ Vuelvo a preguntarle en mi cabeza, sé que ella puede escucharme porque estamos atados por mi sangre y la de ella.

Su conciencia finalmente empieza a ceder y se va perdiendo en sus vidas pasadas y yo me voy adentrando en sus vidas pasadas.

A penas puedo reconocer a la mujer que está acostada muriendo porque la edad finalmente le ha llegado. Está frente a otra mujer vestida de sacerdotisa haciéndola beber lo que queda de su sangre.

—Cuando llegue el momento, el dios Demonio del Este, beberá de esta sangre y quedará enviciado con ella. Por primera vez, se enamorará de una humana y quedará atado a ella, extinguiendo así a su propia raza. Esa es mi maldición la cual cumplirás, tú mi sucesora, por la sangre que yo misma bebí del único hijo de él.

Al término de la vida de ésta, otra mujer se colocó frente a ella recitando las mismas palabras de Midoriko y así sucesivamente. La última al morir, se encontró que su sucesora aún era una bebé para que pudiera entender su misión, pero aun así recitó las mismas palabras haciéndola beber de su sangre, esa pequeña había sido Kagome.

No logró ser sacerdotisa, ni siquiera podía recordar que ella era quien cargaba la peor maldición de todas, pero ciertamente la llevaba consigo. El haberla llevado a mi castillo, mi atracción por ella, nada de eso ha sido por casualidad, poco a poco las palabras de Midoriko se han ido cumpliendo, bajo mi propia mano muchos demonios han muerto.

No lo había entendido por completo o probablemente no quería hacerlo, desde la primera vez que probé de su sangre la maldición de Midoriko empezó a caer sobre mi cuerpo, sin darme cuenta me fue envenenando y enviciándome, cuando la salvé aquella noche en que mis propios demonios la violaron, le di de mi sangre, en ese momento nuestras almas se conectaron y la maldición ya estaba consumada.

Agarro a Kagome en mis brazos colocándole mis garras envenenadas para desgarrarla y así asesinarla, pero mis manos se detienen, ¡maldita sea! Lo único que quiero es que esté siempre a mi lado, no quiero separarme de ella, no me importan mis demonios o todo mi poder, la quiero a ella conmigo. Ordeno que le hagan una tienda para que pueda descansar mientras regresa de sus vidas pasadas.

Es noche de luna llena, así que la llamo. La cojo de todas las manera posible inundándole su interior con mi potente semilla, una y otra vez, no hay duda que su vientre alojará a mi bastardo. Mi posesión llega a cada uno de mis demonios, indicándoles que ella es mi mujer, el que la toque acabará como Toran, Takemaru y el resto de demonios que osó ponerle un dedo sobre ella.

Todos presencian mi ejecución de los demonios a quienes consideraba de más confianza y al final me llevo a Kagome a su tienda para, por primera vez, hacer lo que los humanos le llaman: amor.

Su corazón y sus sentimientos me pertenecen, pero todavía hay algo que me roba su completa atención: su prometido. Por medio de uno de los embrujos de Urasue y bajo el hechizo de mi propia sangre, la obligo a que sea ella quien lo mate, nadie más estará en su corazón y en sus pensamientos, además, de mí. Soy su dueño para toda la eternidad.

* * *

Ayyyy dios... Otra vez quedo mal, pero solo por ser fin de año les quedaré mejor, como ya había prometido anteriormente, este fic termina el día de hoy porque termina, así que más noche como regalo de año nuevo o más bien despedir el viejo, les dejaré el final, así es, el próximo es el desenlace, podrá ser completamente previsible pero ni modo... Es lo que hay :C

Gracias a cada una de las que me ha dejado un rw: **Joy, Nena Taisho, Stella, Blacklady Hyuuga, mimato bombon kou, Veros, Veros, SaV21, Luz Lozano, Ginny, Melany, Luna, Lu, andreita, Maria Sato** (qué gusto saber de ti otra vez...) **y a Kristyn Herz**

Mis notas:  
1) Espero haberlo aclarado, y sí, desde que Kagome o más bien Sesshoumaru le dio de beber su sangre, empezó con las visiones de su vida pasada, era la sangre quien la llamaba.

2) Sesshoumaru sabe a la perfección de la maldición, está muy consciente de ella y sí, ha sido muy cruel, creo que hasta demasiado para mi propio gusto, pero también era como una forma de él de no aceptar que realmente la quiere, a veces el orgullo, más de un dios, es más fuerte que los sentimientos, ¿no lo creen?

3) Imagino que a no muchas les gustará el final, es tan fácil de interpretarlo, así que una enorme disculpa por ello.

4) Lo siento que no vine ayer, pero me dio una migraña tan fuerte que no podía tener luz cerca, así que mi compu permaneció apagado, gracias a Dios ya amanecí mejor y con ganas de compensarlas.

5) Dentro de un par de horas más, les dejaré el final.


	12. Fuego y terror

Primero que nada déjenme decirles **¡gracias!** A pesar que he pasado tan ausente este año con mis fics, con mi regreso de éste me han dado una calurosa bienvenida con todos sus RW, no saben lo que eso significa para mí. Espero que este nuevo año 2018 les traiga muchas bendiciones, estoy segura que no siempre tendremos días felices y de color de rosa, por eso también les deseo que tengan mucha fortaleza para poder afrontar cada reto que se nos viene encima y poder seguir adelante.

Gracias también a mi beta reader: Kim, amiga, eres grande, nunca lo olvides y gracias por hacerme siempre un espacio para leerme y sobretodo todo para levantarme el ánimo.

Y como lo prometido es deuda, este 31 de diciembre, les dejo el final de este fic, yo sé que a muchas no les gustará, pero quiero aclarar que este final es más una conclusión, quise hacerlo más largo, pero realmente no me salió más, así que sin más pasen a leer el final y por favor, que sean lechugas las que me tiren, duelen menos.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para deleitar a quienes me leen y satisfacer mis perversiones.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12  
** **Fuego y terror.**

Al término de la luna llena y con lo que queda de mi cuerpo, Sesshoumaru me envía de vuelta en la carroza custodiada por sus sirvientes.

Su cercanía me perturba y él lo sabe. Mis noches son de llantos y arrepentimientos, no puedo olvidar la última mirada de odio que Bankotsu me dio, sus palabras maldiciéndome; la culpa me carcome cada día pudriendo mi alma como si fuese un cuerpo sin vida. Ya ni siquiera puedo rezarle al gran Nikkou por mi perdón, porque sé que no hay ninguno para mí.

Cada sueño es una penumbra, la muerte de aquel niño demonio de cabellos plateados me acecha, la voz de la sacerdotisa es como si fuese la mía, me voy rompiendo en pedazos y lo más extraño es que la distancia que Sesshoumaru ha puesto entre nosotros hace que mi cuerpo se congele como si estuviese desnuda y a la deriva en el intenso frío de una pequeña cueva.

El invierno llega y con ello unos los mareos y náuseas me van carcomiendo con violencia. Shippou siempre se queda a mi cuidado, y con algunas hierbas medicinales voy recobrando el color que durante la temporada he perdido. He ganado peso a pesar de que no como mucho.

No he visto a Sesshoumaru durante toda la temporada de invierno, según lo que hemos escuchado, anda cazando, quizás despojando de la dignidad a otras mujeres, pero ante las ejecuciones de Toran, sus hermanas e inclusive de su general por la ofensa de haberme tocado, nadie en el castillo confabula contra mi vida.

Cuando la nieve va cesando y el frio no es tan intenso, Shippou puede conseguir las hierbas

—He escuchado que no volverá pronto Shippou —le aseguro a mi pequeño cuidador intentando convencerlo de poder retomar nuestro plan, una vez que las fuerzas han regresado a mi cuerpo.

—No lo sé Kagome, nadie lo sabe realmente —la voz llena de miedo de Shippou me indica que él nunca estará listo, a pesar que ya han pasado 10 soles desde que él consiguió «la flor de los caídos» y se las dio a sus hermanos y madre.

La rigidez en los cuerpos de su familia, su palidez y la temperatura hicieron que Shippou dudara de mis palabras, aquel día sus lágrimas fueron tan reales que algunos se compadecieron de la suerte del pobre zorrito. Mi salida fue autorizada a través del portador de voz de Sesshoumaru, el demonio Jaken, nos custodiaron 2 soldados y tal como se lo aseguré en una ocasión a mi pequeño amigo, los dos no quisieron ayudarnos a cavar una pequeña tumba para honrar sus cuerpos.

La hicimos con tierra seca, para que a ellos no les costara salir, de poca profundidad para que no sintieran sofocación, dejamos sus rostros al aire libre con una pequeña manta la cual yo misma les coloqué, alrededor de ella para que le viento no se las llevara unas piedras formando un semi círculo, los soldados se burlaron por mi «costumbre» diciendo que todo aquello era innecesario, esos cuerpos solo serían la comida de los insectos y gusanos.

Al día siguiente cuando Shippou fue a ponerles flores, las tumbas estaban vacías, aun con sus ojos rojos y tirándose a mí regazo al regresar, me brindó una sonrisa, dándome a entender que su familia de ahora en adelante estarían a salvo, lejos de él y sin poderse ver, pero con vida.

—Yo sé que no volverá pronto Shippou. Hagámoslo esta noche, ya nada nos retiene aquí —le suplico una vez más.

—¿Es...Esta noche?

—Sí.

—Pero... no estamos listos... yo... —le agarro ambas manos a mi pequeño amigo y demonio comenzándole a suplicar.

—Nunca estaremos listos Shippou, así que si no lo hacemos esta noche, no lo haremos nunca.

El pequeño zorro asiente y a pesar de que no está seguro de ello, acepta mi petición.

La guardia decae un punto antes del amanecer, cuando el sueño más profundo cae inclusive sobre el guardia más apto y fuerte. Con mis pies descalzos sin hacer mayor ruido, nos escabullimos. Algunos guardias están dormidos, otros somnolientos, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor.

Mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza y rapidez.

Con mis piernas temblorosas, llegamos a la puerta. Solo hay un guardia.

—Aguarda aquí —me indica el pequeño escabulléndose por una pequeña ventana en donde solo él puede pasar.

Empieza a crear una pequeña distracción que hace que el guardia se aleje de la entrada para ir a buscar lo que cree podría ser una amenaza, así que aprovecho y empiezo a correr.

No vuelvo a ver atrás y cuando menos lo siento, el pequeño Shippou se acomoda en mi espalda.

—Corre Kagome, no nos ha visto.

Él es quien me indica si nos vienen siguiendo o no, cuando los demonios se den cuenta de nuestra ausencia, nosotros dos estaremos ya muy lejos.

—¿No vienen Shippou? —le pregunto cansada.

—No, estamos solos.

Yo me siento desfallecer así que me detengo en un gran árbol para descansar. Hemos corrido lo suficiente alejándonos del castillo, la princesa Yukki está a punto de hacer desaparecer la intensa noche que nos protege.

—No nos detengamos Kagome, por favor, si alguien de casualidad se da cuenta, nos darán caza rápido.

—No puedo más Shippou —siento que mi vientre se agita con fuerza.

—Kagome...

Ambos nos quedamos petrificados al momento en que sentimos cómo el calor de unas llamas pasa a un lado nuestro.

—Ka... —Shippou ni siquiera puede hablar.

Al momento en que nos damos vuelta, podemos ver la majestuosidad de Sesshoumaru, su dragón está parado a su lado esperando su orden para incinerarnos.

Una mujer de cabello negro, bastante parecida a mí está acostada sobre el dragón.

—Lo siento —pido perdón arrodillándome frente a él comenzando a llorar—. Lo siento...

El pobre de Shippou está temblando, llorando y aferrándose a mi cuello temiendo lo peor. Sesshoumaru nos arroja el cadáver de la mujer a un lado nuestro y al momento en que ambos cerramos nuestros ojos, el dragón lanza sus llamas con lo que terminará nuestra historia.

* * *

Sesshoumaru POV.

Me he alejado de ella todo lo que he podido, he exterminado a todas las sacerdotisas y monjes que han aparecido a mí alrededor, el nombre de Midoriko se ha escuchado una vez más, pero en esta ocasión como una maldición para cada uno de los caídos, en nombre de ella los he tomado e incinerado sin piedad.

Si he caído en su maldición, los inmundos humanos caerán con ella también y durante épocas se escuchará mencionar al dios Demonio que extinguió a muchos de ellos con sus llamas.

Los latidos del bastardo que carga la humana en su vientre se hacen más fuerte cada día, a pesar de estar alejado de ella los puedo sentir en mi cabeza, la parte demoníaca que habita dentro de ella no la ha desgarrado desde adentro.

He pasado el invierno alejada de ella, lo único que sé es por Jaken, mi fiel sirviente quien siempre me mantiene informado.

Una noche, el corazón de ella se agita con facilidad y eso hace que regrese, ella está huyendo.

Ante mi llegada, el castillo es un caos porque saben que mi furia está a punto de ser desatada por ineptitud.

Todos imploran mi perdón y voy asesinando con mi fuerza y enojo a todos los inútiles soldados que permitieron que Kagome y el inepto zorro pudieran escapar.

Les prohíbo que salgan del castillo, no doy caza de los dos que han osado desafiarme, me voy solo con mi dragón y finalmente los encuentro, temblando ante mi presencia. La humana que serviría de alimento para mis soldados más cercanos la llevo en el lomo del animal, lo arrojo a sus pies, ambos saben lo que está a punto de suceder.

Con una orden de mi cabeza, el dragón les lanza sus feroces llamas calcinándolos. Cuando la vida se ha extinguido y el cuerpo ha quedado completamente negro, tomo el cuerpo de la humana y extingo las llamas para posarlo en mi dragón, el otro se queda calcinándose para volverse cenizas.

Los pocos demonios que quedan con vida, los reúno en el salón principal del castillo y ante ellos les arrojo el cuerpo calcinado de la humana.

—¿Creen que he sucumbido ante una inútil y asquerosa humana?

—No... no amo... —responden todos horrorizados al ver que inclusive Kagome, aun después de todo lo que ha pasado, ha sucumbido ante mi poder y furia.

Jaken, mi único y fiel sirviente, hace pasar a todas las humanas que he recolectado durante mi viaje haciéndolas crear un círculo en medio del inmenso salón.

—Todo... volverá a ser como antes.

Ante mi sentencia, mis demonios saben que es lo que tienen que hacer. Comienzan a violar a las mujeres para finalmente tomar su sangre y derramarla sobre nuestras armar, de esa manera nadie, nunca, osará decir que el gran dios Demonio, ha sucumbido ante una humana.

Con ecos he escuchado que el dios Demonio del Este se ha vuelto blando y misericordioso por haberse enamorado de una humana, pero durante muchas lunas, mi maldad y mi odio se contemplarán ante el temor de muchos, cada demonio que osó decir algo así, sucumbirá ante mi furia, aunque eso tarde años, pero nunca, nadie volverá a repetir una ofensa semejante.

* * *

 **Fin.**

La furia del dios Demonio no podía ser contenida, su orgullo había sido mancillado y aunque tardara una eternidad o muchos años en cumplir su propia venganza, lo haría.

Aquel amor, que sintió por la humana llamada Kagome siempre lo carcomería, pero tal vez algún día podrían encontrarse de nuevo en otra vida.


	13. Epílogo: La maldición

Una vez más, gracias a mi querida Kim, quien como siempre hace un espacio para mí y me ayuda con la corrección de este fic.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para deleitar a quienes me leen y satisfacer mis perversiones.

* * *

 **Epílogo  
** **La maldición.**

 _3 inviernos pasaron desde que ella intentó huir de él. Los horrores de aquella noche lo habían proscrito. La diosa de los vientos desapareció así como él lo pidió, cada monje y sacerdotisa también habían pagado por haber seguido los pasos de la primer mujer humana que lo había condenado, aquella maldición no había sido solo para él, sino también para sus sucesores._

 _Pero después de un tiempo, sus actos demoníacos habían cesado, como si él mismo hubiese sido una terrible tempestad y ahora, ésta, si hubiese calmado._

 _Los demonios vivían siempre cometiendo sus infamias, pero los humanos sabían que si no se metían en sus caminos, nada les ocurriría, ya que muchos intentaron vengar las muertes de sus seres queridos, pero lo único que conseguían era seguirlos por el mismo fatal destino._

Una mujer y un pequeño demonio trabajaban en un campo de arroz, alejados de cualquier aldea, escondiendo su identidad.

Ella levantó la vista y observó como a lo lejos una intensa cortina de humo se expandía por todo el horizonte, juntó sus manos en oración pidiendo una vez más por su alma pecadora, pero sobretodo estaba pidiendo porque él, se encontrara a salvo.

* * *

 **Kagome POV**

Yo me siento desfallecer así que me detengo en un gran árbol para descansar. Hemos corrido lo suficiente alejándonos del castillo, la princesa Yukki está a punto de hacer desaparecer la intensa noche que nos protege.

—No nos detengamos Kagome, por favor, si alguien de casualidad se da cuenta, nos darán caza rápido.

—No puedo más Shippou —siento que mi vientre se agita con fuerza.

—Kagome...

Ambos nos quedamos petrificados al momento en que sentimos cómo el calor de unas llamas pasa a un lado nuestro.

—Ka... —Shippou ni siquiera puede hablar.

Al momento en que nos damos vuelta, podemos ver la majestuosidad de Sesshoumaru, su dragón está parado a su lado esperando su orden para incinerarnos.

Una mujer de cabello negro, bastante parecida a mí está acostada sobre el dragón.

—Lo siento —pido perdón arrodillándome frente a él comenzando a llorar—. Lo siento...

No puedo hacer otra cosa más que pedirle perdón a esa pobre mujer que tal vez su único pecado es que se parece a mí físicamente, pero no nos ha quedado otra salida para que esta.

—¿Estás lista? —la voz profunda de Sesshoumaru me hace temblar, Shippou se aferra a mi cuello temiendo lo peor.

—Yo... lo estoy — _¿y tú?_

 _Nunca he estado más listo en toda mi vida,_ ni siquiera sé porque lo puedo escuchar tan claramente adentro de mi cabeza, pero sé que esa es su voz, son sus palabras, así que nuevamente pido perdón.

Sesshoumaru arroja el cadáver de la mujer a un lado nuestro y al momento en que ambos cerramos nuestros ojos, el dragón lanza sus llamas con lo que terminará nuestra historia. Mis lágrimas salen sin parar.

Sesshoumaru se acerca a nosotros mientras el fuego va consumiendo el cuerpo de la mujer, y con una ráfaga de viento lo apaga, solo necesitamos que esté quemado no que desaparezca, de esa manera nuestra trampa ante sus demonios podría funcionar.

—Ka...Kagome... —Shippou se separa de mí sin entender nada—. ¿Qu...Qué está pasando?

—Podremos escapar.

—Pero... —lo agarro entre mis brazos estrechándolo con cariño.

—Todo irá bien a partir de este momento Shippou.

Me levanto con el pequeño demonio en mis brazos, le brindo una mirada llena de amor al demonio que ha destrozado (y robado) mi corazón, mi virtud e ingenuidad y salimos huyendo.

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru POV**

Kagome poco a poco va despertando luego de haber matado a su prometido, el único humano que se interponía entre nosotros. Al abrir sus ojos se retuerce sobre las mantas que he dispuesto para ella en su tienda, así que la agarro por sus brazos extendiéndoselos.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —se retuerce como si estuviese poseída intentando salirse de mi abrazo yo la aferro más a mí.

—Contigo terminará el sufrimiento —aseguro sin que ella entienda una palabra, Kagome es la descendiente directa de la sacerdotisa responsable de la muerte de mi primogénito y aunque ella no lo sepa, adentro de su cuerpo he depositado mi semilla y en estos momentos ésta, se ha fusionado con ella engendrando a un pequeño que llamaré hijo.

—¡Suéltame maldito! ¡Suéltame! ¡Te odio! No hay a persona, demonio o cosa en este mundo a la que odie más que a ti, ¡te odio!

Se deja de mover llorando como si fuesen esas humanas a quienes torturamos hasta el cansancio pidiendo perdón, pero ella al contrario de todas, ha sido fuerte y ese espíritu es el que ha hecho que la conserve a mi lado más tiempo del que conscientemente hubiese querido.

No ha tenido la culpa de nada, tampoco es que haya elegido este camino, todo ha sido culpa de esa mujer, Midoriko es la que realmente nos ha tenido en sus manos desde el primer momento en que juró que haría desaparecer a todo demonio de este mundo, aunque fuese en esta vida o en la otra.

Kagome se retuerce bajo mi cuerpo que intenta, aunque parezca ilógico, abrazarla.

—Estás preñada —sus acciones se detienen y puedo sentir como algo adentro de ella se agita.

—¿Po...Por qué lo has hecho? —sus lágrimas comienzan a bajar por su tersa piel y en su rostro se refleja el puro deseo de la decepción.

—Tú has sido la elegida para acabar conmigo, mientras que bajo mi propia mano acabaré con los míos; ya ha comenzado, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

—No... no entiendo —asegura moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro—, ¿por qué yo?

—No lo sé. Estás metida en mi cabeza, así como yo en la tuya, lo has sentido, ¿no es así?

—¡Es ilógico!

—¡¿Crees que para mí es lógico?! —mi enojo se incrementa.

—¿Por qué no me matas?

—¿Por qué suplicas por tu vida y me deseas? ¿Por qué en tus pensamientos ronda la historia de que tú y yo nos pertenecemos?

—¿Has... has podido leer mi mente?

—Cada vez que he estado adentro de ti. Eres mía.

—Soy... —sus ojos están rojos e hinchados, su ropa está sucia, pero sus ojos empiezan a brillar.

—Dilo.

—Soy tuya —al decirlo, su cuerpo se relaja inclusive soltando un pequeño suspiro.

—Sé que quieres decir algo más.

—No podría, es imposible.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque el dios Demonio no le pertenece a nadie, todas las demonios que han estado contigo me lo han dejado muy claro.

—Probablemente porque no le pertenecía a ninguna de ellas.

—¿Estás diciendo... que...?

—Dilo —ella mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Hace el intento de decir algo, abre su boca y luego la vuelve a cerrar, sí, está tan desconcertada como yo.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Tienes que decirlo.

—Tú... —sus palabras nuevamente se cortan y me acerco a ella agarrando su cuello con mis garras sin apretarla—. Tú... eres mío...

Sus palabras me provocan una intensa descarga en todo el cuerpo, ella ha podido pronunciar lo que con tanto ahínco he querido negar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué...? —su rostro nuevamente se empapa con sus lágrimas—. ¿Por qué me has hecho traicionar a mi prometido?

—Porque nadie que haya puesto los ojos sobre ti puede quedar vivo.

—¡Es irracional!

—Así como lo que estamos sintiendo —ella agacha su cabeza asintiendo.

—Tienes razón. No es racional.

—Tengo matarte.

* * *

 **Kagome POV**

Sus palabras ya ni siquiera me afectan, me ha hecho y dicho tantas cosas que me han herido en lo más profundo de mi alma, que no sé si tengo alguna.

—No creo que te sea muy difícil.

—Matarte, es lo único que nunca podré hacer en toda mi vida.

Levanto mi mirada y me encuentro con sus ojos amarillos, inclusive podría asegurar que están llenos de tristeza o ¿probablemente sorpresa?

—Sé de tus planes con el zorro.

—¿Cóm...?

—¿Todavía tienes que preguntarlo? —claro, él me lo ha dicho antes, aparentemente por una extraña razón nuestras mentes están conectadas, pero él lo sabía antes que yo, por eso ha podido profundizar más en mis pensamientos. Así que niego.

—Lo siento —él se acerca nuevamente a mí, pero a diferencia de cualquier otra ocasión, hoy, no se siente como si fuese una amenaza.

—Tus planes continuarán, pero para que tú y yo podamos sobrevivir, no le tienes que comentar nada a ese inútil zorro.

—¿Lo dejarás vivir?

—Es tu compañía, ¿no? —eso me tranquiliza—. A partir de este momento, te despreciaré, saldré en búsqueda de una mujer que sea parecida a ti, cuando la tenga bajo mi poder tú lo sabrás, ese día será el momento de escapar.

—¿La... matarás?

—No quiero que mueras, quiero que estés a mi lado para siempre.

Antes de enviarme de regreso al castillo me comenta de su plan: el día en que yo me escape con Shippou, será él mismo quien me perseguirá y junto a su dragón me atraparán, llevarán mi cuerpo calcinado ante sus súbditos, para que estos puedan creer que él no ha sucumbido ante nadie, mucho menos con alguien inferior a él. No me gusta, odio que una mujer inocente tenga que morir a cambio de conservar mi propia vida, pero finalmente accedo, no porque no me quede otra salida, sino porque yo también deseo estar con él.

Durante mi estancia en el castillo, finjo estar en depresión, voy sintiendo como algo adentro de mi ser se va formando y lo que más me duele es tener que engañar a Shippou, pero si queremos estar juntos debo resistir. Ambos sabemos que nadie se atreverá a ponerme un dedo encima, así que, por eso, él se ha ido tranquilo.

Cuando nuestras mentes una vez más se conectan indicándome que finalmente ha encontrado a mi sustituta, convenzo a mi pequeño cuidador que es el tiempo y, escapamos.

Sin fingir que estamos completamente asustados, huimos, porque a pesar de nuestro plan con el dios Demonio, nada nos garantiza que uno de sus súbditos no pueda herirnos de gravedad, pero finalmente lo logramos, nos alejamos tanto como podemos. No finjo estar cansada, porque el pequeño demonio que llevo en mis entrañas, va consumiendo mis fuerzas, así que nos detenemos y él nos alcanza.

Sus ojos me indican su alegría al verme con bien, su cuerpo resuena junto al mío cuando por fin, al término del invierno nos volvemos a encontrar.

Al ver cómo la mujer está siendo consumida por el intenso fuego de su dragón, le voy explicando a Shippou nuestro plan, nos esconderemos en una región lejana en donde nadie nos podrá encontrar nunca más, mientras él se llevará el cuerpo de la sustituta, con el cual todos sus demonios pararán de buscarnos porque no tendrá caso alguno.

Cuando su plan ha dado resultado, su dragón vuelve a aparecer con nosotros, para llevarnos a aquel lejano lugar en donde, Shippou y yo, podremos vivir en paz.

* * *

—Shura, las llamas —me dice completamente afligido mi pequeño amigo.

Un pequeño peli plata de orejas puntiagudas se acerca a la falda de mi vestido pidiéndome que lo cargue en mis brazos.

—Teno medo mami —me dice aferrándose a mi cuello.

—No te preocupes mi pequeño, eso no es nada, es solo la señal de que tu padre estará muy pronto con nosotros.

Mi pequeño hijo se parece mucho al dios Demonio, no es igual a aquel pequeño con el que soñaba noche tras noche tres inviernos atrás, las facciones de mi retoño son más parecida a mí, a simple vista podría ser la cría de alguna demonio no la de una humana. Es casi de la misma estatura de Shippou y para él, es como un hermano.

Cuando se pone la luna llena, salgo de nuestra pequeña cabaña dejando a Shippou y a mi pequeño dormidos. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi, mi cuerpo se encuentra ansioso y cuando finalmente la luz de la luna llena alumbra una figura en los cielos, me doy cuenta que nuestra espera finalmente ha terminado.

Va transformado por su apariencia natural, un enorme perro blanco de quien solamente un inconsciente se atrevería atacarlo. Cuando baja tocando el suelo, corro hacia él y veo cómo se va transformando en el dios Demonio de quien tengo memoria. Veo como de su brazo su sangre va derramándose, ha sido lastimado.

Debería sentir repulsión o inclusive gozo de ver cómo el gran dios Demonio tendido a los pies del inmenso árbol se está desangrando, pero creo que desde el primer momento en que nuestros cuerpos se fusionaron en uno solo, nos dimos cuenta de que nos pertenecíamos, una humana y un demonio y no cualquiera, sino uno cruel y el más despiadado de todos.

—Sesshoumaru... ¿estás bien? —mi voz está cargada de ansiedad.

Todavía no estoy segura si realmente lo que siento por él ha sido provocado por la maldición de mi antepasada, la gran sacerdotisa Midoriko, pero al ver como las llamas intensas que apuntan la lejana tierra del Este están consumiendo todo a su paso, la única respuesta que puedo aceptar es que este es mi destino.

Se arrodilla frente a mí como si intentara recuperar su aliento, aferrándose a mi cintura como si estuviese adorándome y con ello empieza a despojarme de mi ropa.

—Espera... no...

—¿No lo deseas?

¿Desear que me haga suya? Me estoy quemando por dentro como si el fuego que veo a lo lejos estuviese en mi interior, es imposible no desearlo y más, cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo.

—No es eso... Tus heridas.

—No son nada.

—Pero...

—Kagome —mi nombre que ha permanecido oculto durante los últimos 3 inviernos sustituyéndose por el de «Shura», nuevamente vuelve a sonar en sus fuertes labios y su profunda voz, mi corazón se acongoja—... tú eres mi prioridad.

Sus palabras son tan fuertes que derriten cada muro que he tallado a mí alrededor. Me carga en sus brazos y lo voy conduciendo a través de los espesos y frondosos arbustos que ocultan unas aguas termales.

Lo despojo de su ropaje ensangrentado con una necesidad apremiante, y de la falda de mi vestido rompo un pedazo de tela para tapar la herida de su brazo, la cual no es muy profunda. Se sienta lentamente sobre la cálida y relajante superficie líquida mientras que yo, lo voy haciendo sobre él.

No tenemos que decirnos más, ambos nos necesitamos, no hay lógica, no hay razón, solo estamos desafiando a mis dioses y a sus propias creencias, porque lo que sentimos es el acto más intenso de traición hacia nuestras propias razas.

No sé qué nos deparará el futuro, no sé si podremos tener uno juntos, porque la maldición de Midoriko se ha cumplido: la raza de los demonios ha caído en extinción bajo la propia mano del dios Demonio, aquellas llamas que iluminan el horizonte no son más que la exclamación de victoria de mi predecesora, probablemente lo único que nunca imaginó es que yo también caería bajo el poder de su hechizo.

Hasta que nos llega el amanecer, nuestros cuerpos se fusionan y cansados, pero satisfechos, nos disponemos a emprender una nueva vida, un camino que estará forjado de espinas venenosas y a pesar de saber que será doloroso, estamos dispuestos a tomar.

He renunciado a todo lo que siempre he creído, a mis dioses, a mi vida, todavía siento algún tipo de rencor en mi alma por todas las cosas horribles que me hizo pasar, pero de haber continuado con ello, tendría que haber asesinado a su hijo y a mi pequeño retoño, pero cuando éste estuvo en mis brazos, sentí que una nueva vida estaba por venir y haría todo por él, por mi pequeño y amado Inuyasha.

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru POV**

Kagome me recibe, así como lo hemos planeado, sus brazos son como mi propia redención.

Al momento de quemar mi castillo con todos mis crueles súbditos, he entendido la maldición de Midoriko, ningún humano era capaz de derrotarme, por muy fuerte que fuese, tampoco ninguno era capaz de acabar con nuestra propia especie y crueldad, el único capaz de eso era yo mismo, el dios Demonio.

Sé que no estaré exento de la caza de mi propio padre, otro dios como yo, Kagura se ha refugiado temerosa en sus propias tierras, una demonio como ella que jamás podría hacerme daño, pero mi padre sí, en algún momento caeré bajo sus garras, si es que él no cae primero bajo las mías, y aunque eso pase, mi único objetivo es proteger a Kagome y nuestra cría, uno de quien espero mucho más del primero, porque éste lleva la sangre de mi querida y adorada Kagome.

 **—FIN—**

* * *

Primero que nada: Lo sé, quieren matarme, ¿no?

Segundo: ¡Feliz año para cada una también!

Tercero: Sé que lo he venido diciendo durante todo el fic, el final será doloroso, porque la historia ha sido realmente cruel, pero desde que empecé, yo sabía que él no podría matarla, se enamoró hasta los huesos de aquella humana, no fue natural, sino que todo fue conducido por una maldición de la mayor sacerdotisa de todos los tiempos, la única que fue capaz de derrotar al hijo de Sesshoumaru y Kagura.

Así que no, mi idea nunca fue que tuvieran un final triste, si no más bien feliz, pero con mucho drama, hay muchas heridas que probablemente no hayan sanado y que nunca lo harán, pero con la ilusión de su pequeño hijo todo podrá resultar mejor.

De hecho, se lo comenté a mi beta, odio cuando después de leer tanto hay finales tristes, la verdad es que para tristezas está la vida real, así que no, no quería un final triste, el anterior como lo he venido diciendo fue más que todo una conclusión.

Gracias a cada una de las que me siguió en esta travesía, el fic duró demasiado tiempo porque mi hiatus duró alrededor de 1 año, pero confío que con sus palabras y su apoyo podré seguir escribiendo más y sobre todo retomar nuevamente el fic que tanto desean.

Gracias a: **Blacklady Hyuuga, Andy taisho, AleeVanished** (el fic ya está terminado, con este epílogo ya le doy su final), **Maria Sato, Veros, Katheryne Natsumi, Ale keler de taisho** (sí, has acertado en tus teorías, precisamente para eso llevaba a la otra humana), SaV21 (gracias por tu sinceridad, eso me encantó), **Sakata-2** (sí, fue algo apresurado, de hecho el capítulo 11 y el 12 era uno solo, pero luego decidí separarlo por eso lo llamé más que todo una "conclusión". La verdad es que no, no fue apresurado, simplemente que el verdadero final y todo lo que pasó tras la muerte de Bankotsu estaba en este epílogo, si lo ponía de un solo no hubiese sido una sorpresa)

También a: **pame.30, Stella, Luna** (gracias por tu observación, sí, vi que se nos escaparon algunos fallas y errores ortográficos y de edición, pero siempre corrijo aunque sea después, de hecho si te llama alguna la atención dímelo por MP o en un post o en la página facebook, y creo que desde que empecé lo llamé el Lord de las tierras del Este, fue cosa muy mía, pero sin embargo revisaré que no se me haya escapado ponerle del oeste tambien), **Nena Taisho, NekoLukaMagurine, Kristyn Herz, estefania** (sí, me hubiese gustado ponerla como sacerdotisa, pero la verdad me parecía un poco trillado, claro toda la historia podría serlo, pero quería sacarla de ese papel, aunque espero te haya sacado de la duda porqué realmente no lo fue), **elena** (sí, en el capítulo 12 "la mató") y a **mimato bombon kou.**

Y finalmente también a: **haru10** (ya ni me acordaba cual era tu Nick!), **Mili Dark, Dollchuu** y a **PamConstantine.**

Mis notas finales:  
1) Para que quede claro, Kagome tuvo que esconderse y para eso también tuvo que cambiar su nombre a Shura, por eso Shippou la llama así.

2) No, no he hecho un final feliz por sus comentarios, este epílogo está creado desde hace mucho, solo que no había tenido tiempo de terminarlo.

3) Como dato personal: mis fics casi siempre empiezan con un final y un problema, y de allí parto para darle el cuerpo; es decir, yo comencé creando este fic porque sabía que había una maldición porque el gran dios Demonio se enamoraría perdidamente de una humana y la dejaría vivir, lo que fue saliendo poco a poco fue todo el contenido.

4) 3 inviernos se refiere a 3 años.

5) Cualquier otra duda que tengan, podemos discutirla en el grupo de Romance Erótico (o en la página), en mi perfil de Fanfiction está la dirección para quienes no la tienen.

Y con esto ahora **sí** llego al final, ¡gracias por haberme leído y nos veremos en otros fics!  
Saludos, Kame.-


End file.
